Welcome To the Storm
by Team M
Summary: She wanted to play this game again? Fine. But I never lose. She's better not think she's gonna win this fight, because she's going down. We both know I'm stronger... Welcome to the storm. xNiley in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome To The Storm**

"Nelena back together again? We'll tell you what we think right after the break." The stupid announcers smile gave it all away, though. They'd come back and say yes, showing a few pictures then move on.

God, how did changing it to E! not help? E! was usually a Nelena-free channel since Ryan worked there - and everyone knew how much Ryan hated the two of them together. I glared at the TV, stuffing my face with popcorn as I watched the pictures of her at his concert skim the screen. How can he sit there with her smiling?

He better not even think to fucking text me this morning like he usually does. One night of them I can take – they were probably just friends. Two nights to his concert in a row? Just friends my ass. I picked up my phone. He really shouldn't start pulling the be-a-flirt card, because we both knew I could too.

"Hey, Mi."

"Hey, Liam," I put on my sweetest voice, making that sugarcoated. "Wanna go out today?"

"Why?" he asked bluntly. Ever since we've been forced out on "dates" by our managers and publicists it's been awkward between us. We had absolutely no chemistry together.

I smiled, tapping my fingers on the bed nervously. I didn't want him to know that I was using him. "No reason. Just wanna hang out."

He yawned playfully, "Call me back when you wanna tell the truth."

"Nick's brought Selena to two of his concerts," I blurted it out quickly. As fast as I said the words they hit me. But I didn't get any more depressed, I got pissed off all over again.

"Oh..." Liam's wheels began to turn and I could hear the smirk in his voice. "So you want to make him jealous?"

"No! Well - Kinda..."

He sighed. "Miley, why don't you talk to him first and see what's going on? They probably aren't even dating." He always talks me out of things. For once, why couldn't he just go along with something I wanted to do. I know I'm younger than him, but still, that doesn't mean I'm stupid. I know Nick better than anyone, and I definitely know they're going out. As in exclusively.

"I shouldn't _have_ to ask him, Liam. We're supposedly best-friends – that flirt all the time by the way – and then he just goes out with his ex and doesn't tell me," I explained again. "Does that make it sound like it wasn't a date?"

"Maybe-"

"Liam, I don't wanna fight with you on this. Please. Do this," I couldn't believe he was about to refuse. Even worse, I couldn't believe that I was begging him to go out with me on a fake date. But I guess it worked.

"Fine. I'll pick you up in a half hour."

I smiled. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

He laughed at my antics and I could picture him sitting on the other end laughing. "Bye.... _Sweetheart._"

"See you in a few, _Honey_."

I smiled, rushing up to my closet and picking out a cute outfit that made my curves show.

He really had to pick Selena? Out of all the girls in the world, her... I mean, if it's Courtney fine, at least _then_ his newest girl is actually new. Right now it looks like he's just gonna switch off between the two of us for the rest of his life.

I rushed downstairs just as my "boyfriend's" car came into the driveway. He smiled politely, waving as I ran out.

"So, would you like to tell me where I'm taking you?"

"Pinkberry," I said nonchalantly. He stared at me, making me apprehensive, almost as if he was waiting for another request. "Is there a problem with that?"

"I'm not taking you there," he told me, crossing his arms and leaning back. I opened my mouth in protest when he interrupted. "Do you _want_ Nick to kill you!? That's your guys' place."

"That would be the point!" I threw my hands up. "I'm a big girl, I know what I'm doing."

"Fine," he pulled out. "But let's get this straight. This was all your idea. If he even accuses me, you tell him that it was your idea, and-"

"That's fine. I want him to know it was me."

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You really want this kid to hate you, don't you?"

"Nick can't hate me," I told him. "And besides, if he's gonna go out with _Selena_ he deserves it."

"It was publicity!" He spoke slowly, pronouncing each word as clear as he could with an Australian accent.

"Then why didn't he tell me?" I repeated, glaring out the window. Even if it was publicity he should have told me. I told him the second I knew anything new about Liam's and my fake relationship. He would have called me if it was pretend. He didn't tell me because he didn't have the balls to man-up and say straight out that he's an asshole who can't make up his mind.

"He probably thought you wouldn't freak out like this if you didn't know."

I shook my head, "He knew I would. He can't just lead me on! I'm done with it."

He didn't have anything else to say the rest of our way to get yogurt. When we got there he met me in front of the car, wrapping his arm around my waist. I dug my head into his chest smiling at the cameras. Nicholas better see this.

"Kiss me," I muttered as we walked in.

"No, I'm no-"

I leaned up to him, pecking his lips softly. I held myself there for a good three seconds so the photographers could be sure to catch it. I knew he wouldn't pull away because that would cause a scene.

"After this, we're going on manager-forced dates only," he whispered in my ear, almost darkly.

I smiled, though, perfectly happy with the fact he hated this. I hated it too. And if he was hating this it meant we were too close and couple-like. Meaning Nick would hate it even more.

"Understood."

**_PANTS ON THE GROUND, PANTS ON THE GROUND-_**

I shuffled around for my phone in my purse as Liam cracked his first smile since I picked him up at the ringtone. I finally found it in my pocket as I grabbed it, quickly checking who sent the new text message.

**Nick!(:**

Hell no. I wasn't opening it after the past two days. It took thirty seconds for curiosity to get the best of me – maybe he was apologizing.

**Hey! : ) What's up?!**

Red buttons are always bad. Red buttons are for when there's an emergency. Red buttons are for when you need help. Red buttons are for when you don't want to hear what someone else has to say. I hit the red button, watching his message fade away.

He would know what's up if he bothered to talk to me. Or if he, oh, I don't know, maybe told me that he's back with his ex-girlfriend once in a while. Man-whore.

**Nick.**

I looked at Selena playing a video game on Wii and sighed. I already knew I screwed up. Rule number one in my book was if you had to change the set list of your own concert for some girl, the girl shouldn't be there. It was just because I didn't want to hurt her, though.

She smiled at me as I walked in. "You wanna play?"

"Nope," I sat down on the other couch. "You're not friends with Miley, are you?"

This would be where Miley would turn off the game, and face me. She'd give me her full attention if I asked a question like that because she would know I wanted it. Selena didn't. She simply stared at the TV, absorbed in playing. It didn't matter though, because I had to do this – it was time to really move on this time. "No, she still hates me. Why?"

"She isn't texting me back..."

"Well, _maybe_ because you didn't tell her we're going out again. That can tend to ruin a frien - NO!" I rolled my eyes, chuckling as her cartoon character died.

"It shouldn't matter! She's my best-friend and she should support me, Sel."

"Calm down, she was probably just on her own date when you texted her and forgot all about it," she swayed with the movements she wanted her guy to do on the game.

"Whoa, what date?"

"I dunno! Go look on OceanUp, that's how I found out."

I got up, grabbing my computer as I watched the screen load. I didn't even have to scroll down to her name. It on the top of the list in big bold letters with a picture.

**Miley And Liam Pinkberry Date**

_Earlier today Miley was spotted out with her co-star and boyfriend Liam Hemsworth at Pinkberry. They got cozy as they shared a cup of yogurt. Is their romance getting stronger?_

I scrolled the pictures as I found one with her leaning up to kiss him until she finally did. They weren't supposed to go out together again until February, closer to the movie. Miley had told me earlier in the week. She was ecstatic because she supposedly had hated their dates. The computer sure didn't make it look that way though. She was all over him.

My jaw tightened as I pulled up her Facebook, seeing the picture of her and Demi messing around. I smiled at her posture until I remembered how mad I was. It just made it worse she ignored my text.

**To: Destiny Cyrizz**

** Subject: ...**

** Message: publicity? try another lie.**

I posted the link, sending it to her. I punched the wall. How could she lie to me about this especially? Then, to top it off, how could she take him to Pinkberry? That was where I took her. It was for us to go on dates to and us only.

I simply didn't tell her about my girlfriend. I didn't lie straight to her face saying I didn't like Selena. Saying that I _hated _Selena. Saying that I would never be in a relationship with her. I didn't cling on to her for life or start practically making out with her in the middle of a parking lot.

She wanted to play this game again? Fine. But I never lose. She better not think she's gonna win this fight, because she's going down. We both know I'm stronger...

Welcome to the Storm.

**what do you think? honesty is appreciated. (;**

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } -- 


	2. Chapter 2

**Miley.**

I actually laughed. It was wrong, but the minute I read his message I couldn't stop giggling. Then, after awhile, I'd go to reply and start laughing again once I re-read it. _I_ was the liar. Funny, real funny. If anything he was liar. It really is publicity, and if he doesn't want to believe that it's his problem.

Finally once I was composed enough I went to JustJared and pulled up Selena's page, clicking on the one with her and Nick. I copied the link, pasting it into the reply.

**at least i can pick someone with a new face. most people date more than two girls in their lives. id rather courtney than her.**

I smiled, clicking send before going to check my other messages and denying random friend requests from people I didn't know. My stomach was already excited at the adrenaline rush going through my entire body from his message.

Then, at the same time it kind of hurt. To know that we were so close, and had made such great progress then now it's all going down the drain again. Our fights were definitely... eventful, but I liked talking to him on the phone two hours straight about my day, his day, people, or even nothing. And I liked our texts that started the second both of us were up.

Time to talk to Demi. She would know what to do, or if the two of them were for publicity. Because I'm sure he told her – I'm the one he likes to tell all the pointless stuff to but never the things I need to know because they'll hit the news in minutes.

"Nick?"

Nick. His name was how she answered the phone. She obviously knew something was up, or I was predictable. I could tell already she was much more informed than I was.

"I want to kill him," I breathed in, trying to calm myself down before I went off on her.

"Yeah, that was a stupid move. I talked to Joe about it," she sighed.

My face fell. "So they are going out?"

The silence on the other line gave it away before she mumbled, "Yeah..."

I didn't think getting it confirmed would make a difference to how I felt about them, but it did. It made me hate them even more – it made my dislike for Gomez grow even more. She was going to be the rebound again? The first time she didn't know what was in store, but this time she was just setting herself up for heartbreak.

"Saw the pictures of you and Liam. What's that about?" She was trying to change the subject, but I didn't care. I went along with it, not even wanting to talk about how fucking pissed I was at this. How could he?

Thinking of today I smiled. I got him back, though, so it was okay. I got him back good. "That," I smiled bigger with each thought of the story I was about to tell. "was payback."

"Let's hear," she laughed, listening intently as I told her what went on from the minute I was stuffing my face with popcorn to when I asked Liam out all the way down to me replying to him on Facebook.

"What do you think he'll say back?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Something that he thinks is witty, then I'll give him a comeback, blah blah blah. Same routine happens every time."

"Well, I don't care if you guys are fighting, you're still sitting front row with me at his concert. I got those tickets with you and I am not fending for myself," she warned.

I instantly thought back of our genius plan. Instead of sitting with everyone else, we planned to sit first row in the real crowd, and be with all of his other fans. We were gonna chill out and pray not to be recognized. It sounded like a crazy good idea back then – we'd have each other to protect us – but now? Not so much.

"What if I give Emily my ticket and you go with her?"

"Nope," she wasn't going to let me get out of this. "You're coming with me. And only you can go. I bought these with my best-friend, so I'm going with my best-friend."

"Demi, your best-friend could die if she goes," I told her,

"Then I guess my best-friend shouldn't have promised me," she shot back, ending the conversation. "By the way, the Nick concert thing reminds me – We Love Miley was a trending topic the other day."

"Really?"

"Yeah. People were saying how much they loved you."

"That's friggin' awesome," I grinned. Sometimes the fans could get a little obsessed, but at other times, I forget why I would even consider giving all of this up. They love me unconditionally. "And I heard about your little twitter war! Selena's cousins gave you a little piece of their minds, huh?"

She laughed. "I didn't even mention it was her. They just wanted to make it clear to the world that it was her. Stupid Coattail riders."

"You wanna talk about it?" I let out a small giggle for her sake.

"Um, kinda," she was shy about it. She always seemed shy about Selena, and I don't blame her, their friendship was strong. Stronger than any of my friendships were. But still, everyone needed someone to talk to about their problems with. To trust with their entire soul, and know they wouldn't tell anyone else.

"Let's hear it," I pushed. She sighed staying quiet for a few seconds.

"It's just... frustrating to know that she thought I was sticking around to ride her fame. I mean, _she's_ the one who all the sudden wanted to be best friends with Nick. She's the one who wanted to start a music career so that more people would know her name. And she's the one that will do anything if it gets her more publicity," she ranted. "How could I even be considered the one who wants publicity? I didn't even mention you until you were okay with it because I didn't want you to think I was using you. It pisses me off!"

I was flabbergasted, and for once in my life, I had no idea what to say. Her and Selena had always been a tough topic for me – it didn't help I wasn't a huge fan of Sel, either – but this time I didn't know where to start. But after pushing her open up to me this long, I couldn't say nothing, so I began talking, not registering what I was saying and prayed it was the right words.

"Wanna know why none of that even matters? Because at the end of the day, she's the one who's riding his fame. She's the one who's clinging to 2008 with all she has, and you're moving up," I told her. She stayed quiet, and I knew I put down the right lines. I took a breath, continuing. "But, it's time to stick up for yourself. You can't just take all this crap from everyone."

"Miley..." She trailed off. "I'm not you. I know what it's like to be criticized and picked apart until there's nothing left to pick. I don't want to be hated."

"I know exactly how you feel. I wasn't exactly being called America's Angel after those photos. In fact, the last time I saw that title with my name was probably almost two years ago. But that's the thing with fame, Dems. Someone will always hate you. In fact, you'll probably have an entire hate club dedicated to you – I have more than one – but you need to move on, look at your fans, and give them something to support you on. Because you can't support someone you know nothing about. And they won't support someone that doesn't seem to need support..." In consideration that I was in a bad mood, that cheesy speech was pretty good. And I knew it hit just the right keys with Demi to have her know where I was coming from. To make her really listen to me this time. But just in case, I added one last line. "I know you need it, Drag."

"She was my best-friend for ten-"

I couldn't take it. If I had to listen to the whole ten-years argument again I might have just totally flipped out on her. The point was, within those ten years she changed – and it isn't the change that comes with growing up. She lost herself, and began to blame that on Demi. I didn't care about their history anymore. I was done with it. Their history was already gone.

"Demi, she hurt you. And I'm not okay with that. You need to prove that she can't walk all over you just because she thinks you don't deserve your fame. Because you do. And I'm absolutely positive of that. Defend yourself."

"And if people hate me?"

"Hate 'em back."

I heard her laugh and knew that my job was complete. "Miley!"

"I'm kidding. Just kidding," I giggled with her. "But seriously, it shouldn't matter if people you don't know hate you. Billions more people love you, anyways."

It sounded stupid and was way too deep for something I would usually say out loud to someone, but for once I had to show that side. Because Demi needed it even more than I did.

Once we hung up I sighed, looking back to the wallpaper on my MacBook. I made a note to change it sometime soon as I logged onto my e-mail. God, he knew the right buttons to press. I couldn't wait to get his response on my message, though. I wasn't sure how this would turn out, but I knew it would be interesting.

**Nick.**

I smiled, walking over to Selena at the venue we were at. If Miley wanted to go out with her boyfriend, I could too. And I'd make sure she wouldn't like it. Just because I _didn't_ rebel against the company and start making out in public, didn't mean I couldn't make it painfully obvious to her that we were dating.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, as she was talking to some of the crew members causing her to jump a little then smile back at me once she realized who it was.

"You wanna go out tonight?" I whispered in her ear.

She looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Really, or are you just being a tease again?"

"No. I want to," I smiled at her as I watched her brown eyes light up with hope. She hasn't been trusting me as much this time around. She has up a wall that I have to tear down, and each smile I need to earn. This time she's sheltering herself from me, and I could tell.

"I'd love to."

"Good. Then me and you are going to the movies tonight," I grinned. There wouldn't be paparazzi at all, but I could definitely take some pictures of my own.

"Which movie?"

"Whichever one you wanna see, babe," I pulled her farther into me. She leaned against me reaching her hands up to go around my neck. She softly pecked my jaw, grinning up at me goofily.

"You're the best."

"You are too," I told her, lying straight to my girlfriend's face. I did it so easily, too. But then again, right now Miley wasn't exactly on my good list.

I pulled out my phone, logging into Facebook to see if she had replied yet. I smiled as I saw she did, reading it over. I chuckled. That was so Miley-like. Completely ignore the fact that she blatantly lied to me, just focus on what I did wrong. I turned away from Selena so I could type a quick reply without her reading.

**well, guess what? i went back to sel because you made me realize how much more i like her than you. she's amazing. & i regret EVER breaking up with her. thanks for the reminder of how much i love her. oh, & just remember, while you have your "new faces" im loving someone i actually know ;) have fun with liam.**

I hit send before I could over-think whether or not it was okay to say. We were in a war, and nothing is against the rules in war... yet somehow I still felt bad about it. But I already knew as soon as she got her say in it, that would all go away. We'd keep topping each other until one of us would finally decide to be mature and fix things. That was the way we fought, we just dug a hole until we couldn't get out and _had_ to talk about things.

Either way, I knew this storm had hardly started. It was no where close to starting. There wasn't even the first warning sound of thunder. In fact, it was hardly drizzling yet.

There was a long way to go if we wanted to see the Sun again.

**true, this was kinda boring, but im trying to set things up. :) at Nick's concert is where things get interesting (: haha. & i think we all know what I'm setting the whole Demi/Selena friendship up for. How was it!? Reviews are lovely =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Miley.**

** Me & Selly : )**

** Me & Selly : )**

** Me & Selly : )**

For some reason I couldn't stop rereading that line. It was as if the longer I stared at it the sooner it would magically disappear. I didn't even know if I wanted to view the full-size images. I could already tell they were new.

Finally I clicked it, skimming them before one caught my eye. I clicked on that one, watching the larger image appear as I studied it. He was standing there, in our pose. His lips were delicately touching _her_ cheeks as she smiled for the camera as big as she could. They didn't pull it off.

I huffed, knowing that he posted these on here just for me to see and exited them. I wasn't going to look over them, analyze them, or overthink them. That's what he wanted, I wouldn't give in.

Instead I clicked on my inbox, checking the latest message from him.

_well, guess what? i went back to sel because you made me realize how much more i like her than you. she's amazing. & i regret EVER breaking up with her. thanks for the reminder of how much i love her. oh, & just remember, while you have your "new faces" im loving someone i actually know ;) have fun with liam._

I rolled my eyes. Now, now, Nicholas, let's not feed me bullshit.

** yup. youre right. you were sooooo in love with her on the jet skis we went on. i musta just forgotten when you came and visited MY movie set. or, you know, when you kept playing songs about OUR relationship. im sure i just missed all the pages about her when i read through the songbook, right? oh, and that lunch date we went on? yupp, you thought all about selena there too. so much that all you could do was stare at my boobs. perve. i know when youre lying idiot.**

I sent it to him, getting away from the computer as I did it. I wasn't going to reply again today. He could wait and be anxious all night just for that message that he probably assumed I'd send back the second after he sent his. He better not be holding his breath.

I sighed, pulling away from the monitor to look at my wardrobe. I couldn't believe Demi was really forcing me to go to this when she knew how rough it was already. Nick and I are very... competitive, and when we get in a fight it simply isn't pretty. We don't want to see each other, and quite frankly if he does end up seeing me I'm screwed.

Yet, I was sitting with Demi a few hours later in a place I didn't want to be watching a guy i didn't want to watch. He didn't know either of us were there, and so far we'd amazingly gone unnoticed. By both the fans and him. He was too absorbed in playing the guitar to see us.

Then whenever he did look out to the crowd he'd look at all of his other friends that weren't sitting anywhere near us. They were in a cut-off section near the back of the floor – which is probably why Demi and I weren't recognized, no one was expecting us to be here. Then again, I was positive that I wasn't supposed to be here at all. I definitely wasn't wanted here.

The first thing that anyone learns when they see our first fight, is to keep us as far away as possible from each other. This doesn't include sitting first row at a concert, either. In fact, most sane people would keep us out of the same building. Only my best friend would decide it'd be amazing to take me to sit front-row at his concert.

He was going into 'Nick's Picks' now, which meant we survived most of the concert without him seeing. Just a few more songs and we'd be safe. Demi was smiling, swaying and pushing me to sway while singing along. I, however, was standing there like a statue not doing anything. I was hardly grinning.

Suddenly the crowd went wild as Nick started strumming chords as his head snapped straight toward me as we made eye contact. He had known I was here this entire time.

"NILEY!" The girl next to me shouted. My head snapped over as I thought she had noticed who was seated next to her, but she was just screaming at the song. I turned back to Nick as he smirked before starting to sing _our_ song.

I kept shaking my head, not believing he would go this low. It's one thing to look pathetic singing it alone without your ex-girlfriend in the room. It's another thing to sing it with absolutely no emotion. Then, just when I thought he couldn't do any worse I listened to him change the words. He looked back to me, throwing out a wink as I gaped.

_Maybe it's best to lose her.... Best to let her go._

So, we're back to the song wars now, huh? Well, he better expect a surprise next time I was performing.

Demi looked back and forth between the two of us until she finally began to weave us both through the crowd and out the door.

"Thanks, Dem. I couldn't stay in there."

She smiled. "I know."

"Where are we going?"

"Backstage."

It didn't take a second thought to tear my arm out of her grip. She rose her eyebrows, "Really? You're too chicken to face Nick?"

"No, it's just-"

"You can insult him over Facebook, and text, but when it comes to face-to-face you can't?"

I glared. "I can-"

"Good," she nodded, grabbing my wrist again. "then let's go."

**Nick.**

My heart dropped watching her leave. I hated disappointing her. It didn't matter if we were fighting or not, we were still best-friends. Then again, she completely deserved it after that message. How could she think I would stare at her boobs or that I couldn't love Selena? I could. Not every couple falls in love after five minutes.

I strummed the last chord on my guitar as I put it down, looking back at Miley's spot to see if she was there before the lights turned off and the drop-down stage I was on came down. I went to my dressing room, changing into my normal clothes before going back out.

Selena rushed over to me, but no one else had even noticed I'd come out. Or that she'd left the group that she had once been apart of. I walked over to the twelve-or-so people that were standing in a circle as they laughed. I tried to figure out who all the attention was on until I was close enough to hear that voice. She had her story-telling voice on where her face would light up until she finished.

I tapped my mom's shoulder as she turned around and my presence was known for the first time again. Miley stopped talking and it was my turn for the attention.

"Nick! Great job," my mom gushed, giving me a hug.

Everyone else that I was close to gave me a quick hug except the one person I was fighting with. I would have recognized if her arms had even touched me. They burn and send sparks through my body all at the same time. The circle was reformed with a place for Selena and I now made.

Miley was directly across from me, standing next to Demi. She was avoiding eye-contact and I knew that I had the upperhand right now. She was caught coming to my concert while we were both pissed off. She knew she shouldn't be here as much as I did, and she knew she was out of her mind to come.

So I made the first move. In a dry, sarcastic, calm voice, I spoke, staring directly at her. "Hey, Miles. _So_ good to see you again."

Despite her previous shyness she smirked at me, meeting my eyes. "Glad I could make it myself. I definitely learned some more things about... previous conversations."

Everyone around us was catching on to the tenseness in the air. It was strong – palpable even. We kept eye-contact, however, not caring about the nervous glances we were getting.

"Did you really? Have you finally seen that what I've been saying is true? Not everything is about you." I prayed she wouldn't see through me. But looking into that ocean of blue I knew she did.

"Yeah. So much to see you're an even bigger idiot than I thought. Nice last song, by the way."

She had that glint. The spark of electricity ran through her body again and I knew that look far too well. We were about to fight. She wanted a fight right now. So that she could prove something to not only me, but to herself.

Looking around I quickly decided I wanted to say something back, but not in front of all these people – especially not my parents. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," she stated confidently as I walked over to her. I leaned down, giving her a hug. I was sure everyone knew it was fake, but they weren't about to hear what I had to say.

"I swear to God if you don't come with me, I will do this in front of everyone and make a scene," I whispered darkly in her ear. We both knew she didn't want that as much as I did, because while she wasn't a private person, she wasn't a public one either. She nodded as I lead her toward the stairs.

"What do you want, Nicholas?" she hissed, finally showing her true tone instead of that even one we'd both been using. It was venomous

"I want an explanation!" I told her defiantly. I watched her eyes as her glare hardened towards me, mine naturally doing the same. Oh, it was definite, we had been through this game more than once. I clenched my jaw together. "And I want one now."

That stupid smirk gave it all away, though. She knew what to say, what line to play, and thought she would win. But she wouldn't.

"My explanation for what?"

The innocent face told me loud an clear she knew what I was talking about. "You and Liam?"

"You and Selena?" she shot back, mocking me.

"Why are you here anyways?" I spat. It was obvious she didn't come to enjoy herself, because while I did avoid her while I was performing, I'd glanced over multiple times. She wasn't having any fun.

"Trust me, I don't want to see you either. I'd much rather be... anywhere else."

I rolled my eyes. "I'd much rather be with Selena."

"Oh yeah," she feigned recognition. "She's the one you wrote all those songs you sang tonight about, right?"

My jaw tightened. "Did you ever think that you could be the one I lie to, Miley? Maybe those songs were never for you in the first place. Maybe they were always about her."

"Is that what you want me to believe or you?" she rose an eyebrow. "Because we both know those songs have nothing to do with Selena. It's not even worth pretending."

I scoffed. She really did have some self-confidence to come waltzing in as if she owned the place. "I can promise you one thing. I don't care if you Stay."

"Well I don't plan to."

My heart dropped a little but I knew she wouldn't leave without finishing this fight. And it was still just beginning. It was a little more intense now, but we'd both keep adding fire. Seeing the smirk that formed across her lips was all it took to know she already had something up her sleeve, too.

She'd be getting me back, alright.

Miley knew just how to piss me off too – she had made sure this would set me off. The gleam in her eye made me nervous, but I was ready for anything.

**I have nothing to say today... haha, review? :) i love themm.**

**& twitter me if you like; meliiissa (:  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**W e l c o m e T o T h e S t o r m . . .**

**Miley.**

I walked out, standing next to Demi with my arms crossed and glaring at him as hard as I could. He's lucky I even spent money to buy these tickets, nevermind get them so close to the stage. He gets the money I just spent – he gets something out of this. I could have easily came for free.

Demi nudged me multiple times before she pulled me over to where Nick and I were previously standing. We just stared at each other for a moment before she sighed, tilting her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I told you I didn't want to come," I told her harshly. She looked hurt for a minute before it disappeared.

"Selena's here and I'm still finding a way to at least not look pissed off."

I rolled my eyes. "You're the one that wanted to come."

"I know, but you can at least enjoy yourself."

"How?"

"Miley! It's not just Nick here. Mrs. Jonas is here, who you talk about _constantly_ and you're acting like you haven't wanted to see her the past six months. Joe is here, trying to make conversation with you and you ignore him. I'm here, standing right beside you and it's like you don't even notice," she ranted. I looked down, knowing that it was all true. "You don't _want_ to enjoy yourself."

"Demi-"

"We're all going bowling," she stated calmly. "And you're gonna bowl with me and Joe. There, you will act as happy as you can be, and you will make Nick see you're fine without him, and make him feel sorry for himself. Got it?"

I nodded, smiling and giving her a hug. "I'm sorry I'm being such a bitch tonight, Dems."

"It's fine, Miles. As long as you aren't like that tonight at our sleepover tonight."

I laughed, agreeing as we followed the rest of the group and went to our car, ready to bowl. I pretty much over-exaggerated everything. My smile was huge, my laughs were louder than normal, and my hyperness level was at an all time high.

When I pulled into the driveway at the end of the night I was exhausted. It wasn't easy having that much energy. We went straight into my room – seeing as it was two and no one else was awake – and she sat while I went to my laptop. I had to check the message that he must've sent before the show. He'd acted as if he knew he was better than me all night and it was driving me crazy to know what he had said..

_What boobs? You don't have anything to stare at miley! youre soo self-confident when really you SHOULDNT be. when you act like you have more than you do its called cocky. for example, thinking every single song i write is about you is COCKY. i love selena. deal with that for once. _

Nick...

Oh, was that boy something... I growled, my fingers typing faster than ever as Demi looked at me as if I was insane. She came over, beginning to read over my shoulder.

**I have too much confidence?!?!?!?! really, nick, I have too much confidence? YOUU have too much confidence! just, you know, driving around in mustangs to hit other cars & run off. or lift your shirt up at a concert. no one wants to see your manboobs. keep the shirt down until you look like lautner. you don't have a bod, deal with that for once.**

I imitated his last line, then pounded the send key, shutting my laptop to turn to Demi. She rose her eyebrows, getting the idea that I wasn't dealing with this all night.

"Maybe we should go to bed," she suggested, looking at my expression.

I nodded, watching her lie down.

I laid down too, turning to my side as I tried to think of what the next step was in this feud. I wouldn't be seeing him until the Charity concert for Haiti next week... We were all keeping the concert on the DL, but it was happening in LA to raise some money for Haiti. It was an open thing and we could all pick five songs of our own, but one had to be inspirational. Selena, Demi, the Jonas', and myself were all going.

It wasn't going to be fun, but it was the only place to do payback.

If only I had any idea how. I mean, it was a concert – I can't just yell at him on stage. Unless... I smiled, this was perfect. If people wanted me to perform, I could definitely give them a performance to remember. I had to spice it up a little... I knew this would get to him. I picked up the phone the next morning calling the guitarist and leader of my band. I made sure to keep quiet so I wouldn't wake up Demi, but being so excited about this made it kinda hard.

"Hello?"

"I need you to make sure everyone remembers how to play 7 Things," I cut straight to the chase, feeling the smirk appear on my lips.

"Miley, you aren't doing something stupid, are you?"

"I wanna play it at the charity concert," I continued, as if he hadn't said anything. "I think it's time for Nick to hear it again."

**Nick.**

I swear, Cyrus knows all the right things to push me over the top. I was cocky? I was _not _cocky. If anything I was modest. I mean, I had a ton of fans, the best friends, fame, money, a girlfriend, a supportive family – yet I was still able to be modest through it all.

Although, if you know you're being modest is it really modesty? Or is it for attention to stay on you and not move to the next big thing? It didn't matter.

I stroked Selena's hair as she cuddled with me, occasionally sending out texts to Taylor. I had nothing against their friendship, but sometimes I wish I could get undivided attention. Miley never had a problem giving it... so why was it so hard for Selena to do?

She leaned in closer to me as I looked her over. I loved how soft her hair was. And her body was bangin'. Then that smile... it was perfect. Flawless, even.

So how come I wished her hair wasn't as straight, and wanted it long with frizz? She could always complain about it while I would have to comb through knots whenever I ran my hands through her thick locks. Then, Selena would be embarrassed at how out of control it was, and tell me to stop. I, of course, wouldn't listen, just smiling like an idiot at her.

I wanted eyes of an ocean instead of a puppy dog, eyes where I couldn't count the colors or emotions in them.

When we made out, I would never be able to get into it, because there was nothing to confirm I was kissing the right person. Her lips were glossy like every other girls were. I thought she should quit wearing so much make-up, but I would never say that to her face.

But even if she did have all of this, I don't think it would make me love her anymore. I think it would just make me want Miley more. I shook my head, focusing on Selena. I would love her. It didn't matter how much time it would take. Eventually, I'd love her so much that I wouldn't even remember the fling I had when I was thirteen and stupid.

Selena was level headed while Miley acted on impulse – and _always_ got herself in trouble.

Selena was grateful for what Disney gave her, obeying their rules while Miley broke them daily – I didn't know how she wasn't fired yet.

Selena knew who was out to get her while Miley was naïve and thought everyone was her friend – she's clueless until they stop talking to her once they're famous.

Selena was poised in interviews while Miley was obnoxious and loud treating them as friends – she always let out more than she's supposed to, losing herself in the moment.

"What are you thinking about, Nick?"

I looked down. She was looking up at me, her eyebrows furrowed. "Just some stuff."

"What kinda stuff?"

"How amazing you are," I told her the truth. She was like a living Barbie Doll – absolutely perfect.

"Aw," she cooed, hugging me. "You're so sweet."

I kissed the top of her head, "Only for you."

"I love you," she told me.

I could feel myself tense. I wasn't ready to say it back because i still didn't love her. It would take sometime until I _could_ love her. Right now I was trying my hardest not to love anyone. Because if I did, I already knew that it wouldn't be Selena. It's time to move on, though, and I can't keep holding on to something that i haven't had for awhile now. I smiled gently at her.

"I love you too, babe."

And that's where the life of lies begins.

**well... this is more like a set-up chapter to carry it on to what will happen next. so, it was kinda boring. your thoughts are appreciated though. :D oh, and i PROMISE the next will be better :) review? (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**Miley.**

Demi rose her eyebrows at me as I got into the car with that smile on my face. That smile that meant something. She knew it, I knew it, Nick knew it. It was the smile that showed I was going to do something, and I couldn't wait. Only, I knew what it was and they all didn't.

Every other teen in the car – except Selena who didn't know me at all – kept glancing at me curiously. Demi even tried to get it out of me a few times on our way to the stage, all of them failing to work. This was going to be a surprise, and if I was able to pull this stunt off, this was going to be payback. Good payback.

We all filed in, doing our sound-checks for a little while. I performed a different song as my finale there, seeing as Disney execs would quickly ban me from singing what I wanted. I hung out with Demi and the other two boys while Nick got all lovey-dovey with Selena. I rolled my eyes once, turning back to the other three after I glanced their way. Player, much?

"What's going on with you and Nick, anyways?" Kevin asked.

He didn't need to know. Because Nick knew exactly what was going on, and he started all of this. It was his job to stop it. Otherwise, he would end up getting hurt. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's revenge. He knows that more than anyone.

"Don't worry about it, Kev," I smiled at him, glaring towards Nick. "He should know what's coming to him."

"Guys, over here!" A man called all six of us over. He was in a dark suit and I knew he was an exec. We all exchanged glances, going over. "So, we have a new plan... Apparently there's feud rumors again," he looked at Selena, Nick, and I pointedly. It was always us... Unless it was Joe and Taylor. They were an exception. "It's too late to plan a duet, because people are already beginning to fill the seats. But during the entire concert, you guys will stand on the sidelines while your other _friends_ are performing, and act as if you're having the time of your lives," he told us.

I froze before quickly taking this information to my advantage. "Yes, Sir."

Demi looked over at me with a quizzical expression as they left with smiles at my cooperation. I was the difficult Disney Princess and we all knew that. I was the one who didn't care what the public thought, and would make things public like crazy.

"What are you planning?"

"Oh, don't worry," I began to walk away. "It'll be good."

"I don't doubt that, but-"

"Demi, don't worry... I'm just giving Nick what he deserves."

I walked away before she could say anything else, going to get changed into the clothes I'd be performing in. I gathered my band together as we did our regular pep-talk. Only this time I had to remind them that we were changing songs. They all laughed, just as excited as I was to be doing this again. They were the only people who knew what was happening and couldn't wait to see his face. The face of pure revenge.

We all got up on stage, doing the first two songs without a problem. The Climb, and Party In the USA went by slower than normal. Probably because I was only anxious for the last song. I still danced and high-fived the fans, but the two songs seemed to last forever. I looked over to Nick once and was terrified; I couldn't even tell if his smiles were fake anymore. That smile with teeth he had on while he watched my walk across the stage - it looked real to me too

"Well, I hope you guys are having fun tonight," I yelled. "But, unfortunately this is the last song. Thanks for coming out tonight, and remember, Haiti can't get enough support right now." I was breathless. "Hope y'all enjoy this last one.

Then, I was finally able to turn around and do that motion that hadn't been done for too long. The motion I'd been looking forward to all night. I held my hands up behind my back, putting up a seven. I glanced back at them, nodding and the guitar began. I grinned. Showtime.

**I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared**

**It was awesome, _til _we lost it  
It's _getting_ possible for me, not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear  
**

I looked at Nick's face quickly, but he stayed composed. He was in front of people and he would keep his expression the same until we were backstage. Demi, however, was smiling huge, laughing and shaking her head at me. I would definitely get yelled at for this, but oh, it was worth it. This rush was worth it.

**  
The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks  
_When they act like you_, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you**

**It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here**

I walked over to Nick, smiling, ruffling his hair playfully as I sang the next line, while sending a glare only he would recognize. He took a deep breath as I did it and I knew he was holding in his anger. He couldn't pull off that real-looking smile now. _Anyone_ could tell it was forced.

**  
The 7 things I hate about you**

I walked over to Demi next, giving the other brothers hugs on my way by. I leaned over to her, sharing the microphone.

**  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts**

Next came Selena. I gave her a slight hug, ending the rest of the chorus with her before going back out center stage, giving a few high-fives to the crowd.

**  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you**

**And compared to all the great things--_  
They wouldn't take TOO long to write..._  
I probably should mention  
The _only_ 7 that I like.**

**The 7 things I like about you...  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
You make me** - That's when I did it. I pulled the mic away, not singing the 'L' word -** you.**

Then, the lights turned off, the music stopped, and we all walked backstage. Seeing that look on Nick's face when I left was icing on the cake. I knew right there, that I had definitely, gotten the right revenge.

I also knew that the concert was over, though, and I was about to get it. Two executives were already walking over to us, and by the looks on their faces, I knew it wasn't to say good job.

Demi looked over at them as well and we both watched as they kept their sights on me, coming closer and closer.

"I think you're in trouble," Joe came up behind us.

"I knew I would be," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I don't know what's going on between you two, but that was good performance," he smiled, giving me a hug before walking back over to Kevin.

That was why I loved Joe. He completely stayed out of the drama – didn't even ask to hear it. Even two years ago, we both knew that if there ever came a time where I didn't think I could make it through another day, he would've answered my call. We just both knew that he had to be there for Nick.

"Ms. Cyrus?" I turned back around, looking at him. "We would like to talk to you. Demi, you may come if you'd like."

They turned back around and began to walk, not even waiting for a response. I looked to Demi who smiled, walking. She wanted to see what went down, I could tell. She was excited to see what happened with the Disney execs, because she'd never experienced it before. With the Taylor comments they just kind of brushed if off. I don't think they even contacted her about it.

I went in, taking my spot across from the three of them that were there while Demi stayed in the back chair near the corner, wanting to go unnoticed.

"Hey, Miley," Gary sighed, trying to give me a pointed look.

I smiled, looking up and seeing him for the first time right across from me. "Mr. Marsh! I haven't seen you in awhile."

He laughed. "Funny how I really wanted to keep it that way, huh?"

"Hey, I can only keep my mouth shut for so long," I rose my arms.

"You can't do that!" the man beside him yelled. "Do you know how much damage control you'll have to go through?"

"It didn't damage me, though!"

"It showed you were fighting with Nick," he pointed out.

I simply rolled my eyes, though. "The world's known I've been in a fight with Nick."

"Well, now they know that you hate him."

"You can't just pull a stunt like that!"

"No one said it was about him!" I pointed out. "I didn't mention his name, I even touched him. I made it look like we were friends."

"You touched him while saying you hated him!" The guy on the right yelled back.

"Let me handle this," Gary told them, looking directly at me. "Miley, you need to stop pulling stunts like this."

I stood up, pointing my finger in the direction they were in behind the wall that was dividing us. "He did it!"

"But nobody even knows about it! He isn't as big as you are, Miley. I forbid you to repeat what I'm about to say – same goes to you, Demi – but he doesn't catch the spotlight like you do. You're so much bigger than him, and that's why everyone realizes when you change your lyrics and they don't when he does. People know your name, they don't know his, nevermind his songs."

I sighed. "I'm still a teenager, though. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to stop living just so that I can keep my reputation. I'm gonna be myself, and if people don't like who I am, well... That's why you have my best-friend to replace me."

He glanced over at Demi. "And when she decides to speak out more, like you? I saw the Ask Taylor video, I know you're rubbing off on her."

"You always have Selena," I grinned. "We both know she won't ever be herself."

"Miley," he warned.

"I know, but see, I tried to get along with her, but then it's like 'Wait... She stole my boyfriend.... _Again_."

"Maybe she really does like him."

"You can't talk me into it. I got Demi, she's all I need," I crossed my arms.

"What do you want to do for damage control?"

"I get a say in this?" I never got a say in anything. They never trusted me enough to ask my opinion. He simply nodded. "I say you wait. This is only gonna get worse, trust me."

He closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath, but after awhile he nodded. "Okay, we'll do that."

This wasn't right. I knew that my hearing must be off now, because he was actually listening. I mean, Gary was nice, but he cared deeply for the company.

"If it does get worse, though, you will need to do something for positive PR," he told me firmly. I nodded, already knowing that it would get so much worse that it already was. So far we were still playing nice with each other.

"You're dismissed."

**Nick.**

I watched that door, waiting for the two of them to come out of it. Oh, she wouldn't be getting away with this one. I had a little piece of my mind to give her, and she better pray she could puppy dog pout her way out of this one because I was _not_ happy with her. At all.

How could she do that? Just waltz out on stage, acting like she owns the place.

The door opened as the infamous Gary Marsh came out. I didn't talk to him at all unless it was with Miley, but it was apparent that him and Miley had gotten to know each other over the years... and that wasn't exactly a good thing.

Considering she was the only person who was actually on a first name basis with him, they knew each other a little too well in my opinion. It took a lot of trouble to get in to get deep enough to even see him – Demi hadn't seen him for the Ask Taylor stunt, and Selena hadn't seen him for her little speech on stage few weeks ago.

I excused myself from everyone, marching over to Miley. Demi saw me coming, but I got to her too quick for a warning to be said. I grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around. She looked panicked at first, then she saw it was me and it all just turned into one, confident smirk. That smirk that I hated so much.

"What the hell."

She tilted her head to the side. "Is there a problem, Nicholas?"

"I'm gonna go," Demi said softly, running over to Joe.

"Actually there is. You see, I have this ex-girlfriend. She's a total bitch and likes to sing songs about how much she hates people," I smiled. "Know any way to get rid of her?"

"You can always commit suicide. Not _that_ many people would miss you," her tone was bitter, dry, and sarcastic.

I threw my head back. No. I wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. Because that would be quitting. And I don't quit. Especially not when Miley's playing. "Funny."

"I must've missed the part where I was joking."

"You can't do stuff like that!" I told her, finally yelling.

"Well, I kinda just did. And, Chicken Little, the sky ain't falling yet."

She obviously didn't get it. I threw my hands up, trying to get it through her head. "My reputation is! With that song you know what people will think. They'll think 'cause Sele-"

"Don't bring her up!" she hissed, pointing her freshly manicured nail at me. "And you know what, I'm not worried, because they'll be thinking right. If they want to think you're a jackass because you're a player _and _can only score two different girls in your life to play the came with, who am I to stop them?"

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. "Why, are you jealous? Is that why you really don't like Selena?"

"Oh, no. Honey, I don't like Selena because she's a hypocritical slut that likes to lie to me in her freetime. Plus she hurt Demi, which just pisses me off. Demi's the sweetest person in the world and you know that."

"Really? Because I dunno if you've looked in a magazine lately, but most people are calling _you_ the slut."

"That's because _most people_ don't know _her_ name," she mocked me. "I don't even get how you could possibly go out with someone who would hurt their best-friend like that."

"She's honestly a lot like-"

She rose her eyebrows. "You better not finish that."

"She-"

"Don't."

"Is-"

"Nicholas," she growled, her voice dangerously threatening.

I wasn't scared of her though.

"_Exactly_," I paused again. That look in her eyes was there. The look of testing me, threatening me to see if I would go on. That look of challenge mixed with complete fury. She was pissed off more than ever before. I was hitting all the right buttons.

"Like you."

Then, it all happened so quick. Me standing there, testing her limits, her warning me, me ignoring it, and lastly, her hand coming down straight across my face. My hand quickly went up to where she slapped me, as I just looked at her with wide eyes.

"Don't _ever_ compare me to her again," she growled, threatening me.

Then, before I could say anything else, she walked away without so much as a glance back.

I was in shock. Miley slapped someone. She slapped someone and _I_ was that someone. I just put my hand up to my cheek staring after her. Maybe the rumors were true. After all the time I spent denying them, maybe they weren't rumors.

She had changed.

And _not_ in the good way.

That didn't mean I would quit though. It didn't mean that at all.

All it meant, was _Game On_.

**i hope you liked it. :D & im really not trying to make either Miley OR Nick the 'bad guy'. tell me what you thought? reviews are lovely. :)**

**twitter; meliiissa (:  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.  
Miley.**

I walked back over to Demi, not even caring what his expression was. I couldn't believe he would actually compare me to that fake Barbie of a girlfriend he has. We were nothing alike. See, for one, I knew that I could never be perfect no matter how hard I tried, and I didn't push the sweetest girl in the entire world away. Oh, and then I'm actually myself in public while she just tries to be perfect. I swear, she changes every month.

That actually felt good.

I wrapped my arms around Demi, giving her a hug once I walked over.

"What'd you do?" she whispered.

"Set him in his place," I told her quietly, giving Joe a hug next. Then, finally came a small one to Kevin.

"Nicky!" Selena suddenly squealed. I sighed, looking back at him with everyone else. Our eyes met before he smiled back at his girlfriend, wrapping her in a tight hug, pulling away to kiss her - much longer than necessary, then simply looking over at her head... Directly at me.

"Hey, Sel."

"You okay?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, _babe_," he nodded, kissing her forehead. He swiveled to me again, doing his stupid lopsided grin.

"Careful, Nick," I shot him the same smug look back. "Your cheek is getting a little red."

That confident look fell quicker than ever, feeling everyone stare at the red mark that was appearing. The red mark that was appearing because a _girl_ slapped him. And we both knew that it could've been so much harder.

Selena suddenly inspected it, carefully running her hand across it one she saw.

"Baby, what happened?" she was so concerned over it – as if he was about to die. He's a big boy, he'd be okay. I'm his ex-girlfriend who has absolutely no muscle. I wanted to go over and slap _her _as she interlaced their hands, whisking him away from us. She completely over-reacted. "C'mon, let's go find some ice."

"He doesn't need any ice, it was just a slap," I rolled my eyes, turning back to the other three.

"You slapped him!?" Demi asked me.

All three of them looked shocked, as if I'd never slapped anyone before. Well, I guess that could be because I haven't, but still. They had to know it would happen some day with how much Nick and I hate each other.

"Miley!" Demi yelled. I snapped back into the real world, facing them directly. That's when I saw it – they were all _upset_ that I had slapped him. "Did you hit him?"

"Well," I began to play with my fingers, focusing on them instead. All that confidence that I had had thirty seconds ago slowly drained my body. "I didn't exactly hit him. It was more of a..."

"Miley, that isn't you," Joe sounded the most disappointed in me that I had ever heard him. More disappointed then when my pictures were released, more disappointed than when Nick and I broke up, even more disappointed than when I told the world about us or came out with _7 Things_ for the first time.

"You guys don't know what's going on," I tried to sound defensive but in the end it came out in a quiet, meek voice.

"I do, and I must've missed the part where there was a good reason to slap him," Demi spoke. I took a chance and glanced at Kevin... I could tell that I was about to welcome 2008 all over again. That same expression was there as the day I broke up with Nick for the first time. That same expression of him being pissed at me and the glint in his eyes that showed he was about to take Nick's side again and give me the silent treatment.

I knew my reason wouldn't change his mind either, because thinking it over, it sounded stupid in my head, so once I said it out loud that would only make it seem stupider.

"Miley?" Joe called out. "Why did you do it?"

"He, uh..." I bit my lip. "He compared me to Selena?"

That's all it took for Kevin to walk away. I sighed, running my hands through my hair. "You guys don't know how much I don't like her. I don't like how she always has to suck up to the company, I don't like how she ditched Demi, I don't like how she stole my boyfriend, and I don't like how she has to change so that she's perfect all the time," I ranted. "If I ever turn into her – well, I'd rather be dead than feel the constant need to be perfect. To not know that people make mistakes. So when he sat there telling me with all his stupid little cockiness that I was exactly like her in every way, just testing my limits, I..."

I had no idea what to even say after that. I didn't know what the hell I was thinking or what was going through my head... In fact, I wasn't thinking.

"I wish I could say that it's all okay, but it isn't," Joe pursed his lips, shoving his hands in his pockets. "What if he had forgotten to take his insulin and had been light headed. He could've passed out."

"He would've lived," I murmured softly. But I knew it was still a risk. I had to be careful. Especially after he used so much energy performing.

"That's not the point. The point is he could've been hurt," Joe yelled.

I took a deep breath. "Look... I know my limits with him. And I love how you and Kev are so protective, but, honestly, this isn't your fight. You need to let me and Nick handle this ourselves."

"I don't blame her," Demi backed me up. I grinned. She was one of the few people who I knew if I ever needed her she'd back me up whether she agreed or not. Even better, though, she was one of the few people who Joe would listen to no matter what. "If he started comparing me to Selena he'd be smacked with all I have."

Joe shook his head. "It's different-"

"It's not," she told him sternly. "It may have been awhile ago, and it may not have been as long, but you need to remember that Sel was her best-friend too."

**Nick.**

"She what!?" Selena snapped her head over to look at me as she suddenly stopped walking. Her eyes looked way too concerned. It was as if she was slapped instead of me. No offense, but it was just Miley. I could handle her fine.

"It's nothing."

"_Miley_ hit you?" she laughed, and suddenly it seemed as if her entire body relaxed. "Wow, you must really know how to piss girls off."

"Please, Miley just hates me in general. She's probably been looking for a reason to smack me-"

"Miley's never hit anything in her life. She probably hasn't even punched her pillow."

"Well, then I guess I'm the first."

She shook her head, turning back around and squeezing my hand. "That kind of pisses me off. I mean, what you said couldn't have been that bad. No need to get violent."

I cringed. Thinking back it was. I compared her to my current girlfriend _after_ completely leading her on for the past year. I'm pretty sure that's on the How-To-Be-a-Douche list.

"It really wasn't... I just tried to show her that she's not always right."

"She can be stupid sometimes," Selena looked over at me as I agreed.

"I still remember when we were thirteen and I just met her she wanted to see if she had a magic fish so she took it out of the water to see if it would survive," I chuckled. "Then, when it died, she called me sobbing."

"What'd she say?"

"That she was a fish murderer."

She started laughing. "You still love her?"

"Nah, we kinda hate each other right now... which would be why she slapped me."

"But what if she wasn't mad at you? And you weren't fighting-"

"She slapped me because I told her that you were better," I suddenly interrupted.

My heartbeat got quicker as I watched her face light up. She smiled, not biting her lip like Miley would, and kept walking. Gee, too bad that was a lie. I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"I love you," she told me softly.

I looked around for people listening. For some reason, I didn't want anyone to hear me say those words back. "I love you too."

Lies in a day: Four.

Because deep down, in that same place that I deep down knew that I still loved Miley, I knew she was nothing like Selena.... Nothing at all. She wasn't even close.

Miley may not know it; but she's so much better and she doesn't even try.

**kay. so i suck at remembering to put things in authors notes. but HOPEFULLY ill get them all this time. **

**FIRST: Some of you may read reallifetragedy's stories. if you don't – they're amazing. well her computer is Stuplamen (Stupid & Lame with an n at the end to make it sound coooler) & broke... again. so she wont be posting for awhile :((**

**SECOND: my twitter - meliiissa**

**THIRD: thank you so much for reading :D what did you think? Would YOU ever act like this if you were Nick/Miley? reviews are lovely(:**

**oh, & i have the next TWO chapters allll ready :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.  
Miley.**

I laughed.

And then, for the first time, I couldn't stop myself. I just kept laughing. Tears were falling and if anyone else was with me in the room they'd think I was an idiot. But I couldn't help it. I couldn't believe he would actually take a girl on a date to go golfing.

_Golfing._

I sighed, scrolling through the pictures still trying to control myself. He didn't want to know the look on my face if he ever asked me on a date to golf. That would be like asking me if I wanted to do Algebra with him... for fun. I'd say hell no and tell him something much funner. Watching my dog _pee_ is funner than golfing.

I leaned back, just smiling to myself. If that was his payback it was a terrible fail. He wasn't even going to get a response. It just wasn't worth it.

My big question right now, though, was who would actually _agree_ to go golfing? Even Selena bashed it on the phone when I still talked to her. Then again; maybe the rumors were true. Maybe she did change for him, and maybe he did completely control her.

I giggled again. Golfing... God, how boring can you get? And Selena didn't even take advantage of it! I mean, if it was me I already know exactly what I'd do while I was there. It'd start with not listening to him at all. If he told me to stand somewhere I'd stand the teeniest bit off so he'd have to come put his hands softly on my arms and adjust me so that I was in the right place.

Then, I wouldn't hit the ball right. I just, wouldn't be able to get my arms to go in the right motion. Next, as a punishment, he'd need to lean over my body, holding my hands to the club so that I could finally hit the right way. Almost as if he were cradling me into this huge hug.

After that, I'd pretend to forget everything he taught me so he'd come over again. He'd have to give me one of those big hugs again before he finally would realize what I was doing, giving me that playful little smirk. Suddenly, he would back away with this monumental smile on his face.

Yet, Selena didn't even check out his features while they were there. I mean, he was the hottest when he was frustrated, trying his hardest to beat something and concentrating on it. Of course, she just kept golfing, not even caring she was out with him. Did she not know how lucky she was? Or maybe she was actually finding the game interesting too.

Either way, this had to be _the_ most boring relationship I've ever seen. I have better fake dates than their real ones.

I got up, going into Noah's room and laying down on her bed. She looked up from her video game before getting back into it. I stared at the ceiling for awhile, thinking.

"Why are you here?" Noah's face was above mine, about two inches away. I blinked once, realizing I must've fallen asleep.

"I wanted to see you. I didn't mean to fall asleep. What time is it?"

"Time for you to get a watch!"

I groaned, looking over to the digital one beside her bed. "How long did you let me sleep – thirty seconds?"

"I don't want you to sleep on my bed all night!" she defended, putting one hand on her hip. She furrowed her eyebrows, resting her hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired."

"You seem upset."

"I'm fine, Noah!" I snapped at her. She came up, giving me a hug.

"You should go talk to Brandi. She'll know what to do."

I laughed, getting up. "You want your bed back, huh?"

She grinned at me a little too innocently, watching as I walked out. I heard her sigh once I walked away, flipping the channel of her TV to a different channel as some theme song came on.

I walked into Brandi's room, laying on her bed and doing the same procedure. She swiveled around from doing her hair in the bathroom. "I'll call you back, 'kay, Sam? ...love you too! See you later."

"You could've finished. I didn't wanna talk," I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Then why did you come in here?"

"I didn't wanna be alone either."

"Nick issues?" she sat down next to me as I sprung up.

"Why does everyone just assume it's Nick!?" I yelled. "Huh? Why is it every single time I'm upset: 'Nick issues?' I _do_ have other friends you know? I mean, the kid isn't even my boyfriend, yet everyone _still_ always jumps to conclusions that it's him! Maybe I'm PMSing, maybe Demi pissed me off, maybe Noah is annoying me! I'm so sick of people pretending to know me!"

I don't know why that caused me to snap, but it did. I'd had enough with the comments and Brandi just happened to push my buttons. She stared at me for awhile before nodding, standing up.

"Well that's a yes," she muttered, walking away.

I sat up, swinging up a wrist. "You aren't gonna ask what's wrong?"

"You said you didn't want to talk!"

"I didn't mean it!" I shot back.

She sighed, turning around, looking worn thin. "Yes, Miley? What's going on with your bipolar relationship?"

I glared at her, scowling. "We're in a fight."

"Oh, you mean you have _issues_ with _Nick_?" she asked bitterly.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm in a bad mood and pissed off."

"It's fine," she gave in, coming back to sit down with me. "Now what's going on?"

"Well, we got into a fight because he led me on for three months, then just randomly starts going out with Selena. No publicity, no nothing. They're going out. Then, he didn't have the balls to tell me about it so I had to find out from a fricken gossip site and call Demi to see," I told her, dragging out the words to make it more dramatic. "Now we just keep insulting each other – I'm winning, by the way – so it's like I dunno what to do."

"This sounds stupid," she replied, looking me directly in the eye. "I mean, why don't you just talk to him about it?"

"Because he's the one who started this. _He_ should talk to _me_ about it!"

"I am so glad I have Sam. You and Nick have more drama than a Soap Opera."

I rolled my eyes. I knew it was true, though. It's always been like that. We went an entire three months without a real fight once. That's our record. And that was only because we didn't know each other well enough to call out our flaws. It was the first summer that I'd met him. The first three months of dating.

Then, we hit our first fight the day after his birthday when I wasn't 'polite enough' to his cousins. Apparently I held too much of his attention causing him to talk even less than normal. Which made me start most of the conversations with them. His cousins all loved me, but of course it was my fault that he didn't talk to them as much as he wanted to. I was able to talk to them.

In fact, I even traded numbers with one of his cousins. We were best-friends – in fact, we still are pretty close. She didn't really care when Nick and I broke up. She knew it was stupid to even get involved. Maybe I should talk to her about this...

"He took her golfing," I blurted out.

Brandi scoffed, trying to hide her laughing. "Talk about a hot date."

"Yeah. And she looked like she actually _enjoyed_ it," I threw my hand up. "I don't care if it was with Nick. If that was me, I'd demand that we go somewhere else."

"Maybe he thinks you're too high maintenance," Brandi offered. I glared at her. If anything Nick was too high maintenance – not me. "Maybe not?"

"Definitely not," I growled, storming out of her room.

No one understood. I can't give up. Giving up is like quitting. No – giving up is quitting. And I don't quit, or put up with crap. I'm not letting him win. He won't. He never will.

Not in this game.

**Nick.**

I sat on the golf course, trying to concentrate, but not being able to. I still can't believe I was actually taking a girl on date to go golfing. Better yet, I can't believe a girl is letting me take her on a date to golf. If this was Miley.... well, if this was Miley she wouldn't even consider golfing. She would turn it down in a heartbeat.

I knew that if I ever really wanted to pursue golfing, she would come and support me, but until then, she couldn't care less. She didn't like golf, didn't want to like golfing, and never would. She called me old for playing it, and always told me I had better things to do. Like clean a toliet.

I smiled. That's why I had Selena now. She actually would come with me and keep me company. She wanted to watch me and I have to admit, getting the chance to stare at her for three hours while she golfed wasn't that bad either.

She kept acting like a pro at it, but really, it was obvious she'd never been here before in her life. With the time it took her to get through the first hole I already knew I would regret bringing her here. She would refuse help, yet take forever to get the ball in.

I'd act happy whenever she finally got it in, just anxious for this to be over. I didn't know why the paparazzi were following us around, but at the same time I didn't care. Everything I had with her I felt free to share. I felt like the world could know if they wanted. Because we weren't serious, and I didn't want to keep her to myself, or have private dates so we could make-out. She was just a girl.

A girl who I was using... again. Better yet, a girl who didn't deserve to be used at all, nevermind twice. Eventually, I promised myself, it wouldn't be using her. I really would be over my ex and in love with her. Right now it was just hard because it'd been so long since I'd had to adjust to anyone other than Miley's style. Soon enough, though, it'd be no problem to look at Selena and have that smile appear naturally.

"Nick, I think we should go. You promised your mom you'd be home by five for dinner," she worried. I checked my watch. Really, we could stay for another fifteen minutes or so, but I didn't tell her that. I simply nodded, turning towards the car.

Now, if this were Miley – well, it didn't matter. Because it wasn't Miley, and it would never be Miley. This was _Selena._ Yeah, they were different, but I would just have to get used to that.

"Did you have fun?"

She plastered on a fake smile, lying to me. "Yeah! It was great."

"I'm glad," I sighed, opening her door for her before slamming it shut.

Once I was finally alone in my room I jumped over to my laptop, typing in OceanUp's site. They had posted our date more than two hours ago... So why didn't Miley do or say anything yet? I knew that she must've seen it. Despite what she may say, she was addicted to the site. She checked it too often and cared to much.

Which would mean one thing... Something happened to her, she's busy, or she doesn't care. Considering there aren't any pictures of her out, I doubt she's busy. Then if OceanUp hasn't even started a rumor about her being in a chronic situation, it's pretty unlikely that something happened to her.

That only left the last one; She doesn't care. It wouldn't surprise me. She hated golfing after all. People had to be quiet, respectful, and concentrate – three things she couldn't do. Add patience into that mix and it was obvious that when it came to golfing she wouldn't care a bit. It didn't make her jealous, I realized.

Not in the slightest bit.

In fact, she was probably sitting at home laughing.

"Wow, could he get any lamer?"

I heard the words in my head.

This was stupid - We were stupid... Most of all, I was stupid.

But I loved her. After all this time, I still loved her.

But it's time to get over it.

We're the past.

**Dedicated to ColourMyWorld. :DD happy birthday, love!! hope its a good one(: oh, & i found it funny yours is 3-3 & mine is 2-2. okay. whatever :D haha. not funny, right.**

**thank you for all the lovely NJK nominations. =) i lovvee them. & dont forget to check out the Next Biggest Star contest!! Go check Jonasfan101's page for detailss.**

**oh, & if i usually read/review your story & havent been, its cuzz im not getting my notifications. if you want me to read a story, tell me. ill read it :D**

**what'd you think? review please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Miley.  
**I took a deep breath, looking at my reflection. I had to make sure that I didn't appear to be trying too hard for the sake of Disney – it took hours of my publicists begging before they even accepted a PR relationship with someone outside of the company – yet I had to look like I was trying hard enough in order for Nick to believe that Liam was really my boyfriend.

So far that task was impossible. This was the fourth outfit I've tried on, but I think it might work. In fact, it'll have to work because I don't any more time to waste trying on the rest of my closet. I had fifteen minutes to do my hair _and _make-up. Usually it wouldn't be a big deal if I was a few minutes late for my date, except that's the problem with publicity relationships. The 'boyfriend' doesn't care if you're still getting ready. He wants to leave.

I groaned, rushing to brush through my hair, simply leaving it wavy and running gel through it. I didn't have time for much more other than foundation and a quick, single layer of eyeshadow. I grabbed my purse and ran downstairs just as the doorbell rang, saying a quick good-bye to mom.

"Hey, _boyfriend_. Long time, no see," I smiled.

He sighed, pretending to be dreading this "date", and gave me a pointed look. "At least tell me you and Nick aren't fighting."

"I could, but we are," I shrugged. "Oh, and he thinks we're really dating, by the way. Can we not mess that up?"

He shook his head, laughing. "He'll find out eventually."

I got in the car, watching my house fade away. "Still, he won't know until I want him to."

"You remember how we promised as _friends_ to always be honest with each other?" He asked suddenly, being completely nonchalant about it. I nodded, remembering the exact day in Tybee when he asked. "Well, I _honestly_, think this is stupid."

"So do I," I confessed. "But, see, here's the thing; I'm not giving up. I mean, he doesn't even have a _reason_ to be mad at me! If he wants to be friends, he can apologize, because this is his fault."

"Maybe he's mad at you for the same reason you're mad at him. Because you're supposedly going out with me."

"So? He should get his facts straight. All he'd have to do is ask around to find out the truth. That's what I did."

He shrugged. "I dunno. So, how've you been other than that?"

"Just great. I mean, I love fighting with my ex-boyfriend-slash-best-friend. And you?"

"Uh, better than you," he chuckled, and I found myself laughing too. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Pinkberry."

He looked at me again. I put my arms up as if in surrender. "I'm not trying to make him jealous. I just want my stupid yogurt."

"Fine, okay. We'll go. But remember, if we see any of your friends or my friends, I'm not pretending to be your boyfriend, and especially if I ever meet Nick, I'm not going to say we're dating. I'm not going to fake it. This is your idea to go here."

"I know," I grinned. If it was to make Nick jealous again, I would be backing down, but for once, I wanted to go. I wanted to go to Pinkberry and simply eat yogurt with someone other than Nick and enjoy myself.

He pulled into the parking spot and we looked at each other for awhile. "No kissing," he warned. "All we're doing is holding hands and hugs. Got it?"

I rolled my eyes, opening my door and getting ready for the flashes. "I get it, okay? Chill."

I stepped out as he did the same and the asking of questions started. "Miley! Miley!" I ignored them, meeting Liam in the middle as we linked hands. He squeezed mine a little, but not in a reassuring way. More of a warning message telling me not to try anything.

I squeezed his back as hard as I could. He nudged me with a playful grin.

"Jerk," he muttered. But 'Jerk' wasn't much of an insult anymore. Especially when it's said in a hot accent.

"Whatever, Mate," I laughed as we stepped inside.

"What are you gonna get?"

"What can you afford?" I asked jokingly.

He scoffed, raising an eyebrow at me. "I'm not paying for you."

"You're the boyfriend!"

"You're the billionaire!"

"I don't care," I crossed my arms over my chest, staring at him. "Everybody knows that the boyfriend pays."

He leaned down, getting closer to my ear so that the other customers wouldn't hear. "See, that's why I'm not your real boyfriend."

I shrugged. "Either way, you're paying."

**Nick.  
**I grinned, proud of myself for coming up with this and looking over to Selena in the passenger seat. If Miley wanted to take her boyfriend to Pinkberry in the middle of January, I could do it when it was actually semi-warm. I would take Selena there, and I wouldn't feel bad about it. Besides, I still had to find some way to get her to make up an insult about me – to make her jealous.

"I've never been here before," Selena told me randomly, turning to look at me.

I snapped my head over to her. "How do you live in LA and never go to Pinkberry? You need to live."

She laughed. "Shut up! I just never felt right going here."

I knew what she meant. She knew that this was Miley's favorite place, and she knew that it was sorta our thing to go there. She didn't feel right invading that – especially since she was once Miley's friend. They weren't that close to each other, but they did love each other at one point.

"Me either. But I think it's time to move on with our lives... Let's stop living in the past" She nodded as I pulled into the parking spot. "Hold on, I'll open your door."

I got out, running over to the other side. I took her hand, leading her out as the paparazzi crowded around us. They were all shouting things while some were waiting by the window to take pictures of us inside. I put on a smile, guiding us both inside. I ordered quickly then found us a seat on the opposite side of where all the paparazzi were gathered.

She took a bite, smiling when she tasted it. "I like this place."

"It's only the best."

"Are you sure Miley would be okay with us being here together?"

I wanted to roll my eyes. I had to resist it pretty badly too. Of course she would be okay. She took Liam here and was perfectly okay with that, so why wouldn't she be if I took Selena here? Besides, if she wasn't okay with it that would just make this all even better. But instead of explaining this to her I simply smiled. "I'm sure."

"Okay," she was still nervous, but she went back to eating.

"Hold on!" My head snapped over in the direction the voice was coming from. I would recognize it anywhere. "I gotta use their facilities."

The guy next to her laughed, watching her bounce away. She walked straight past us, not noticing us for a second. She didn't even glance in our direction. That explains why the paparazzi have left us alone. They were too busy watching her publicly flirt with her boyfriend.

Selena looked at me, trying to put the pieces together. "Did you know she was gonna be here?"

"No," I shook my head. "Trust me, I'm just as surprised as you are."

"Nick-"

"You want me to prove it?" I asked her. She sat back, crossing her arms. I groaned, waiting for Miley to come out. She still didn't notice us, and I knew she wouldn't like the fact that I was here.

"Miley!"

She stopped, turning around in confusion her eyes widened when she saw me, her jaw clenching. "What are you doing here?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm here with Selena," I told her. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here with Liam," she told me. I couldn't shake off the confusion. That normal bubbling confidence she always withheld wasn't there. It almost seemed like she was nervous... "Not that it matters."

Or, maybe it was.

"It does. Because see, while you're over there acting like a slut with your boyfriend, we're trying to eat."

"Nick!" Selena shrieked.

"It's fine," Miley told her while she sneered at me. "All that matters is I'm not the one who has to deal with him."

"That's right," I feigned recognition. "You like having to deal with the older guys so they'll sleep with you."

The second after I said that I regretted it. Her face fell and was replaced by a glare darker than I'd ever seen. For the first time in my life, she scared me too. She slowly walked closer, opening her mouth to say something that I knew wouldn't be a compliment. I couldn't picture what she was thinking, couldn't read her eyes, but I knew one thing; she was ready to do much worse than hit me. She was ready to completely _destroy_ me.

"Babe," Liam came over, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her temple. "C'mon. We gotta get going if you still wanna make it to that movie."

She jumped, turning to him surprised. "Oh, yeah, that's right."

He chuckled, leaning down to peck her on the lips. "Wow, way to forget."

"Sorry," she laughed. "Oh, and this is Nick. That kid I told you about."

The aussie smirked, making me self conscious. That was not the greatest smirk to get. He nodded respectfully to me, showing his disapproval.

"Nick, this is Liam... Then, this is Selena. Selena, Liam."

He turned to my girlfriend, smiling a smile that he didn't give to me at all. He showed respect to her. "Hi, Selena."

Great. So she was telling her boyfriend shit about me. Just what I needed. He pulled her against him as she giggled, smiling up at him. I rolled my eyes. I didn't recall asking to see some cheesy love film. They made me sick.

"Well, we gotta go," Liam grabbed Miley's hand, looking out at the paparazzi. "Ready to face 'em?"

"They've already been taking pictures," she pointed out.

He started walking. I watched as Miley leaned up to his ear, whispering something. Probably a remark about me. Liam shook his head. "In the car."

She sighed, doing her famous eyeroll. He opened the door of the restaurant for her. "After you, Princess."

I faced Selena as she was trying to hide her laugh. I had to resist rolling my own eyes, shoving the yogurt into my mouth instead.

"Nice accent," I muttered.

Selena finally couldn't help it. She started laughing uncontrollably. "He so hates you."

I shook my head, a small grin on. I'm not too fond of him either. Actually, it was more that I wasn't fond that Miley was fond of him. And, to add onto that, she wasn't the least bit jealous. I saw it in her eyes. She didn't even care Selena was here. The minute Liam got here she just showed curiosity and confusion. Nothing else. She was just happy he was there to back her up.

Maybe it was time to take this to the next level.

**okaay. sorta a filler. BUT the next chapter is where the drama slowly begins. cuz, this _IS_ just the beginning you know? xP**

**twitter; meliiissa**

**hope you liked it :D thank you so much for all the NJK awards!!(;  
**

**ps, i love your reviews :D  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Miley**  
I looked up at Liam in confusion walking out. He told me a lot of things on our way here, but there were only three things that he went out of his way to make crystal clear. One, we were just friends. Two, absolutely no kissing. And three, if he ran into Nick, he would make sure that he understood we were just friends. He completely backed me up in there _and_ kissed me. I didn't understand.

"I thought you didn't want to fake it," I leaned up on my tiptoes, whispering in his ear.

He kept a straight face. "In the car."

I didn't say anything. What had happened? I really thought it was all going to go downhill – that he would find out I had been bluffing all along and win. But if anything, I just gave him the best payback I could. I proved to him that I had moved on.

"Why did you do that?" I asked the question again, looking him over while I put on my seatbelt.

He sighed, beginning to pull out. "Changed my mind."

"Liam!"

"I was just sitting there, then suddenly I thought about how fun it would be to get this Disney hotshot jealous, and, well, that's all the motive I needed," he smirked, winking at me. "Guess my amazing plan worked, huh?"

"I'm serious!" Yet I couldn't help laughing. I looked out the window. "I was so sure I was screwed and then you just showed up. I don't understand why you would help when you warned me so many times."

I glanced back at Liam as he bit his lip. He was thinking over something, but he couldn't find a way to say it. I watched buildings pass by until we finally pulled into my driveway.

He shuffled, turning to me. "He's an ass, Mi."

I sighed. Somehow, I got this a lot, but coming from Liam – a guy who had never before met Nick in his life – the comment reached a whole new level. He wasn't a bad guy... he just wasn't too happy with me right now. The same way I really, _really_ was not too happy with him. "No he's n-"

"He is!" he protested, getting out of the car. I followed him out, walking down the driveway with him. "He is. And I think you're the only one who doesn't see it."

"Selena doesn't."

"Selena's clueless," he rolled his eyes. "After all, according to you she went back to a guy who only used her the first time, right?"

I ran my hand through my hair, not able to face him. "I'm sure he charmed her."

"Well she's old enough to know that when someone breaks your heart that badly, you don't travel back to them like a lost puppy."

I put a hand on my hip, stopping. "And why not?"

"You and Nick are different. I mean, he broke your heart, and you made him prove every ounce of love in his body for you was still there. I mean, really, when the poor kid came up this summer he _still _looked terrified you'd turn him away from just being friends. You must've made him go through the Amazing fucking Race."

I laughed, throwing my entire head back. Oh, the things he went through to prove that the fact he wanted to be friends again wasn't a scam. For example, I wanted him to go to the Hannah movie premiere. Now, that wouldn't be that hard, but, of course I didn't want anyone to see him. Him sneaking into the premiere? Not so easy.

Then, there was the time he first called the day before the Inaugural to tell me how he'd love to be friends. I told him to make that statement publicly. I didn't think he would do it at all, nevermind the next day.

Of course, the best times were the days when I would randomly decide that I wanted him to get me something or simply come visit me at one in the morning. I would call him completely giddy and hyper while he answered half asleep. Then, every time I would tell him about how if he really loved me or really wanted to be my best friend again that he would do anything for me. If only he knew that if he ever would've put his foot down and stopped, I would've been okay with it.

He never once turned me down, though. Not even when he had those early morning interviews or he had to run because his parents would hear a car. Sometimes he muttered small phrases under his breath, but the point was that he actually did them.

I smiled a little remembering it. "He went through a lot those first six months," I admitted. I caught his eye again. "He really can be a sweet guy."

Liam let out a deep breath, his face turning hard. "Still. It doesn't give him any right to say some of the things he did. How can you just stand there and let him call you a slut, or give you this bullshit about sleeping with guys?"

After I was silent for awhile he continued. "He shouldn't be able to say that."

"He's mad at me," I shrugged. "It's just what we do when we're mad. I call him a dick, and an ass, and a cheating man-whore while he throws it all right back at me."

"Still, you're a girl."

"It doesn't matter." I paused. No one ever understood us before, I didn't expect them to now. "We put each other through hell. It's what we do."

"You deserve more. You both do," he told me honestly, walking back to his car. "I'm not trying to tell you to do anything, Miley. But, what I am telling you, is to watch out. Because one of you is going to end up hurt in the end. And this cycle won't stop alone."

I paused, not wanting to admit to myself that he was right. We both deserved more than this. I watched him pull out of the driveway in a daze, just sitting on the grass looking at the clouds.

The cycle of day and night started somewhere, too. That never stopped, so why should our cycle? We weren't anything special. I sat up, picking some of the grass. The stars and clouds have taken turns coming out for billions of years now, and it would continue billions more in the future. It was natural. The cycle has been going on forever – ever since the two of them met.

And now... I wasn't sure if I wanted to see the clouds and stars the rest of my life. I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep the same cycle for the rest of my life. I wasn't sure if I could even deal with this cycle for the rest of my life.

Which meant – if I couldn't deal with the cycle – I wasn't sure if I wanted to wait for Nick to change for the rest of my life.

**Nick.  
**I threw the tennis ball up in the air again, trying to catch it as it hit me straight in the mouth again. I sat up, cursing. I could catch a ball – I knew that. I just couldn't catch the damn thing with her running through my head like this. We weren't dating, we weren't friends, and we were supposed to hate each other. So why the hell was I thinking about her like this?

I still felt it, though. My heart was still slowly breaking each time I played the memory through my head. Her clinging onto Liam. She seemed so happy with him. As if she never expected him to hold her like that, and he was hero for coming over and sucking her face off. I threw the ball at my wall, letting it bounce off and fall to the floor.

Glancing at my phone I grabbed it, checking for text messages but there were none. Or at least none I cared about. None from her. Then again, I was pretty sure she knew that she completely won that round. My plan to get her pissed backfired, and instead I was the one sitting alone in my room on a Sunday night, thinking about my ex-girlfriend. While I had a girlfriend who I was supposed to be on a date with.

Of course I wasn't though. Why? Because I ditched her to sit in my room alone and think about Miley, the girl who probably hated me most right now and just slapped me a few weeks ago at my own concert. Of course.

Because that made perfect sense.

I picked up the phone, calling Dani. She was one person who I knew would know exactly what Miley was thinking and tell me the truth. She wouldn't sugarcoat anything. No matter how much I would want for her to lie, she wouldn't.

I decided to call their house phone since they were both practically obsessing over it. It was the first time either of them had one of their own, therefore, they felt like the most grown up people in the world.

"Hello?"

Nick sighed, half out of relief someone answered and half out of stress. "Kev, is Danielle there?"

"Yeah, hold on."

"Told you it was for me!" she gloated. I could hear her smile in the background. "Yes, Nick?"

"Are you busy? I need girl advice."

"Oh boy," she took a deep breath as I heard shuffling. "What's going on?"

I didn't want to tell her all at once. I wanted to gradually lead into it, acting as if it was all no big deal. I had practiced the speech in my head, even. But now, with her on the other line it all poured out faster than I could control. Everything from what I was really trying to do with Selena to the fact that I was still in love with Miley. Completely in love.

"Then why are you doing this?" she asked after I was done. "If you love her that much, why are you making things so hard?"

"It's just how we are," I tried to say. It still sounded so stupid, though. Maybe because it shouldn't be the way we were. We shouldn't be fighting like this. We should be best-friends – maybe even more.

"Well, I know Miley loves you."

"But?"

She sighed, and I could picture her trying to figure out if she should be honest. "But the fact is, every girl will wait... but no girl can wait forever. Just remember that, okay?"

"Miley isn't waiting," I protested. We were fighting, and it takes two to fight.

"Yeah, but you aren't there holding her either."

I thought about it. I couldn't say anything back, though. There wasn't anything I could say that would make me look or feel any better about the situation.

"So, you're saying not to make things worse," I resolved.

"Maybe you should just quit. I mean, we both know you're being as public as you can with Selena," she told me, and for the first time I thought I heard a hint of bitterness in her voice. As if she was restraining from yelling at me.

"I will," I promised. "But..."

She groaned. "Did you do something that's gonna screw you guys up even more?"

"No, I just – Selena was mentioning that The Last Song looks good and-"

"Please tell me you didn't, Nick," she plead.

"I invited her to go with me to the premiere."

"Nick," she almost spat my name. "Nick, Nick. My God, Nicholas!" she bursted, finally raising her voice. I looked down, knowing that this was wrong. "Did it ever cross your mind how Miley would feel about that? I mean, how can you stoop as low as to _ruin_ her movie premiere 'cause you guys are fighting."

"It was right after she slapped me, okay? I didn't care much about her feelings when she was icing my cheek."

"I can't help you," she confessed. "Honestly, I have no idea how you're supposed to handle that. But don't expect Miley to understand."

"I know," I sighed. This phone call didn't help at all. If anything, it only made things worse. How was I supposed to fix anything if _every_thing was about to get a lot worse?

It wasn't fair. Nothing could be simple with the two of us.

But one thing I knew for sure, was that Miley didn't give up. She wouldn't be quitting the game anytime soon. She wouldn't give up on us.

**i cant wait to postt again. haha, seriously. i know exactly where these next few chapters are going. im excited :D tell me how YOU think it is? how do you want or think the story to go? :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Miley.**  
I was supposed to be sleeping. Demi was sleeping next to me, it was five in the morning, and we had to wake up by ten so I could get to set on time. I would already need a Starbucks run. If I wasn't asleep in an hour I'd look dead tomorrow – needless to say my makeup artist wasn't ever too thrilled when I came in with bags under my eyes.

But I couldn't help myself from thinking about what Liam had said about Nick and I. I didn't want to, but I never noticed anything he said before. The way he talked to me and I spat it all back at him was just – natural. We were used to it. But the worst part, was now that he said it all, I realized it was true. Every word.

And I knew we couldn't keep going like this.

It was going to ruin one of our careers if not both. Better yet, it would ruin one of us as a whole if not both. All of this had to stop. I couldn't do it anymore. All at once I felt as if it had worn all the energy out of me. I didn't have the strength to continue.

Because before, war was a game. We fought with our fake guns and would pretend we were soldiers, always knowing that it was never serious. With a 'Truce' everything would go back to normal. Now, war was serious. The two of us fought with our words instead, and we were both too stubborn to give up and admit we were wrong. Therefore, we just fought more, adding to the fuel. With a 'Truce', though, I didn't think it would stop the game. In fact, I didn't think it would fix anything.

If there's no way of fixing anything, what's the point of all this fighting? It won't get us anywhere. It might ruin all of my self-confidence, but this wouldn't fix anything. Nick wouldn't suddenly realize that he's doing the wrong thing by dating Selena and come running to me, begging for forgiveness or for me to take him back. That was something that people in fairytales did, and while Nick was my Prince Charming, we definitely weren't a fairytale.

I bit my lip, closing my eyes so the tears wouldn't fall. Was I really going to give up on him?

_Yes_, I decided. I was. I was going to set myself free from his stupid mind games. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but the next time I saw him and he wanted to start something, I would quit.

"What's wrong?"

I jumped. I thought Demi had fallen asleep awhile ago.

"Go to sleep, Dem."

"Miley, what's wrong?" she repeated.

I didn't know why, but I didn't want to tell her anything that was going on. It was all so confusing even to me that I didn't know what she could do about it. I was fine on my own.

"Nothing."

"You've been tossing and turning for the past hour," she pointed out. I sighed. I should've known she wasn't asleep. "Now both of us won't be going to sleep until you tell me."

"It's just... Nick."

"What happened?"

I turned, laying down so I was facing her. "How come all these people think we can make it?" She wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion and I knew I had to clarify what I meant. "I mean, how can they all sit there with all this hope when I don't even have any hope for us?"

She sighed, sitting up to give me a hug that I'm sure was supposed to be reassuring. It wasn't. "Miley-"

"I'm done, Demi!" She was shocked at my outburst – so was I – but I couldn't take it anymore. I had to let this out. At least tell it to someone. "I'm done with fighting for him when he obviously doesn't want me. I'm done fighting _with_ him. I'm just... I'm done! I can't do this!" I vented, wiping the tears that were falling down my face.

She stared at me with concern. As she watched me break down for the first time in front of her. "What are you saying?"

I looked down, for the first time admitting what I was saying to myself. Confirming that I would really quit. That I would surrender the war. I didn't want to, but I realized now that I had to. This had all became too much. I couldn't deal with it anymore.

"I'm saying I want to give up... I don't want to do this, Dems. I..." I felt it. That meekness coming again, my voice slowly getting softer.

_"I can't play this game anymore."_

**Nick.  
**I did a lot of stupid things, but I knew by now that listening to Dani wouldn't be one of them. It was time to tone down the whole Selena thing a little. Maybe avoid paparazzi, not shove it down Miley's throat. I didn't think she would ever give up – after all, she was the stubborn one out of the two of us – but if Dani did it probably meant she would. Eventually...

There was no way out of taking Selena to that premiere, though. She was already too excited.

I sighed, walking out of my room. I had to socialize. At least try to get her out of my head.

Demi was in the kitchen, talking to Joe. She was venting about something to my brother, going on and on, but the way she said it, Demi looked like the broken one, not her friend.

"She just broke down," she sighed. "I don't know what's going on with them, but... I never saw her like that, Joe."

"Who we talking about?" I asked, walking over to them.

"My old best-friend from Texas," Demi told me, not tearing her eyes away from Joe. He gave a small nod to her, encouraging her silently.

"She okay?"

"She might be," Demi bit her lip, looking down. "She's pretty strong. Not much can break her."

"She'll get over it," I rolled my eyes. Whatever her little friend was dealing with couldn't be as bad as what I was going through with Miley.

"I dunno, dude," Joe said. "This guy sounds like a douche."

"So? As long as the guy is hot like me, and a good kisser what's the problem?"

"Way to be cocky," Joe chuckled. "You aren't that hot."

"Hey," I leaned against the counter. "I'm irresistable. Ask Selena."

"Don't make me go all Miley up on your ass," Demi laughed airily. But held to her thigh was a curled up fist. As if she was using all of her restraint not to hit me. "Bring down your ego."

"I'm sorry," I walked over giving her a hug. "So, tell me about your friend."

"Why?" she looked up at me.

"You told Joe."

"Joe is my best-friend. I tell him everything."

I gasped. "Gee, Demi. And I thought what we had was special."

"Guess not," she grinned. "But really, it's kinda private. I just told Joe because I had to vent to someone."

"Okay."

I would respect her privacy. But that didn't stop me from wanting to know. I still wondered what Joe had done to earn her trust so much. I knew she didn't trust Kevin as much as Joe either, meaning he must've proved something for them to have gotten so close.

"I think I'm gonna go see what Selena is doing."

"Don't say it," Joe told her.

Demi giggled, putting her arms up as if she was surrendering. "I know. Chill out."

"I think we should go check up on her."

"But then..."

"Demi, she's your best-friend. You gotta check up on her," Joe was lecturing as I walked out. "We have tomorrow for that."

I wrinkled my eyebrows, shaking my head. I didn't know what they were talking about, but I knew that I wasn't supposed to know their secret mission. If anything it was yet another duet. They already had a ton recorded yet never put them out on the market. I swear, Joe had at least four complete CD's with only them singing together, though. I think they were the closest best-friends I'd ever seen.

I walked out, smiling. I knew exactly what I would do today. I could easily take Selena out for breakfast _without_ the paparazzi seeing for once. I didn't want to push Miley anymore. I changed my mind. I didn't want this to go to the next level. I grabbed my phone, calling her.

She was more than happy to go out, but it didn't feel right. All I could think about wasn't the girl in front of me. It was Miley. Again.

It was slowly killing me not to have any contact with her whatsoever. There was nothing there. No fighting, no hostility, no communication. It had been four days now, and it wasn't getting any easier to get her off my mind.

A few times Selena even noticed that something was wrong, but I had to lie to her and say I didn't get any sleep because I was writing a song.

She thought this was real now... I saw it in her eyes. She had stopped challenging me, or feeling less-confident whenever I talked about her. She thought that this was as real as Miley and I were when the truth was, I felt nothing for her. She was my best-friend, and sure, sometimes she could give me those little butterflies, but it was nothing compared to Miley. With Miley, I got frogs in my stomach. Frogs that would never stop moving...

I didn't know how much longer I could keep going with Selena if I wasn't going to hurt Miley. Because, no matter what, Miley came first. I wasn't going to destroy her just to win a game. But I couldn't break things off now. Maybe in two weeks... Right after the movie premiere.

I glanced at the girl across from me. That sounded perfect.

**so nick is FINALLY fixing things! ...kind of. I love the next chapter. i know exactly what's gonna happen. i cant wait. this story is gonna get good :) haha, i love reviews.... -cough- hint. :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Miley.**  
I looked at my dress. I had to admit it, somehow they made me look really good. My make-up was flawless, my hair was frizz-free, and I loved - _loved_ the dress. I sighed, flattening it out and making sure it was wrinkle-free. This had to be absolutely perfect. It would be my only escape from all this stupid drama until my album came out. "Ready?"

Liam nodded. His normal T-Shirt and shorts were put away and he was neatly tucked away in a tuxedo, looking proper. I had to stop myself from laughing. Maybe this movie had some perks after all.

"Finally, our last date," I sighed dramatically. He rose his eyebrows.

"Because _I _was the one who was using _you_ to make my ex jealous, right?"

"Exactly," I smiled. "Loosen up! You're supposed to be excited."

"I am excited."

"Then show it!"

He chuckled. "Yay?"

"Boo."

"I'll get excited when it's on, I promise." I nodded, accepting that answer. I wasn't used to dealing with someone so calm. Nick was always jittery and shaking. "So, who did you invite?"

"Well, the Jonas'. But I doubt Nick will go – we haven't talked or fought in two weeks. Then I invited Demi who's going with Joe as friends-slash-PR for their new song. Then other Disney people... I tried Mandy. She's probably busy," I trailed off. "But my big sister is coming!"

"That's awesome," he laughed. "I got my brother to come out too."

"Really? That'll be fun."

"Okay, guys, we're almost to set," His publicist interrupted. "Liam, you're gonna lead Miley out of the car."

"Miley, you need to gracefully get out and link your arms. That's how you'll walk in. Okay?"

We both nodded silently.

This was going to be crazy. I could already tell. It would be more crowded than ever, and the publicity aspect would be harder to pull off. I looked at him as he grabbed my hand. Not in the way of a boyfriend, but in the way of a friend. He squeezed it for reassurance.

"Ready?"

I nodded this time, taking a deep breath. His own breath was shaky and I saw that he was nervous. He may be big in Australia, but he wasn't this big. I could tell he wasn't expecting this much of a fuss.

As the car parked Liam got out first just as our publicists directed.

"No running off in the middle of interviews, Miley!" Mine warned.

It was _one _time, but I nodded anyways, getting out as gracefully as possible. Once the first heel hit the ground I stepped out, linking our arms together and smiling up at him. His face was straight again. He didn't know what would happen in here and was sort of hesitant to walk the carpet. I began to walk faster, forcing him to in order to stay beside me.

"Miley!" "Liam!" "Miley!" "Miley!"

"You guys need to pose together for some pictures. That's it. You can split up for the interviews," his publicist told us. We were both coached on what to say so our stories were the same.

We weren't in love yet. We automatically had a connection. Nick and I were best-friends and Liam was happy we could stay so close. I was happy for Nick and Selena. Pretty much, whatever I _wouldn't_ say if I was telling the truth.

"Miley, you go over here."

I nodded, following her to have a microphone shoved in my face. I smiled. I almost forgot how amazing this adrenaline rush felt.

"How excited are you?"

"I can't believe it's finally here!" I admitted. "I'm so excited, I hope everyone likes it. It's an amazing story."

"You revealed you and Liam are a couple. How fun was it to shoot the movie with your boyfriend?"

"Well," I fumbled. "It's weird. 'Cause when we shot, we weren't a couple. We were just best-friends. We got really close the very last week of shooting."

"How's Nick with all of this?"

Inside my heart dropped, but outside nothing happened. "He's happy for me just like I'm happy for him," I lied, another piece of my heart slowly burning. "We're best friends, so..."

"Well, good to see you, Miley," she smiled.

"You too!" I put on my own tight smile, waving. I glanced around, trying to find my best-friend somewhere. I needed her right now. She had to calm me down. I was ready to spazz.

There wasn't time to stop and breathe before the next interview, though. I was whisked away to six other reporters before finally hitting the picture section of the carpet where I could calm down for awhile. I met Liam there as I put my arm around his waist, trying my best to look in-love.

"Miley!" I spinned around faster than ever, going up to hug Demi. We posed together, smiling.

"Where have you been?"

"Joe was running late. Hair issues," she rolled her eyes. "He didn't care. Their hair-makeup people did. 'Nough said."

I laughed, shaking my head while grabbing Liam over. "So where are they?"

"Beginning of the cameras. As soon as we finished the interviews I ran for you."

"You're such a good friend," I teased.

"You excited!?"

I jumped. "Yes! So is Liam. He's just hiding it."

"I'm excited," he repeated, defending himself again, but laughing along. "I'm gonna go inside. Come in when you're ready."

I nodded, turning to Demi. "Did Nick come?"

She just stared at me for awhile blankly before closing her eyes for a minute. "Miley... He-"

But it was too late. Just then, I saw him. He was only two couples down from us now that Demi and I had stopped. He was posing for pictures, giving that _stupid _half-smile where he didn't show his teeth. But, I didn't care about his smile. What I cared about was what was on his arm.

He brought her to my premiere.

I gave Demi a face of disbelief and all she could do was give me a sympathetic look. "I didn't know until she got in the car with us."

"Asshole," I muttered, stomping inside. I guess he wanted to do this now... "Go pose with Joe. Act like a couple. I need to cool down."

**Nick.**

I was the happiest I'd been in awhile. After tonight, I would be over Selena. Just one more week, and I could break-up with her. That meant in just one week, I could finally go to Miley and try to make things right. Show her that I would really try to change this time.

Getting in the car everyone except Dani and Kevin seemed surprised that Selena was with me. The way Demi and Joe were silently communicating didn't make things any easier too. Their expressions weren't the happiest. Plus, the glances in our direction were obvious. If only they knew my plan.

It didn't take too long to get here. It seemed as if it was at least an hour, but I knew it was only because of how uncomfortable the other two were making us.

Once we arrived we were put through multiple interviews, of course as a group seeing as it couldn't be known that I was dating Selena. Disney might forgive Miley, but she's _Miley_. They don't let everyone off that easy.

I already knew that I was sitting about five down from her considering she _needed _to sit by Demi. Demi, of course, had to sit by Joe. Therefore, we were all stuck sitting there. I wouldn't lie. I was kind of excited to watch her face during her first real premiere. She must feel amazing.

I let out a sigh as we walked in, glad that was finally over. Better yet, glad it was over without running into Miley.

"Hey, I need to talk to him for a sec, guys. Excuse us."

My heart stopped. I knew that voice, I knew who she meant by 'us', and I felt her gaze on me. I slowly turned around. She looked stunning. Her dress clung to her perfectly. She put one hand up, waving me over.

I put one hand on the back of my head, complying. She didn't lead us far, yet it was still abandoned. It was in a stairway that no one was using. The buzz of people weren't there anymore and it seemed to be the two of us.

"Why are you here?" she asked immediately.

"Y-you invited me."

"I don't recall inviting _her_," she stated bitterly. "I don't care if were fighting. In fact, I wouldn't even care if you're here if you would just not do anything. But no! You have to take a personal issue, and bring it to the one night I was looking forward to."

"Miley, I didn't want to ruin your night. She wanted to come, what was I supposed to say?"

"No?"

"Miley."

"Then you should have told her you only had one ticket. Or that _you_ weren't invited." Her hand flew up to her forehead. "I just can't believe you would do this!"

"I didn't think it would be such a big deal!" I defended.

"You did!" she called me out perfectly. "And you know what, you get your wish."

I stared at her confused. I didn't get it at all. I didn't wish for anything.

"I give up, okay!? You win," she stared at me before turning around to leave.

I quickly grabbed her arm without thinking. Miley Cyrus was going to give up? She couldn't. We never gave up until one of us had to. But the way she snapped around and left her arms hanging at her side told me she just might be. "What do you mean?"

"Nick, I can't do this anymore," she looked up at me. Tears were in her eyes threatening her to fall at any second and that hint of honesty flickered through them. She was really quitting this game.

"Okay, then let's make up," I told her softly, rubbing her arm. This couldn't be happening. Not now, at least. Not on her big night. She shouldn't be crying.

She shook her head. "Not the fight. Us. I can't go around and keep playing around. It happens every time. And they last too long and hurt to much. I'm done, whatever we had is done, and whatever you and Selena have, go play _that_ game."

"Miley-"

"I'm serious, Nick," she warned. "It's over. And I'm serious when I say don't chase me. Don't try to be Prince Charming and rescue me, don't try to talk me out of it, and don't follow me. If you see me at an event, I'm just another stranger."

"So you're just going to quit. Just like that?" I challenged.

She shook her head dejectedly, almost begging me to stop. Begging me to realize that she was done, and this wasn't her fault. "You're the one who quit when you chose to date Selena."

No. I wouldn't take all the blame. I refused. So I shot out the one thing I had to that. "But Liam-"

She threw her head back, finally beginning to cry. I could count how many times she'd cried in front of me on one hand. Only all the other times it wasn't because of me.

"Liam's publicity!" she told me, almost shouting in misery. "Liam was _always_ publicity."

Shit.

That means I'm the one who kept screwing up all this time. She was faking it to get back at me. But I had no way out. When Selena and I got back together, it was never publicity. Not one single day.

I sighed. "We can get past this. We've done it before."

She threw her arms up. "Exactly! Exactly, Nick! We've done this all before, so why are you doing it again? Why would you pick her again, and why would we go through this again!?" she closed her eyes, trying to hold everything in. "I told you how much I hated 2008. And I'm not going to live it through _again_. I'm done being a part in this sick little love-triangle. I'm done." The way she said everything showed me that she was dead serious. She didn't want to do this anymore. Finally we met eyes. "Please - don't chase me this time."

She turned around, walking away. I went to go after her until Demi came up to me, walking straight in front. "Don't, Nick. This is what she wants."

"But, Demi, I love her!"

"And you know what, I think deep down she's well aware of that. Just like she loves you. But she isn't able to do this right now," she looked at me painfully. "This storm was just too big."

"A storm can't kill us."

"Fine, Nick! Then she was struck by lightening! I don't know what to tell you. She needs space, though. Don't ruin this night for her even more."

I sat there numb, nodding slowly, only wondering how long this would last until it was over. Or if it would ever be over.

All this time I had the control. I could pick a time to talk and work things out. These past four years I had that power. Now, that's all gone. She has that power – she's the one who cut things off.

She didn't _want_ to talk to me right now.

I sighed. Way to screw up, Nick.

**Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

**Miley.  
**I walked to my seat next to Liam, simply sitting down and looking straight ahead. Demi wasn't here yet, but even if she was I wouldn't want to talk to her. I know that if anyone touched me or tried to get me to tell them what's wrong I would officially break down. And I couldn't do that here. Not now.

I looked in the row in back of me to see my family and forced a smile at them.

They all returned it, but I knew they could tell I was just crying. I had tried to fix up my make-up, reapplying foundation, but make-up could only fix so much. I sighed, just staring ahead.

Demi came back a few minutes before it started with Joe by her side. Her smile faded when she saw me, taking a deep breath and sitting down.

"You okay?" she asked me softly. I nodded. I wouldn't break down here, and I definitely couldn't talk about this here.

"Can you and Joe come over after this?"

She didn't even ask him, instead just agreeing for both. They were best-friends, though, so wherever she went he did too. I tried to hold in the tears. I didn't know why this was so hard for me. I had practiced that speech I gave him so many times, and not once did I choke up. I didn't even end that much of a relationship – all we ever did was fight. But then again, I ended everything. I bit my lip. Once the movie started I would be fine.

Only I wasn't. Every scene with water reminded me of the jetskis... and at least a fourth of the scenes had water. Other random scenes reminded me of the crazy things he'd done. I was crying through half the movie.

I looked over at Demi as she and Joe looked at each other. They both smiled at each other. They were so close, that it even made me smile in a time like this. But, then, Joe ruined it all and winked. Not a friendly wink, though. A wink that Nick would give me. Demi just blushed and looked away, suddenly kicking him. He smirked, starting to move his thumb in slow circles over her hand.

That's when I noticed it. They were holding hands. It was discreet, placed on Demi's knee and hidden by popcorn, but they were definitely linked together. She made a face as her free hand moved to stop his fun. She turned to him glaring, nodding to the screen.

He subtly held up his hands, forming 'I Love You' in sign language.

So, my best-friends were dating.

And they didn't tell me.

Lovely.

At the same time I was so happy for Demi, though. She deserved someone like Joe – someone who will treat her right. Someone who makes her happy all the time. Someone who wasn't at all like his ass of a brother.

I didn't know why I didn't suspect they were together. Thinking back it's obvious. The way they were always 'recording' or hanging out. They video chat every night, and he'll text Demi from the second one of them wake up until they fall asleep.

If anything, this made more sense. I just wanted to know why they didn't tell me. Did they not trust me? Did they think I would get in the way like I must have done in Nick's relationship? Because I could keep a secret, and I would let them be. I would give Demi up some of these times when she was constantly over. I'd let them have more time together.

I sighed. I would just have to wait. It was hard to focus on the movie. The only two parts I did focus on was the part where I left Liam, pissed off that he didnt tell me because I knew what it was like to feel as betrayed as my character. I knew how it was like to get played by the person you loved most in life.

Walking out I instantly knew I'd have to go see the movie again soon. Whenever I was stable, I'd have to see why so many people were complimenting me. I wanted to see what they were all so stoked about, because to me, that movie didn't mean a thing.

I went home, trying not to start crying. I wasn't going to look like a mess when Demi and Joe came, and I wouldn't make a fool of myself crying in front of Joe. I had to hold myself together. Practice being strong, because I'd need it in interviews. People wouldn't stop asking about Nick now, and to them, it wouldn't seem like anything had changed between us. They would still think we were either fighting or friends.

I looked up as my front door opened.

"I'm here!" Demi called, letting them both in.

I grabbed my coffee, going over to hug the two of them.

"I see we're staying up late," she nodded at the mug. "We'll make a Starbucks run later. Joe will drive."

I smirked, nodding at the mention of her boyfriend. The more I thought about it, the more adorable they were. Still, it didn't help that small hole of not having Nick to rely on anymore.

"Go ahead up. I'm just gonna pour this out."

Joe shrugged, already running to my room. Demi however looked at me for a second, almost studying me.

"We're gonna have to talk about this Miles," she sighed desperately before leaving with him.

She was worried. I could tell that in a way, she couldn't wait until Joe left so she could play therapist. But I didn't need to talk to anyone. I needed to have someone distract me.

Entering my room I laughed at their positions in the room. One was on my bed and the other was on the computer chair on the opposite side. They weren't fooling anyone. Or at least not me. Not anymore.

"Why are you guys so spread out?" I smirked. "I mean, you _are_ dating after all. Oh, that's right. It's a secret."

I went on the couch in the middle of them, watching as they looked at one another then quickly to me.

"Who told you we were dating? That's-"

"Don't lie. I'm not_ stupid_," I brushed it off. "Go ahead, you guys can sit next to each other."

Demi looked hurt and I instantly realized how bitter that came out. She walked over and sat next to me, giving me a hug while Joe just watched. I tried to find something to focus on to keep my mind off of what was going on but there was nothing.

"I'm fine," I told her softly. She didn't let go, though.

Joe got up, sitting on the other side of Demi and joining the hug. "Don't live your life based on Nick, Mi. You guys won't always be able to be there for each other. Sometimes, you can't have all the people you love. You can't win it all, Miley."

"I know that!" I snapped, whipping my head to him. "You don't think I know that I can't have him? That he loves Selena or that he played me? I know that. And I don't want to talk about it right now!"

"He-"

"Why don't we not focus on my relationship," I stood up, pulling out of their grasps. "Because obviously, I'm not the only one in a relationship. Let's focus on your relationship, for once. How you're doing, and maybe how you didn't tell me if we get to it. Either of you!"

"How do you even know we're in a relationship?"

"Because I saw you! I saw you guys at the premiere flirting, and I saw you holding hands. I'm not an idiot," I spat.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Demi told me honestly, giving in. "But I can't go back and make that better. I can't rewind time. So you can either calm down, and realize you're being immature, or you can stay pissed off and not find out anything."

I let out a breath looking down. She was right. I knew she was. In fact, I don't think I was even mad at them. I was mad at myself, and I was mad at Nick, but for them I was happy.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Not the happiest right now. Tell me about you two."

Demi looked to Joe. He shrugged, motioning for her to start.

"He told me he liked me the last day of shooting for our movie," she glanced back at him smiling. This was the first time I ever saw Joe blush. "I didn't know where I stood with him. I knew I really liked him, but I didn't know if it was as a best-friend or a boyfriend. So I told him that. And he completely understood.

"So, we just kinda went with the flow and eventually we became... friends with benefits. Then, in two weeks we got tired of that and became unofficial. We could see other people if we wanted.

"Well, by December I kinda sat him down and we talked... a lot."

"And?"

"Well, and then we became a couple," she looked down blushing, reaching back for his hand. She was trying to make it subtle enough so I wouldn't notice but it was too late. I did. And they were adorable. Better than me and Nick ever were.

"So you two have been secretly going out for three months?"

Demi's face turned even redder as she turned away. Joe chuckled, pulling her closer.

"Wow, Joe. I didn't you could keep your mouth shut about anything nevermind getting a girlfriend."

"He didn't. See, _after_ we get done agreeing that we wont tell anyone, he calls Taylor."

"You're kidding me."

"No, so then, he tells her all about it and how sorry he is. And obviously Taylor doesn't care – she hates him. Well, she hangs up after he tells her, calls Selena and tells her. So these past three months, the two people I don't trust at all were the only two that knew. Thanks to him."

I shook my head, as she playfully glared at Joe. "Well, you're almost as good as your brother with the ladies, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't go that far," Demi cut in again. I watched her sadly smile at me before looking at Joe. "He knows how to treat a girl. And I know he already has the record straight that I don't like playing games. If he's mad, or needs to tell me something, or I did something he didn't like, tell me."

Joe nodded as she scooted a little closer to him.

I glanced down understanding. Just because I understood didn't mean there weren't tears of jealousy though. Why couldn't Nick be like that? If he was like that, all of our problems would be gone. Every single one.

"Did he ever really care?" I managed to get out. I was fiddling with my fingers, but I think they both knew I was talking to Joe. He was the only one with the real answer. Nick was almost his second half, and I needed to know this.

"Miley, I don't know how you can even think he didn't," Joe sounded so amazed. It wasn't hard to get that idea, though. The way he bounced between me and Selena, I was sure he told her all the same lines. "He cares about you and your happiness more than anyone else in his life. Even if he doesn't always show it, he's always loved you so much that even I wondered for the longest time if it was even possible for me to find someone like that." He glanced towards Demi, throwing a grin at her. "He may have not always been there or shown his love, but he always has and always will care more than ever about you."

I fiddled with my fingers again, not able to make eye contact after that.

"I better go home," he said softly. I nodded, standing up with Demi and walking him to the door. "See you later guys."

I walked up, giving him a hug first. He held me for awhile before letting go and moving on to Demi. I felt as if I had to leave now that I knew. They would want time to themselves – especially if they didn't get to act like a couple anywhere else.

Of course, I couldn't really walk up. I walked to the stairs, peeking at them as much as I could without them noticing. They were standing there simply hugging. Joe was mumbling something into Demi's ear, but I couldn't hear anything until she suddenly laughed.

"Mm," she sighed, half-whining after a thirty seconds of silence. "Miley is gonna be wondering where I am."

"No, Miley will think we're making out."

"Yeah," she scoffed. "If only she knew how scandalous we were."

"I should go. And _you_ should be up there supporting your friend."

"Okay, Mom," she rolled her eyes. "Thank you for the lecture, but I think I know Miley a tad more than you."

"I think I know you a tad more than her," he smirked. Oh, no he didn't. "And I know that you want to stay with me."

"Good-night, Joe," she pulled away smiling with an eye roll.

"Night, Baby," he murmured. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

I almost gasped as they kissed. I knew they told me they were going out, but it didn't click until now, and now that it did it was even cuter. I was ecstatic while sad. It was more bittersweet than anything. My best-friend has this amazing relationship while I gave up my crappy, long-term, stress-causing relationship for good. The same relationship that meant everything.

I walked back into my room, finally letting them have their privacy.

Demi walked in two minutes later trying to hide a huge smile. She glanced at me, biting her lip.

"You aren't really mad, are you?"

I shook my head, looking down. "No. Not at you guys at least. You're perfect for each other. It's just been a long day. You guys are cute, though. Don't worry."

I expected her to smile. but she didn't. She took a deep breath of sympathy, walking over. "C'mere, Miles." She opened her arms as I leaned in. They were coming. I felt it. The lump was growing in my throat. "You okay?"

"I had to do it," I told her.

"Don't defend yourself. I understand."

"I can't keep playing," I began to sob. "But he doesn't understand. If you saw his face... He didn't understand at all."

"It's okay," she whispered. "It's all gonna be okay."

She didn't know that, though. Things wouldn't be okay. Without him things would _never_ be okay. I heard that for a year before he came back, and that entire year nothing was ever okay. I'm not stupid enough to believe that lie again. I needed him, and things couldn't be okay without him.

He was like my air. Each day without him was torture and slowly, he was going to suffocate me.

And that wasn't _okay._

**Nick.  
**She did it. She finally walked away from me. I sat in the theater, not quite knowing what to do. I wanted to leave. I wanted to go cry. But, unfortunately, I promised Selena I would take her to the premiere. We couldn't just leave. Besides, the last thing I wanted to do was upset Miley more. I think I'd done that enough for one year.

I sighed, walking to my seat. She was sitting there alone with Liam. They weren't talking, though, and I knew if she was really going out with him she'd be telling him everything by now. Or at least holding his hand. And she wasn't. She was just focused on the blank screen. She'd been acting this whole time. He really was publicity, and she really didn't like him.

Looking over at Selena, I really wish I could say the same right now. But I couldn't. The way her face lit up when she saw me, I knew I'd screwed up badly. She was in love again, and her walls were down. She was going to get hurt. If I ever had to break up with her again, she would be absolutely destroyed.

I guess that was one good thing out of Miley giving up. I wouldn't need to break Selena's heart anymore. I could stay together with her now, and for once, maybe she could get her happy ending. The only problem was, I couldn't be happy. I ruined that privilege. I let her slip away.

Why did this have to be so hard? We loved each other – even Demi said she loved me back. So why did things need to be so damn difficult? Half the time, we didn't even know what we were fighting about.

I slipped my arm around Selena, trying to find some comfort. I didn't, though. All that did was make me realize every difference between their body's. Selena's was skinnier. It felt a lot bonier too. Miley's body had a little more fat – she was just right. Not skinny, but definitely not overweight. Selena was Selena, I was beginning to learn. And she wouldn't be Miley. It didn't mattered if she got those highlights again, and it wouldn't matter how much she smiled. It wasn't the same.

The problem this entire time, was trying to fall in love with Selena while pretending she was Miley. She isn't. Selena was respectful and definitely not obnoxious. If she laughed it wouldn't fill the entire theater, and she didn't speak her mind that often because she was always afraid if she did she'd hurt someone. She loved the spotlight and thrived for attention. She liked clingy people who would always make sure she knew they were there. That was who Selena was.

They weren't the same person.

Once I got home and was able to be alone it didn't help anything. All I did was over-think it all. Between how we met to how she walked away from it all today. I found myself thinking about it all. What she said about 2008... I knew I couldn't have treated her that badly again. I wouldn't be that stupid...

But, then again, thinking about that fight I knew I had pushed her over the edge. I said one word too many.

"This isn't fair, though," I vented to Maya over the phone. "She played games too!"

She couldn't say anything, though. Because Maya knew Miley too, and Maya knew this wasn't one of our faults. It was both.

We were both stubborn and we were both selfish. We both were strongly opinionated, and that couldn't be fixed. We refused to change for anyone, including each other, and we always disapproved something the other one was doing. That was us, though. That was how we were. Except, apparently who we were is no longer good enough. Because now it's over.

I groaned to myself, kicking my bed. What the hell was going to happen now!? Life couldn't go up without Miley it certainly couldn't get any worse without her.

I guess I found the thunder to the storm, but there isn't a package deal with lightning. There weren't any bolts of electricity here. There isn't anything to brighten this storm, even if it was for just a flash.

There isn't anything to replace Miley.

**sort of a filler. but a super long one! haha. sorry, had to add Jemi in. Just remember; it may seem like Miley is a little too happy for them, but it's how she expresses herself... if you can find out why she was acting so bipolar/happyish, bonus points to you =) then, nicks part was short & crappy. sorry about me what you thought?  
**

**oh, & thank ashley for this chapter. hope you feel better, girl (;  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Miley.  
**Two days. Two days and things were just looking down. No contact with Nick. No word from his brothers that he was even down about it. No word from OceanUp that he looked depressed. For the first time I was wondering what we actually had and what I wanted us to have. Maybe, I imagined half of this. Shouldn't he be the slightest bit sad if were as serious as I thought. I mean, I didn't expect a big public speech, but I definitely didn't expect him to walk out the next day with Selena and a smile.

I dragged to get ready for the Kid's Choice Awards. I didn't want to go, I didn't want to face society, and_ I_ didn't want to smile. I wasn't happy, why should I pretend to be? Getting dressed I took my time. There was nothing to hurry there for, anyways. I got into my white shirt, not even caring while they did my hair. If I didn't have enough energy to find a nice dress, what did it matter how my hair looked? It took at least two minutes to slip on my heels. It wasn't that they were hard to put on either. I just didn't see the point in going. If I lost I was a loser. If I won I was still a loser. The only difference was I'd have that plastic statue to go home with.

Getting into the car my mom was hustling. Apparently we were running late because I took longer than expected to get ready. There's a surprise. She was fidgety all the way there going into a lecture on how I may need to miss the press portion and it would kill since it was _such _a big night for the movie.

I doubted any kids didn't know about it though. I think someone paid more money than _I _had to get it so many commercials. Turn to ABC – there I am. Turn to CNN – there I am again. It was as if this would be the next biggest thing. People knew about it already.

_Unfortunately_ – my mom's words, not mine – there wasn't enough time for interviews. We ran in, trying just to make it on time. The last thing I needed was to win an award and not be in my seat. I could already picture the scandal headlines.

I looked up at the TV's on the walls. Selena was winning an award. I watched her go up, getting emotional about it. Her dress was perfect on her. She was stunning. She always was, though, and even I could see why Nick would pick her over me. She's flawless. I frowned, going to get a water bottle. I would drink away the pain... In a non-alcoholic way.

My mom already went in to make sure they wouldn't think I ditched. If I had my way I would've though. I would be at home moping in my own misery. I'd be sulking alone and painting my nails a beautiful dark gray. Black was too happy. With black, you couldn't see because it was too dark and I wish I couldn't see anything going on. With gray, you could see things. They were just duller, and the painful things were still visible. They still hurt. Black was nothingness, and unfortunately, I wasn't there yet. It takes awhile to get numb.

I saw Selena walking out. She must have something going on tonight. I should've used that as my excuse. Except I'm sure Disney would find a loophole to get me to go. If I said I was shooting they'd cancel it, if I had a concert they'd delay it. I made half their money and they needed me to go for my image.

Selena held her blimp in her hand and had a smile on her face. Where was Nick? He couldn't even walk her out? Well that's a good boyfriend. She needed to lay down the law. Except wait, he loved her. Not me. Therefore, she was obviously doing something right, and if it was being a pushover, she may as well keep going. She had one more thing than me, after all.

"Miley," she stopped me suddenly. What was she doing? This wasn't in my plans for the night and quite frankly, I wasn't in the mood. One comment about him and I swear I would flip.

"I'm so sorry," she told me. I opened my mouth ready to blow when I realized what she'd said. For me and Nick...? She should be happy. The crazy ex was finally out of the picture. "I just really want to start over with you. 'Cause I know I've done some bad things, and I know you're mad, but I feel like I don't know you. And I_ know_ that you don't know me. I'm not this bad person you think I am, I swear." She sighed, pulling strands of hair behind her ear. "If you don't mind, I would really like a second chance. A chance to prove myself."

Was she serious? I stared directly into her eyes for the first time in years daring her to lie, and just one little glance and I knew she meant her words. She wasn't trying to lie or pretend. I let out a breath, sighing. I smiled at her gently. _Stay composed_, I coaxed. The last thing I needed was her to tell Nick how he had completely destroyed me and I was some lunatic who was rude even when she apologized. Besides, the truth was, it was nice. Except, that wasn't the only thing involved anymore. _I _wasn't the only one involved anymore. This year, I had a team.

"Selena, you really are sweet, and if you said all of this a year ago, I would have accepted in a heartbeat," I began. She flipped the corners of her mouth a little. "But you didn't. And right now, _Demi_ is hurting. From you."

She flinched, her eyes suddenly focusing on the floor. She knew that she had hurt her. She just needed that extra push to do something about it, because it was obvious that she was hurting too. She needed that push to step out of Taylor's coddling friendship for a moment and fix things. Because while I loved Demi, she would trade me in any day to get Selena back. There was no point in denying that. Besides, eventually they would end up friends anyways. May as well go through the pain while I'm about to be numb.

"You need to fix things with her before anything can happen with us."

She nodded, getting pulled away by her manager. She understood what I was saying. "I'll try."

"And after," I stopped her. "I would love to have a fresh start with you."

"Me too. I think it's time we stop the fighting... We aren't fourteen anymore," she spoke softly. It's hard to believe this drama had all started three years ago. "I'll talk to her. I don't know what she'll say, but I'll definitely talk to her."

"She'll forgive you. But I gotta go now before Disney completely busts me for tonight. I blew off the carpet. I'll talk to you later," I waved, practically running to my seat. My 'people' were about to freak out.

I sat down next to my mom as they all got ready to yell at me. I watched Katy up on stage as she got to open some box. I had no idea what they were presenting and honestly couldn't care. I didn't want to be here, and all I could think about was if Selena would really apologize to Demi.

"Miley Cyrus!"

My mom hit me a little on the back, gently laughing as I ran up. What did I just win? And why was Katy green? Oh, right. This was the Kid's Choice Awards where no one cared if you won and it was perfectly acceptable to be sporting green slime for a night. This was where everything should be careless. Then again, it must be something special, because a girl who couldn't care less about me apologized tonight. I realized for the first time that it wasn't a one-sided deal, she had cared all this time too.

"Don't touch me!" I forced a laugh, looking out at everyone. Next thing I knew I was being whisked away backstage. I wasn't sure who I just thanked, but it must've been all right. There were no glares coming my way yet.

I went with Security as they led me back to my seat. I got there just in time to see the lights from Justin's performance turn off. Darn. I really wanted to see that too. But, at that moment, I couldn't be happier that I wouldn't need to face them the way I used to. See _him_ perform without a problem, big smiles on their faces as if nothing was wrong. That was what hurt the most. He could easily perform okay without me when I could barely remember my own lyrics when he hurt me. It hurt to watch him live without me.

My mom handed my cell phone, a small smile on her face. I didn't tell her as much as I used to, but somehow she still always knew. She knew if there was a problem between me and Nick, and she knew who's fault it was. Nothing had changed that much, and right now, she obviously felt sympathy if she was going to let me use my phone during an award show. Usually she wouldn't risk it.

"It's been vibrating nonstop."

I nodded, unlocking it. I read through the four new messages quickly, two being from Demi.

**Where art thou?? :(**

** YOU WONNNN!! :D wooooooo! oh, and YOURE HERE!? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? you okay?? i love you :)**

No, I wanted to reply, I was not okay. My ex-boyfriend is gone, and now, my best-friend is about to be taken away. How could I even be close to okay? But instead of replying what I really thought and making her feel guilty, I lied.

_Thankyou!! I'm fiiiiine, dragon. stop worrying. seesh._

My mom tapped her watch, signaling the minute warning of getting my phone. I scanned the other messages. One was from my manager saying the shooting times have changed. The other was from Joe, saying how I should come sit by them. That they could kick someone out. I almost laughed at that idea. And see Nick? No thanks.

Reluctantly I handed the phone to my mom.

"Are you alright?"

For the first time, I looked her in the eye, and nodded. I lied straight to her face, even putting on a believable grinned reassured before turning back to the show. That's when I realized that I could do this. I wouldn't be breaking down anytime soon. I could keep myself together. Then, as soon as I told myself that, there was still that stupid, ignorant little voice in my head. _For how long?_

**Nick.  
**I took a deep breath, finally walking into the arena. The bright side was I wouldn't need to talk to Selena today. The not-so bright side was that I couldn't talk to Miley either. Demi was sitting beside Joe, too, making sure I wouldn't take a step near her. Not only did she have a bodyguard from the fans – she had a bodyguard from me.

Did she not know how much this would hurt me? Or did she just not care. Because every single time I even got time to think, I would think of her. Slowly, but surely, she was murdering me.

It hurt so much when she won. When I had to watch her standing up there with a stupid fake smile on her face. But the tears that were there the other day were no where in sight. She was slowly moving on. Then, at the same time, it was the highlight of my entire night, because at least I got to see her. At least I got to finally hear her voice. That voice that I'd been missing.

I looked down, feeling like I really was about to break down. I met eyes with Demi, almost begging her to let me go – just let me talk to her. She didn't give in, though, softly shaking her head. Demi wasn't a bad person, and I knew that even she didn't want to stop me. She wanted more than anything to let me go over and sweet talk her out of it, promising things that couldn't be kept. But I couldn't do that – at least not today.

I leaned back in my chair. I didn't know that she was so hurt. If I did, I would have stopped this fight a long time ago. In all respect, if I knew she was going to leave, I would have pushed Selena away in an instant.

Quickly Demi switched seats with Joe, resting a hand on my shoulder. I really didn't want to talk with her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, Dem. I'm fine."

"You know, Miley said the exact same thing?" I shut my eyes. I didn't want to think of her. If I couldn't be with her, I didn't want to think about her more. In fact, all I wanted to do was stop thinking about her. "I think you're both lying, though."

I couldn't say anything. Partly because it was true and partly I didn't need or want her sympathy. She sighed, squeezing my shoulder blade a little. "Just give her time, Nick. I know she'll come around eventually."

That's the thing – she wouldn't. I knew Miley too, and I've known her for almost four years now. In those four years, I'd seen her that hurt and that determined to cut someone out of her life once before, and that was to Selena. She kept her word there, what would really make me any different?

After she told off Selena, there was one time Miley actually talked to her and that was when she was with Demi. It was obvious that she still wasn't exactly thrilled for Selena to be hanging out with them, but she did it for Demi.

The next time I looked over Joe was beside me again while Demi was resting her head against him. I rolled my eyes. And they wonder why people always think they're dating. I knew they weren't, but I understood why other people asked. It was because they _act _like they are.

Of course, I can't _act_ like I'm in love with her. No, I need to hide it from the whole damn world. I could honestly punch something from the pain of my heartbreak right now. I had a plan. I had this perfect plan to keep Miley, and it would all be in effect right now. Could I do that plan now? No.

Because now she didn't want to even look at me.

I looked around, watching the screaming fans. Was this night at least half-way over?

"Nick, c'mon," Joe said, standing up himself. Well, I guess that was the answer.

I got up without a word, beginning to slowly follow them out. I hated this. I hated Kid's Choice Awards, I hated Nickelodeon, I hated stupid speeches that make you want someone, I hated it all.

"You wanna go talk to her?" Demi sighed.

I snapped my head over to her, wondering if she was serious. Of course I wanted to! I nodded as I watched her sigh, grabbing my wrist and making a beeline for her best friend. Really? She was going to give in?

"Miley!"

I watched her turn. While she looked depressed, as soon as her eyes hit Demi she lit up a little more. Then, she saw me, and all of that happiness when straight down the drain making her look _more_ depressed than before. Before I knew it, she had composed herself back to normal and was giving Demi a hug.

That wasn't her real smile. The way she looked around and pretended to be happy – that's all it was; Pretending. The worst part was it was all my fault she was this way. Our fight really did upset her, even if she wanted to pretend it didn't.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just with my mom. How 'bout you?" Her eyes flickered a minute as she nodded somewhere. I was too stunned by how amazing she looked in that outfit to take my eyes off her.

"Nothing." They were both silent for awhile until Miley glanced my direction. She quickly turned back, but that was all I needed to boost my confidence.

I took a deep breath, staring at her. _Please don't reject me. _"Can we talk?"

She bit her lip a little, not taking her gaze off of Demi. After a few seconds, Demi nodded a little and she in return put on the tiniest fake smile she could manage, looking at me. The confusion in her eyes showed, but nothing could hide that hurt.

She sighed. "Okay."

**blah. sorry. haha. its a bad ending. but i couldn't think of anything. anyways. they ARE going to talk in the next chapter :) **

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE NJK AWARDS :DD seriously. i got 7 & out of those 7 four of them were first place. that's awesome :DD ahh it made me so happy, you guys have no idea. especially the one i got for THIS story.**

**OH! & i dunno how many of you guys read my story A Little Hope, but NileySnuggie is doing a sequel for it. its reallyyyy good too! read it?  
**(fanfiction) .net/s/5856595/1/Faith_From_Above

**how do you think nick/miley's talk is gonna turn out in the next chapter? im curious. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Miley.**  
Demi walked away after that. I was guessing that it was to give us privacy but all I wanted to scream was for her to come back. Being alone with Nick? Not only was it not fun, but I still didn't trust myself with him. Sure, I said that I would stop fighting now, and I said that we were really over – not getting back together – _now_, but what happens five minutes from now when he apologizes?

I'll tell you exactly what. I melt, we pretend everything is fine until we can't pretend anymore and every problem we've ever had comes pouring out. Or better yet, every ounce of jealousy comes pouring out.

Things would be so much easier if we could just be a couple. If Selena would just leave and let the two of us work things out for five minutes. Five freaking minutes. Out of the 525,600 minutes in a year, all we'd need is _five._ that's all it would take to fix everything and live happily ever after.

Except, Selena isn't going to disappear. She's his girlfriend. His girlfriend that he hasn't gave up on yet. And the fact is, as much as I may want to forget the past, even I know it's impossible. I can feel the scars in my heart whenever I think of Nick. The happy ones, and the sad ones too.

I sighed, my eyes glued to the floor. I knew we both didn't move for a good two minutes. I refused to be the first to talk, though. I wasn't going to give in that easily.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

What _didn't_ happen? Let's see, there's the leading me on, replacing me, bashing me, starting the lyric war, just pissing me off, and – the best one – doing all of this with Selena. _Again._

"I was just tired of it all," I closed my eyes, finally daring myself to look at him. I had to. "I'm not going to be a game to you."

"You aren't." He said it with so much passion, that I almost believed him for a minute.

"Then why am I always being played by you?" I shot.

I watched as his expression turned in seconds. "I've never played you, Mi. I can lie about a lot of things, but I can assure you that I would never dream of playing you. I know how amazing you are. I know I shouldn't gamble on you."

Liar. That's all he is. A fucking liar. If he didn't play any games, what was this whole deal with suddenly dating Selena right after flirting with me? Or fighting with me left and right? If I really wasn't a game to him, wouldn't he want to stop it _before_ it was too late?

The tears were coming as I shook my head at him. As much as I wanted to believe he was telling me the truth for once, I couldn't. Because I was there – I was there when he decided to start all of this. I saw myself let him break me.

"You lead me on... With Selena – you were flirting with me for eight months-"

"Shut up!" he hissed. "Just shut up for once. Because I wouldn't do that. Not to you."

"You already have!" I began to raise my voice as both of our defensive sides came out. I wanted to keep my pride and he needed to keep his.

He glared at me, almost threateningly, to go on. Therefore, just to piss him off, I stopped talking. "You're acting stupid."

My jaw dropped. That's when I was done. Who the fuck cared about their image anymore? The world was ending in 2012 anyways. Or at least it better, because I couldn't control my anger with him anymore. If an interviewer asked about him, they'd get an earful. If a paparazzi asked about him I think I'd slip that middle finger and be done with it. He didn't deserve to have me lying for him this time.

"I may be acting stupid, but at least I can stop _acting_ whenever I want. You _are_ an ass," I crossed my arms. I missed that Nick who was twelve and willing to do anything for me. He would go across an ocean to see me. For our first kiss, he somehow got us to be viewing the city skyline. This was all before he was famous, too, and I would know, it takes a lot of work to get up there.

He glared back just as hard though. I wondered; did he even realized how much he's changed? Because I could barely recognize him anymore. Or maybe I could and that was the bad part. Maybe my anger was just getting the better of me and I didn't want to know him right now.

"Why? Because I could move _up _from you?" he spat.

My jaw tightened. He wouldn't see how much that hurt. Nick knew how self-conscious I was when it came to Selena, but he wouldn't be getting to see me getting worked up because of him. Selena wasn't better than me. I knew it – I had spent a year and a half convincing myself of it. We're the same.

"I'm fine with that," I stated through clenched teeth.

"That's right," he paused. "You're just a whiny rich girl. Exactly like the rest. It doesn't matter who moves on or who stays behind, because you're like every other person out there. You only care about you."

I restrained myself from slapping him again. Did he really come over here just to insult me - just to have another fight? Because he wouldn't be getting one here. I rolled my eyes, turning around and walking back over to Demi. Without even greeting anyone from their little group, I pulled her aside. I could feel the rage that was in my eyes. Somehow, though, at the same time, I was devastated he didn't apologize. That's all it would have taken. A simple apology.

Demi looked anxious, but as soon as I looked up that anxiety turned to curiosity.

I had to actually hold back crying in public. It'd been two years since I'd had to do that. Finally, once I had pulled myself together enough, I met her eyes.

"Why would you let him talk to me?"

**Nick.**  
How did that happen? I watched her walk away, anger evident simply by the way she walked. I wanted that to be a nice, resolving conversation. How did it turn into another argument? An argument that once again, revolved around Selena. I did love Selena, I knew that much. Just, I didn't love her as much as I love another girl.

I turned, looking away at nothing but people walking out. I felt Demi's exasperated stare on me, though. Which might be why I stormed out of there quicker than ever. She was disappointed – I knew that – but I was too. My heart broke when she walked away _again_. Demi couldn't possibly think that I wasn't just as disappointed as she is. Then again, she definitely didn't know how much it hurt to see Miley walk away. It wasn't possible to love anyone as much as I loved her. I was sure of it.

Punching the seat of the car I sat there waiting. Waiting for Demi to finally get done listening to the girl I was in love with talk about me. I wasn't a psychic or anything, but I was pretty sure what she was saying wasn't the most positive either.

I laid my head back, thinking back to 2008 when Miley and Demi _weren't _friends and we could talk about her without every single word being repeated. As much as I hated those times, they were so much simpler. Demi and Selena were best-friends and Joe was _my _person to vent to, not Demi's. Now, whatever I said to him went straight to Demi as well. Demi... Somehow, in the past year and a half, she had taken my two favorite people in the world. Meanwhile, I was left with the back-up.

I cursed myself. I shouldn't be blaming Demi for this – she's the sweetest person around. It was my fault. I was the one who refused to give Selena up while Selena refused to let me go. She began to ignore Demi, and I wasn't quite sure what had happened around October, but something had. Something that changed everything about them. Miley was there for Demi, though. It didn't even matter that her and Demi had spent two days of silence in a fight. All Demi had to do was call her and she rushed over to fix Demi, even when she wanted to stay broken. Miley was there for everybody, because her heart was huge. She would help anyone. Even me. So why would I give her up?

Why would I give that huge hearted girl up just for my pride – just because I was too defensive to say Sorry and work it out? She was the girl who hated the smell of pickles, but loved eating them with peanut-butter anyways. She was the girl who never wanted to talk to anyone, but did anyways. She was the girl who always wore a smile, even when she was breaking. She was the girl that I would be in love with forever.

I groaned, looking down at my outfit. Stupid suit. But, I guess I did look alright. Besides, Selena likes suits better (even if they are uncomfortable). Still, back in the day, we wore something simple to award shows like these, all laid back. Things like converse. I hadn't worn those in years. Maybe Miley was right. Fame did change a person after all. Then again, maybe life without Miley just changes a person.

"I should be over her," I whispered to myself. It had been two years now.

The look on Demi's face when she walked in wasn't happy at all. In fact, she didn't look at me or talk to me the entire way back. That was okay with me, though. I wasn't in a very social mood anyways.

"We're dating," Joe told Kevin and I suddenly. "Miley knows now, so, I thought you guys should."

That didn't surprise me enough to react. If anything, it just upset me. Joe and Demi had hidden their love for three years from each other. _Three years._ For three years, every person in the world knew they would end up together, then finally they did. But those three years of hiding did do any harm. They're fine now - they're perfect. Yet, three minutes of hiding my love for Miley from Miley ended in a fight. It really wasn't fair. Kevin was excited enough for the both of us, letting me just continue to look out the window and watch the world pass me by.

"Do mom and dad know yet? How long? How'd Miley find out?"

I rolled my eyes at Kevin. He had a wife, teenage romances should be too cliché for him by now.

"They know, we told both our parents _only_," Joe answered him. "Three months, almost four. Miley is like a ninja. She knows everything."

I scowled to myself. Except for how much I loved her.

Once we got home I ripped myself out of the car and rushed up to my room. I slammed my door, acting immature yet not caring.

I don't know how I ended up falling asleep, but I did. My room was a mess when I got up, reminding me that the night before was real. I wiped my eyes, grabbing my phone from beside me. Sixteen new text messages at ten in the morning... What the hell did I do?

I slowly started scrolling through, 9 of them from Selena, Demi, David, and Garbo telling me to check OceanUp. I thought back in the past week. What happened that would cause a reaction?

I bit my lip, typing in the address quickly in my internet. I went to my page. It seemed as if it was taking forever to load, but as soon as I saw that first post I wish the stupid thing could have crashed.

**_Nick Jonas fights with Miley Cyrus_**

Oh shit.

I looked below it seeing there was a video.

"Oh shit," I muttered out loud this time.

"Shut up!" I watched myself hiss at her. There wasn't a possible way to say that wasn't us. It was the clearest video I had ever seen of us in public. How could we not notice a camera if it was really that good? Everything was crystal clear. There was background noise, but it was an award show. That was expected.

Why would we do that in a public place? Were we that stupid?

"Nick, Mr. Marsh just called," my dad came in with an anxious face. If only he knew. "Everything for you and Miley is canceled today. He wants an emergency meeting."

My heart stopped as that same line ran through my head. It was all that was possible for me to think at the moment.

_Oh shit._

**so, any guesses on what will happen? HINT: its mentioned in a previous chapter. okay. that's all ill say. you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to read what miley's reaction is. or the meeting. :P  
**

**thank you soooo much for getting to 400 reviews!! :D  
**

**have a lovely day :]  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen.**

**Miley.  
**I had to literally hold in a sob on the phone with Demi. She was going on and on about Joe, and her show, and how everything was falling into place in her life while everything was falling apart in mine. I held myself together, not letting anyone see me broken. Slowly, I was learning how to fool them all again. I learned how to hold in tears and how to not let my jealousy control me. I was slowly detaching myself from everyone again. I didn't want anyone on the inside anymore.

"So, Selena apologized last night," Demi told me, adding on to her amazing life. I had to admit, however, it was a pretty quick apology considering I had just requested it twelve hours ago.

"Really? That's awesome, Dems!" I faked surprise and happiness. "Did you forgive her?"

"Yeah..." she sighed. "I missed her, Mi."

"I know you did. And I'm so happy for you," I laughed. Still, in a way, I couldn't stop that little bug of jealousy that was peaking it's way out.... again. Was it really possible for her life to keep getting better while mine just got worse? She was so happy and I wanted to be able to feel that again. Why didn't I deserve to be happy? But I pretended everything was fine, putting on that smile to make it sound convincing. "I bet she'll never hurt you again."

"Yeah," I could hear her own smile. Her _real _smile. "Oh, and thanks for telling her to apologize, by the way."

I froze. How did she know? Selena wouldn't tell anyone. Especially not Demi if she wanted forgiveness. And the way that Selena's face changed at the mention of Demi's name... It was obvious she wanted forgiveness. She would give up anything for Demi, and while it may not always seem like it, I saw that now.

"I-"

"Miley," she warned.

"_Maybe_ I brought up that she should talk to you about everything that happened," I tried not to laugh – my giveaway that I wasn't telling the complete truth.

"Thank you."

"Thank her, I-"

"Don't even start," she laughed. "Why don't you just take credit for something you did for once? I know you did this."

I sighed, giving in. The important thing was that she was happy. She had her best-friend back. Even if it wasn't me – even if I would just be getting put back on the sidelines. I felt as if it was impossible for me to win. It was as if life was a sport, and Selena would always be in the starting line-up while I sat on the bench as a sub.

Lose your best-friend? Don't worry, I'll be a back-up until you guys are okay again. Break up with your girlfriend? No problem, I'll keep you company until you want to get back together with her. Lost your number one rating? It's okay, I'll keep your spot warm for a week. It was as if Selena was the star player and I was the one who went in when she was sick, or injured, or tired. But eventually, after a few short minutes, she'd be good to play again, leaving me back on the ice cold bench.

First no more Nick, now no more Demi. What else could I lose?

While I could try to gain Selena as a friend, it was undeniable that things would be awkward. We couldn't just pretend like none of this happened, because it did. It did, and we both couldn't change that. We couldn't change that she stole Nick from me, we couldn't change that I was bitch to her and even showed it on YouTube. We couldn't change or forget the past - too much had happened. But we could try.

My mom came in, signaling me to hang up. I almost begged for more time, then I saw her face. It wasn't very compromise-like. Her lips were pulled tight into a thin line and her eyes were furrowed.

"Dem, I gotta go... Love you."

I pressed end, looking at my mom. Why did she look so ready to leave the house? I didn't need to be at set for another three hours. It was still seven. The only reason I was actually up at six in the morning was because Demi had an early call-time and I couldn't sleep.

"Get dressed," she told me. "Gary wants to see you. He called an emergency meeting for you and Nick."

I froze and for a minute, I swear, my heart stopped beating.

"Do you know why?"

She shook her head. "He said to check OceanUp. All previous duties were canceled today."

Crap. That could be any scandal. But I didn't know what could be a big enough scandal for everything to get canceled for today. I exited the page quicker than it opened once I saw the headline, though.

"What fight?" my mom eyed me carefully.

"We were screaming at each other last night," I sighed. "But we were at the KCA's. So, I'm guessing people heard us..."

"Get dressed." She was disappointed and she didn't even try to hide it.

Once we got there it took five seconds of entering the front door for him to call our parents into the conference room. It must be bad if he had to talk with my mom about his plans. Instead of letting things be awkward with Nick I grabbed my phone, walking a little farther into the hallway so that he couldn't hear me talking to his girlfriend.

I decided to keep to my word. She fixed things with Demi, she held up on her part of our deal. And now it was time for me to keep my part.

Taking a deep breath, I pressed send, commanding myself to just loosen up as she answered.

"Thank-you for fixing things," I sing-songed right away even though I wasn't happy she had actually followed through and fixed things – after all, no one wants to let their enemy in, not to mention let her steal your best-friend away.

"You don't know how great it feels to talk to her again."

It was amazing how genuine she was. Both of them were the happiest they'd been in months. They really were best-friends. They completed each other. I looked down for a minute, trying to stop the tear that was about to come. She had stolen both of my best-friends. Nick? He's _been _gone. I don't know what she did to him, but he wasn't the Nick I knew anymore. I could barely recognize him. Then, Demi? Well, it's just a matter of time.

Somehow I still managed to act happy, though. "I bet."

"So, we good now?" she asked nervously.

All I could do was grin and nod. "We're more than good."

Selena I had...

Nothing had happened between Selena and I yet, but I already knew I understood her so much more now, because this time I was on the other side. Yeah, Selena I had, but it was her boyfriend I wanted.

"Ms. Cyrus, Mr. Jonas," Mr. Marsh called us in as our parents walked out. Neither of them made eye contact walking out, only making me more anxious. "I'd like to speak with you both."

**Nick.**  
I could hardly breathe as I walked in. I was more than nervous. Then again, he could take away my contract – or worse – Miley's contract. I sat down, trying not to think about it. No, they couldn't do that. I wouldn't let them. If they even threatened her with that it would _destroy _her.

We sat in the office for awhile in silence before anyone dared to even speak. Non of us could pretend that this wasn't serious. It was hard to avoid that video, after all.

"Miley, Mr. Jonas," We both finally looked up at him, "time for that damage control."

I wanted to sigh with relief and scream out of frustration all at the same time. Was the whole damn world against us? The one time were actually fighting, people force us to be a couple. For two years, it wasn't allowed. Then again last summer we weren't allowed to be public. Why would they choose now to let us show the world how in love we were? She could barely stand me – hell, she went into the hallway just so she wouldn't need to share a room with me.

"What is it?" Miley spoke up, keeping herself composed and professional. As always.

"I talked to your parents about it and I think we've worked out a plan," he laid his hands down on the table. "You guys are going to be a PR couple." He automatically held his hands up to Miley as she leaned back down in her chair. "You will be going on dates, you won't need to plan them, and you're expected to be on your best behaviors. Meaning no fighting. Understood?"

We both nodded.

"Then, after about four dates, your families will be spotted vacationing together, and you two will be coincidently caught snuggling on the beach. However, there will be no photographs caught of kissing, holding hands, or any other sexual behaviors. Any problems?"

"What about Selena and Liam?" Miley spoke up, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well," he sighed. "Your publicity is over, I believe, and, Mr. Jonas is a big boy. He'll figure something out."

"Me and Liam just 'broke up'!" She exclaimed, putting in air-quotes.

She wasn't being disrespectful though. She just had that way to her – that talent – where she could tell her opinion, however rude it may be, and have it not be considered offensive or spoiled.

"I know," he sighed.

"Don't enough people already think I'm a slut?" she asked. "Do we really need to add on to the list?"

Both of us winced at that word. Neither could deny that many people thought it. Especially teenagers. She wasn't a slut, but too many people thought that already. One simple glance over and I saw that hurt she was trying to hold in. She tried to play it off as nothing, but her reputation really did ruin her sometimes. All she wanted was to know why it was so horrible. What she did wrong. She wanted an explanation that no one could give her.

_I love you_, I wanted to tell her. It would eventually all turn out fine. But I couldn't say that.

"People won't," Mr. Marsh lied. "Miley, you're strong. Stronger than I am, stronger than everyone. And I wouldn't give you a task I didn't think you could handle."

She looked to the wall and back before letting out a breath. "Fine. But this is all for PR." She snuck in a glance at me. "It won't fix anything between us."

"I'm not here for your personal lives. But I have a reputation that Disney will be held to. That includes its workers."

I nodded when he looked over to me for my approval.

Dating Miley? No problem. I didn't mind that. Having Miley hate the fact she'd be dating me? That I had a problem with. It was obvious that she was pissed about this whole thing – in a way, I was too. But in another way, I couldn't be happier to get the chance to simply look at her for that two hour date.

She stared at me with hate. I could feel her pure dislike for me burning through my body. I looked to the ground, not willing to look anywhere else.

"You can go now," he dismissed us, turning to his computer. "Bye Mr. Jonas, Miley."

We were both walking out, me leading in front, when I felt sparks fly up my arm and through my body. Her hand was on my elbow, nudging me to turn around until I would finally obey.

Once I did turn, she didn't hesitate, instead meeting me straight in the eye for the first time that day.

"This doesn't change anything," she whispered before walking away and letting the small amount of Happiness I did have come crumbling down.

Who was I kidding? This wouldn't fix anything.

**i hope Gemma isn't dead yet :)**

**kind of short, but Nick's part covers a lot :D **

**tell me what you thought?  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen.**

**Miley.**  
A week later and somehow I was going to sleepover at Demi's house with Selena. I still hadn't told Demi about the whole publicity situation. I wanted to, I just hated being so dependent on her. I didn't like needing someone so much. Especially since she was just like everyone else – she'd be leaving soon, too. I would be fine on my own.

The problem was, Selena should know about our PR relationship by now. And if Selena tells Demi, then Demi will know. I don't even want to think of her face when she found out from someone other than me. Actually, I was surprised she didn't already know considering she was dating his brother.

I sighed. I really didn't want to do this. Spending a night without spilling or breaking down in front of Demi would be hard enough. Throw Selena into the bundle and it seems absolutely horrible.

I got out of my car and grabbed the small bag with some extra clothes and my MacBook in it. For some reason we always brought our laptops to the other's house. I wasn't sure if we'd use them with Selena there this time, but I'd brought it just in case. I walked up with my posture held high, looking like I still had all the confidence in the world. It was all an act, though, seeing as I had lost that a long time ago.

Demi answered the door right away with Selena right behind her. One smiled at me while the other practically tackled me to the ground. I laughed, wrapping my arms around her while she swayed us back and forth. Already, I could tell the night would be awkward.

I was quickly proved wrong though, because eventually, it was fine. The night was fun, and I found myself getting used to Selena. She was actually easy to get along with. She wasn't like I thought at all. But, then, Demi was lame and fell asleep, bringing the two of us back to square one. Once we noticed we said absolutely nothing to each other. Without Demi there to break the ice and pull us together we just didn't know what to say. I didn't want to hurt Selena's feelings and she didn't want to hurt mine, which made about every issue going on in either of our lives off limits.

Selena smiled at me nervously, making the first move. "Can we just talk a little to clear things up from the past? Because, I don't think we're gonna get past this whole tension thing if we don't."

"Yeah." Actually, I think that would be the best thing we could do right now.

"Okay, you can go first. Ask me anything."

I gulped. Might as well just jump right in the deep end. "What were you thinking in 2008?" I tried to not sound hurt, and tried to make it into a joke that she played on me or an old funny story, but I think she saw right through my act.

"I don't even know," she sighed, pulling her hair behind her ear. "I swear to God, I had no idea what we were even doing. I just knew I liked him a lot and I wanted a serious relationship for once. So, I guess after you guys broke up, it all just seemed so..."

"Easy?"

"Yeah. But, he never liked me back then, anyways. He was always in love with you."

I blushed. "I'm really sorry it didn't work out back then. But – hey – at least you have him now, right?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Why were you so angry with me when it was mostly Nick's fault?"

"I dunno." It was the truth. Talking to her now, I realized she was exactly like me. She was funny, she was open, and most of all, she was completely in love with Nick. "I was just so angry he moved on so fast, and you were my friend – I just didn't expect it. Even now, I really wish you would have just given me a slight warning."

"I didn't even think of it that way," she buried her head in her hands. "I should have called you the minute I knew I liked him. I mean, you guys were in love first."

"It's fine," I assured. "I know Nick. Sometimes, nothing else matters when your with him."

She looked at me for a second as we both stared into the other's eyes. She wanted to ask something. For some reason, that line triggered something in her mind. Those brown eyes now showed hurt – even some fear.

"Are you completely over him?" she asked softly. "I'll understand if you aren't."

I didn't know what to say. The truth would just put her guard up around me. Things would turn awkward, and the chances were everything we were trying to build up around Nick – preventing more fights or problems – would be gone within five minutes. But if I lied... Well, I had to. She wouldn't find out, anyways, and she wouldn't get hurt.

"We had something special," I played with my hands. "But that's gone. It isn't there anymore. And I don't still love him. I'm over Nick."

It was as if every problem in the world was gone as her face completely softened. She'd let me in, I realized. She'd let me in while my walls were impossible to climb. She thought I was being honest.

"Just... Tell me if you do start feeling something again, okay?"

"I will," I promised. "But I really think everything is gone. Even if we wanted to it's too late to fix things. He really does love you now. He isn't playing you like last time."

She looked into my eyes, and for the first time I saw doubt in Selena's eyes. She was just like me; completely in love, yet so scared to death of losing him.

"Thank you," she said softly. "Now, anything mentioned about Nick – no awkwardness, and no tension."

"Agreed. Like, I can tell you about our fake date tomorrow and how much I'm absolutely dreading it."

"And I can tell you about how I'm ditching Demi early to go out to breakfast with him."

I had to stop my expression from changing. He was _her _girlfriend. Not mine.

She yawned, smiling at me. "I think I'll follow her lead and go to sleep."

"Me too."

"I'm glad you came tonight," she looked away at the ground bashfully.

"I am too. It's nice finally getting to know you."

She laid down, looking at me as I followed. "You too."

"And, I'm really sorry-"

"It's over," she closed her eyes, drifting off. "All of that is in the past. I don't need an apology."

I would've said something else but she was already asleep. I got up, turning off Demi's TV and grabbing my laptop. I couldn't go to sleep if I tried. It was just too hard, too much to think about. Instead of even trying, I got onto Facebook. I couldn't help but skim the main _ Top News _page as I scrolled my cursor to my three new notifications. Suddenly, though, I didn't, seeing Nick's as the first one.

_I can't believe everything we had is really gone._

I closed my eyes, tears gathering up. It didn't matter if he had a girlfriend, it didn't matter if that girlfriend was my newest friend – I knew that this was about me. I wanted him back, but I was done getting hurt. I was done with our stupid little fights, and insults that we didn't mean. I was done letting him control my life. If he wanted me he could tell me, because I was done waiting around for him. It's obvious he's not going to come.

He had nine other comments on it with four likes. I clicked to read them, scanning. The first four were him and Joe having some stupid conversation that nobody else would even begin to care about. The other five were people telling him to hold on and hang in there. That things would get better after awhile. Really? Because I don't remember thinking things would be getting better _at all._ Then I read one with my name.

_dont worry man. miley will see how badly shes screwing up nd come back to u in no time._

It felt like my jaw was going to break I was clenching it so hard. Tears of anger started to pour down. This wasn't my fault. This never had been, never _would_ be, my fault!

I moved my cursor down to type in my own comment – to type in the truth.

_ It's not gone..._

_ You just don't seem to want it anymore._

**Nick.  
**I sighed, pulling into Miley's driveway at exactly noon for our date. This would fix things, I convinced myself. She was really angry right now, but he couldn't stay mad forever. She knew what we had is too good to let go of. I know she does, she has to. I had to have meant something to her.

I watched her walk out of her house before I could even turn off the engine. She walked with a purpose, obviously ready to get this over with. She looked beautiful, as always. It didn't matter if she was pissed off or done with me. I was falling even harder each day. Her jeans clung to her legs tightly as if she was trying to kill me, and her shirt was loose on her, but it only helped show her figure. Then her hair, well, I always wanted to run my hand through it.

She got in the car, slamming the door shut and not even glancing at me. She grabbed the volume knob as if it was her own car, turning up the music. This would be a long day if she was going to act like this. I kept glancing over at her but her expression was too blank to read.

I pulled into the parking lot of our arranged restaurant a few minutes later, parking in the farthest parking spot possible away from the door. Miley practically jumped out of the car before it stopped. Was I really that bad? I mean, she should know that I didn't mean to hurt her by now. I had to be positive, though. I knew she wouldn't be all cheery when she came... I never thought she could be like this, either. The only other time I'd seen her this determined not to talk was two years ago. But it would be okay.

_I could fix this._

Paparazzi quickly surrounded us as she grabbed my wrist, squeezing it tightly enough so I knew that it wasn't a reassuring action. She was only doing this to keep her job, because no matter what she may say, her show meant everything to her, and while she might pretend her music wasn't important anymore, I knew better. She was lying.

She put on her fake smile, just pushing through them and looking down. I couldn't help the confused look that came across my face. She used to talk to them. When we were dating, she always used to make conversation, or at least say hi. Not just push past them and say nothing.

It wasn't my place to say anything, though, because as I remembered, she used to talk to me too.

Once we sat down she grabbed her menu, letting me grab my own off the table. It took us fifteen minutes for our menus to be taken with our orders, leaving nothing for her to hide behind. She glanced at me before going back to her phone.

"Hey."

She rose her eyebrows, gazing me over carefully with an expression full of attitude before looking back down.

"How've you been?"

This time I didn't even get a reaction.

"I've missed you."

Nothing. It seems like missing people is more of a one-way street these days.

"I'd give her up for you, Mi. You know I would."

At least that one got an eye roll.

But without a response, after a few more tries, I finally gave up. She wasn't going to talk to me – who was I kidding? I'm the one who screwed up. Maybe I was just in denial and it really was impossible to fix our problems this time around. Maybe she really was done and over us. I was starting to believe what I posted on Facebook more and more. It was gone, and while Miley may think it's because I don't want it, she's wrong. I'm sitting here showing her how badly I want it. I'm practically talking to a wall. She's the one who doesn't want it.

Our dinner came, which changed nothing. She ate in silence, answering the texts as they came. Most were from Demi. I didn't pull out my phone though. I would be respectful. Miley deserved that from me after all of this. So I sat, ate, looked out the window, and simply looked at her. Which I didn't mind too much – she was stunning... It just would've been a lot nicer to talk with her.

The waitress came back after we done, putting down the check. Before I could do anything, Miley grabbed her wallet out of her purse, looking at the bill. She grabbed a ten dollar bill, placing it on the table. I sighed, pushing it back over to her and putting in my own twenty, finally giving her the check back.

"I'm still the guy. I pay," I told her as she frustratingly put the bill back.

"Thanks," she muttered, standing up and grabbing her bag.

Once I got in the car, I grabbed my phone really quick to send a text to Demi.

_Is Miley okay? Or is she just like this cuz she hates me...?_

I waited until Miley put on her seat belt before I pulled out of the parking lot. Glancing at her, it seemed like something else was wrong, too. It wasn't just this one little problem that was getting in between us.

"Are you okay?"

She actually glared at me that time and I decided to shut my mouth completely.

Once again, she almost jumped out of the car. This time it really wasn't fully stopped yet. She threw her shoulders back, walking as if she was on top of the world. She wasn't fooling me, though. She was just as hurt as I was.

I pulled out my phone, seeing what Demi's reply was. All I could do was hope it was just me she was so angry at.

_No. She STILL hasnt told me you guys are even dating publicly yet... :/_

My heart slowly sunk as I took that in. Demi was her best friend – how could she keep something like that from her? Our relationship made her so confused, and even I knew that, so why the hell wouldn't she tell Demi?

Then I realized exactly what she was doing. Her going to the studio, and working so prominently on set only meant one thing; she was holding everything in again. Whenever Life got too hard, she hid behind work and didn't discuss her problems. It was just her way of dealing with it.

In my room, though, once I had time to over-think all of it, I realized how terrible that date went. She didn't say a single word to me. I think she thought our waitress was better company than I was – she was a lot nicer to her.

I threw the _Lines, Vines, and Trying Times_ CD across the room in anger. How could I have let anything get this bad? So bad that she could spend a two hour date completely ignoring me. So bad that she didn't even want to look at me. So bad that she would jump out of a moving vehicle to get away from me.

How badly could I have screwed up?

**sorry for the mistakes! & sorry it was so sucky :/ i couldn't find a better way to have their first date. the main point was it was super awkward & silent & miley showed she was pissed (: hopefully the next one can be better. :]**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen.**

**Miley.**  
Once I stepped in the door, I ran up to my room and straight onto my bed. This wasn't okay. He was really trying his hardest to make things right and I was a complete asshole to him. No, I was worse. I was acting like some huge, hotshot, Hollywood Diva and he was the fan. I treated him as if I couldn't care less.

Maybe he deserved better than me. I was so incredibly _mean_ to him when all he was doing was continuously being nice to me. Even after I glared at him the entire time without a word spoken, he bought me dinner. He asked if I was okay because he still cares. Selena was much better for him. That girl didn't have a mean bone in her body – she wouldn't hold a grudge or be a bitch.

I wiped the tears that were falling with my hand, not understanding how I could have just done that. The fact that I didn't feel guilty about it until now, when it was too late to change anything, just made things worse. Why would he even want to keep trying? Then again, I just wanted to be left alone for once. We had always forgiven each other, and the cycle just happened again and again. I was sick of repeating it all. Eventually, not having him would be natural, right?

Suddenly my ringtone went off and I picked it up. It didn't even matter who it was – it could be Selena telling me how awesome her date with Nick was for all I cared – anything to keep me away from my thoughts. I took a deep, stabilizing breath before putting on my smile.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mi. What's up?"

I felt my entire body relax as I heard Demi's voice until it hit me that I'd never told her about Nick and I being publicity. All the stress came back after that, realizing how much I'd need to keep from her. I wanted so badly to let it all out.

"Not too much. You?"

"Nothing really."

"So how are you and Joe?" I didn't hesitate to change the subject. We couldn't talk about my day, it would only lead to trouble.

"We're good," she giggle. "I thought it would be awkward at first, but it's been awhile and it's still better than ever between us. If anything it's easier."

I wanted to laugh. Well aren't they just so incredibly _lucky._

"So, anything new with the Nick situation?"

I froze, trying to quickly decide what to do, what to say. But technically nothing had changed. We still weren't talking, same old, same old.

"Nah. Nothing new with us."

She was silent for a minute and things were almost the they were before we were friends. We didn't know what lines were safe to cross over anymore. Things didn't have that natural feeling of being okay.

"Are you sure?" she asked slowly. I could tell that she knew, though. Somewhere through the grapevine she had obviously found out. Now she was just trying to get me to tell her.

Instead of doing the right thing - coming clean - I continued to do what I was getting better at everyday; I lied. "Yeah, nothing's happening. Nothing's gonna happen... ever."

"I'm always here for you, Miles."

"I know you are," I resisted rolling my eyes. She was my best friend, of course she's gonna be there.

"Mi-"

"Look, Demi, I'm fine!" I closed my eyes, knowing that I had just begun to snap at her.

"Really? Because it doesn't seem like you are to me," she shot.

"Well I am," I told her through gritted teeth. I wouldn't yell, she's my best-friend. I could hold myself together.

"I know about your PR relationship with Nick – I know that you're lying to me. And you know what? People who lie aren't _okay_," she mimicked. "People who lie are afraid. People who _lie_ are dying to let someone make them okay."

I wasn't okay? I was absolutely fine on my own, and always would be. "Look, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Nick, but I am okay. Whether you want to believe it or not. Just leave me alone!" I yelled at her, my emotions finally catching up with me.

"That's bull."

"No, it's not," I clenched my fists. Why was she being so difficult? "I'm fine, so just back off."

"No, you-"

"Leave me alone."

"You aren't-"

"Let me say it clearer. Leave me. The _fuck. __**Alone**_," I yelled, finally not able to control myself. I was doing absolutely fine without her help. "You don't understand so don't pretend to!"

She screamed back at me, just as powerful, maybe even more. "Don't you _dare_ go building up those walls around me!" she warned. I could almost feel the glare that must have been on her face as she growled at me. "I don't care about the rest of the world and what they may say when you do this to them, but it doesn't matter how much of a bitch you act like, you won't be building up those dumbass walls with me!"

My breathing was heavier along with hers, my chest pounding out of its chest. I'd seen her through a lot of things, but I don't think we'd ever yelled at each other before. So, I did the first thing I could think of – I hung up.

The tears began again as I added another issue to my already screwed up life. Demi and I never fought and there we just had a screaming match because I was being stupid. I was more than tempted to call her back, but even if I did I wouldn't know what to say. We couldn't just pretend that didn't happen.

Twenty minutes later my crying still hadn't stopped at all. It was too hard to even try to control the sobbing. I heard a knock on the door, and couldn't even bother to reply. It wasn't that I didn't want to, but my voice wouldn't come out. I looked up when they opened the door anyways.

Demi froze in the doorway for a minute before she came over, just giving me a hug and letting me cry on her shoulder. She didn't let go until my body finally stopped shaking and the waterworks had stopped.

Still, the minute she pulled away she looked my directly in the eye. She put her hands on my shoulders and it was as if the fight never happened. I needed her, she was there, that was all that really mattered. The phone call from earlier was practically a dream.

"I'll always be here for you," she told me softly. "Even when you think nobody loves you or nobody cares, I will. Don't push me away."

I nodded, looking down embarrassed. "I won't. I promise."

"Even if it's Nick," she pointed her forefinger at me, joking this time. "I'm not gonna go run and tell Selena. If you ever want to talk, I'll be here in an instant."

Then, for the first time that night, I smiled. I should have given Demi more credit, because she'll always be there. And I should've known that from the start. Selena wasn't going to steal her away because as scared as I was of opening up, Demi would always find a way in and in a way, she would always want to find a way in. Our friendship was stronger than that.

"I know. Best friends, right?"

Finally, her anxiety left as her face relaxed and she laughed. It couldn't erase my terrible night, but she made it a little better as I started to tell her how I had acted. She seemed disappointed at first, but then, she said what I'd needed to hear.

Both Nick and I had known that things wouldn't be magically fixed – that maybe they shouldn't be fixed. Then, Demi knew that eventually, things had to at least change. Too much was left unspoken between us, we had too many problems left unsolved, too many open wounds to survive. It would take a little time, but we had to talk eventually, and even me, while I am stubborn, can't avoid that forever.

**Nick.  
**I smiled at Selena as she sprawled out on my bed. I was just gazing at her softly, listening as she told me all about last night with Demi and Miley. Since when was she even friends with them? I mean, I knew I was pretty bad at keeping my attention when I was around her, but still, I'd think I would hear something as big as that news. Miley absolutely _despised_ Selena the last time I talked to her, and Demi wasn't too happy with my girlfriend either.

"We talked about you," I zoned into what she was saying again. "Well, me and Miley did. Demi was asleep."

I think I almost choked as my eyes became huge. My ex and current girlfriends in the same room was terrifying enough. To know that they talked about me? That was just torture. I didn't even know Miley could talk about me – she couldn't talk _to_ me, after all.

"What about?"

"Girl stuff," Selena shrugged. "We had to clear up our drama."

"How does that involve me?"

She rose her eyebrows before shaking her head. "Because you caused almost every problem we had."

"What'd you say?"

"That I was so happy we're dating," she told me straight out. Miley wouldn't tell me what she said about me so easily. She'd be bashful about it and blush as if it were embarrassing to admit. She hated telling someone else how she felt nowadays.

"What'd Miley say?" I had to say it softly and tonelessly. If Selena got the slightest bit suspicious that I still wasn't over her those walls would go back up.

"She seemed happy for us." I took a deep breath. _No_. "I mean, she definitely cleared things up from my point. There was still always that small doubt she'd end up flirting with you today. She said she was over you, which made me feel _so_ much better."

I laughed a little, trying to keep my current expression. That made me feel _so_ much better too...

"Trust me, the last thing anyone would call what she did today is flirting."

"Bad time?"

I shook my head. "Terrible. She hates me."

"C'mon, she couldn't have been that mean. It's Miley."

If only she really knew Miley. At the rate they were going I'm sure soon enough she would, but when Miley was as mad at me as she is, it's worse than bad. And I had never before seen her this angry at anyone, not even at Selena, and that scared me more than anything.

"For two hours she ignored me," I told her. "I tried to start a conversation, and every single time she ignored me, or rolled her eyes at me. She practically sprinted out of the car each time and.... the only word she said was thanks when I paid."

"At least she has manners," Selena offered, smiling a little. It was more of a bittersweet one she knew she had to wear though. I just shrugged and she sat up, wrapping her arms around me. This wasn't comforting at all. If anything, it made me feel worse. "Hey, you have another date soon. Just keep trying. She just wants to know that you want this."

"She should know by now," I muttered. "You're a girl, what else can I do to get my best-friend back?"

"Let her know what she means to you. Let her know exactly how sorry you are," she squeezed me tighter. "You're the sweetest guy I know, Nick. She wouldn't stay mad at you for long."

For the first time in our relationship it was me who pulled her closer. "Thanks, Sel. You have no idea how much I needed to hear that."

"It's what I'm here for," she looked up at me. "You aren't gonna give up on her, are you?"

"Not yet, why?"

"Because, she still cares about you. I mean, sure, that love wasn't in her eyes last night – trust me, I was searching pretty hard for it..." she paused, trailing off as if deciding to tell me something. "She was fighting tears talking about how you guys fell apart, and you don't do that if you don't still care a little bit."

"How can she make it seem like she despises me then?" I sighed. It was amazing how well she could be at hiding her feelings. Most of the time, I could tell what she felt and her exterior didn't matter, but days like today, she fooled me completely.

"Remember when you called saying she gave up on you because all you ever did was fight? And you were so sure she meant it?" I nodded, waiting for her to go on. "Well, she did."

"Thanks," I muttered.

Selena just giggled a little, before turning serious again. "I know exactly how she felt Nick, because I've been there. It's not that she doesn't want to forgive you. She's scared that she'll only be hurt again."

"But she won't!"

"Give her time, give her space, but talk to her," she rubbed my back gently and slowly, I found these actions that Miley wouldn't do kind of nice. It was all so reassuring.

Yet, at the same time, it was all so confusing. Usually I'd give anything to trade Selena in for Miley. Right now, though, in this moment - this small minute, I liked Selena more. In a time like this, I rather her. She was able to make me feel so much better.

I pulled her in, giving her a soft kiss. She wouldn't ever come close to Miley, but it's only because the standards those blue eyes set were too high to even reach. If I never fell in love that first time, I know Selena would be the one that I would have ended up with.

There was no decision on who I should pick – I knew that already; Miley. But the decision of how, when, or even _if_ I break up with Selena was the one that was killing me inside. It was tearing me apart. Both of them were amazing girls that had gone through enough hard times to last forever, yet I knew I had to break one of their hearts - and it would be Selena's. Except, why would I break Selena's heart when I had no clue if Miley would even talk to me next week when we went out to eat, or even on the vacation? I don't want to dump someone only to be ignored.

"Please, don't give up," she plead again. "She really cares about you."

"I care about her too," I sighed. I cared more than Selena knew and much more than she wanted.

"Show her that."

Inside, I almost wanted to laugh a little.

If only she knew what she was telling me to do...

**Haha, thank you SO much for all the reviews. im glad so many people like my story!! :D**

**so, how do you like Miley's new song?**

**special mentions; thank jenny for this chapter; she's amazing. i love her. & ashley's a perve, but not gonna lie; i love her too. i talk to her while writing a lot :P (was that long enough, ashleey? xD) oh, & em. they challenged you. they think they can make their review longer. the challenge is on.**

**Anyways, seriously. thank you so much for all the AMAZING reviews. Hope you liked the chapter!! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen.**

**Miley.**  
I sighed, getting ready for my date with Nick. I would behave myself this time. I could be hostile and not completely silent at the same time. He had to know that we weren't friends and I was going to keep to my word – nothing would change, but at the same time, I had to be at least civil towards him. We were co-workers and he wasn't going to just disappear.

"Miley, Nick's here!" my mom called up. I sighed out of relief as I finished my last touch of mascara right on time, and put my sandals on, then spraying some perfume before rushing down to the door.

"Bye, love you!" I yelled on my way out. I glanced at my cell phone clock, not believing my eyes when he was a half-hour late. That was ridiculous. It didn't matter if we were a couple or not, he could at least have some consideration and be on time.

I opened the door, climbing in. "Wow, way to be late."

"So we're talking now?" he rose his eyebrows, that smartass smirk going onto his face. "I bet you just finished getting ready, so don't start anything. I don't want to fight."

I tried not to show it but I was taken aback. Was he actually being _mature_? This had to be a first. That meant he didn't want to fight either – I think I'm in the wrong car.

"Sorry," I mumbled, reaching for the radio. I'd rather the radio than silence, and I was so weak around him that it was a risk to even try talking. I couldn't be so bitchy to him when all he was was nice to me. Especially since this date I had a conscious. I would realize that he was being a sweetheart and melt right back into his little trap of making us friends again.

He stopped the car and this time I waited until he actually turned it off until I got out. Last week I practically jumped while he was still driving. As we were walking in I felt his eyes scan me. Suddenly, I was more than self-conscious, wanting to know exactly what he was thinking. He probably thought I looked pathetic with my hunched shoulders, unruly hair, and toothy smile, especially when he was comparing me to Selena. We both knew she was the prettier one out of the two of us.

"Jonas," he told a guy as he led us to our table. This place was definitely a lot more fancy. I see why Gary requested that I wore a dress now.

"You're server will be right with you."

Nick nodded, looking back to me with a small smile playing on his lips. "So, why are you talking to me?"

"We aren't friends," I told him sternly, trying to keep the smile from playing on my lips. I would stay serious and definitely _not_ flirt with him. He was Selena's boyfriend, I would respect that.

"I know," he nodded earnestly. "But last week you hated me. What changed?"

"I didn't hate you, first of all," I told him, looking away. "We've been through too much for me to ever hate you."

He blushed a little, a small grin appearing on his face that he was trying to hide.

"Hi, I'm Monica and I'll be your server for today," she handed the two of us menus as I checked her out. This girl was sluttier than I am. Her uniform was a size too small and she was looking at Nick way too much for my liking. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Diet Coke, please," Nick said off the top of his tongue, looking down to figure out what he wanted to eat.

"Lemonade," I forced a polite smile, watching her walk off. She went straight to a waitress not too far away, speaking rapidly in Spanish. It was obvious what she was saying, though, as the other one looked towards Nick, both recognizing him and checking him out.

I rolled my eyes, scanning the menu. "What are you getting?"

Nick shrugged. "I'm thinking about it."

"I hate fancy places," I muttered.

"I know you do, Mi. If I picked out the place we wouldn't be here," he sighed. "Get something small. I'll swing by McDonald's later to get you fries."

"You don't have to. I'll deal." He had to stop being so damn nice. It made not being friends way too hard, and it made me trying not to want him as more than that impossible.

"I want to. You should at least get something you'll enjoy. Besides, I want an ice-cream from there, anyways."

"Make sure you adjust your insulin," I warned, my protective side coming out.

"Here are your drinks," the lady came back, her hair looking as if it was just redid. Whore.

"Thanks," Nick smiled, sticking his straw and already gulping it. I nodded to her once she gave me mine.

"Slow down there, Killer," I giggled as he stopped, sticking his tongue out.

"Do you know what you want to order?" she interrupted and I had to resist from rolling my eyes. She looked to Nick, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'll have the popcorn shrimp."

"Anything for you," she turned, that smile plastered on her face getting smaller by the second.

"Just a Caesar Salad."

She nodded again, walking away.

"Just a salad? I'm not poor, you can get more."

I rolled my eyes. "First of all, I'm paying this time. Secondly, I want a large order of fries."

He crossed his arms again his chest, leaning back. "You aren't paying."

"It's my turn, so yeah, I am."

"I'm the guy," he leaned in, talking slowly. "I'm supposed to pay."

"We aren't dating," I cocked my head. "So I can."

"No," he shook his head. "I let you get away with a lot stuff, but you aren't gonna win this one. I'm not letting the lady pay."

I groaned, throwing my head back. Why was he so freaking stubborn?

"Caesar Salad," the waitress quickly put down my plate in front of me. "And your shrimp," she grinned, bending down more and carefully placing his plate down. How could he pretend he didn't notice this _pedofile's _flirting?

"Thank-you," Nick said. But I realized his eyes didn't even look at her, they stayed on me.

"No problem," she slowly turned and walked away. The way she walked was hesitantly as if she really thought he'd be calling for her to come back and keep him company.

I shook my head, beginning to put the Ranch Dressing on it. Once again, it was painfully silent. This was why I was texting the last time... It was so awkward with no talking and nothing to distract me from noticing it.

"Is it good?"

"Yeah, how about yours?"

"Good," he broke out into that goofy grin he always put on when he had a joke. "I mean, not as good as _McDonald's_ but it's alright."

I laughed. While I hated to admit it, I had really missed those moments the past few weeks.

"How's Joe?" I asked once the laughter died down a little. I wasn't going to let things turn awkward between us, because, I could lie about one thing; there was nothing better than the feeling our conversations gave me.

"He's good," he smirked. "Worrying about Demi too much, but, he's good."

"Demi is worth worrying about," I smiled. "She deserves the best."

Nick wrinkled his nose. "Nah. There's only one girl I know that's worth worrying over _that _much." Then, as if he was single, he actually winked at me.

My heart did flutter, but I reminded myself that we weren't friends. This didn't matter at all, and it was just to make the "date" pass quicker.

I saw the waitress coming and instantly that fluttering feeling left. She was walking much too fast for it to be considered normal. I don't know why she was so interested, though. I mean, wasn't it _obvious _he's on a date? She flicked her hair behind her ear as she arrived, staring Nick down. Oh, she knew who he was, all right.

"Everything okay?" She was only looking at him, however. My customer satisfaction didn't matter.

Nick met my gaze before he answered, doing his shy little smile. "Perfect."

She laughed, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Okay, well, tell me if you need any-"

Something in me snapped. Did she just touch him? I stared at her hand before glancing at Nick's plate. Good. He was done with his meal.

"Actually, we _need_ a check," I told her, trying to keep the small patience I had.

She jumped, looking in my direction for the first time. "Sorry, what was that?"

I rolled my eyes. Maybe if she wasn't so busy picturing Nick's parts she would've heard. "_El cheque, por favor_." I prayed that I had said it right in her native tongue, yet, even if I didn't I knew I got the message across. Her eyebrows raised before looking me up and down.

"Si, _senorita_," she pursed her lips. "That'll be right with you."

Nick's attention was definitely only on me now. "Miley," he hissed the second she left. "Stop it."

"What!?" I exclaimed. I didn't do anything.

"You're acting rude," he scolded, his stern face not easing at all. He couldn't really be mad at me over this.

"She's the one flirting with you!" I protested. No, I would not be blamed for this one. "It's blatant you're on a date – _she's _being rude."

He rose one eyebrow, full determination in him. I could tell just by the look in his eye that somehow I had said the wrong thing. He seemed so confident.

"So you're jealous?"

Yeah. Of course I am, I mean, just look at him. But I certainly wasn't going to say that out loud.

Instead, I just rolled my eyes. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Well, considering we aren't dating, I don't think you have the right to be jealous, nevermind possessive," he ignored me, flattering himself completely.

I gritted my teeth. He was really pushing it right now. "I am _not_ jealous."

"Then why do you care so much?" he challenged, that stupid arrogant attitude shining in his eyes.

"You're dating my best friend!" I shot back the first comeback I could think of. "I'm gonna watch out for her."

I watched his eyes as suddenly more emotions that ever before appeared in them, that arrogance from ten seconds ago not being one of them. There was relief, depression, disappointment, regret, then finally – no, I told myself. I'm once again imagining what I want to see. But I swear, it looked so close that even I, who knew him inside and out, was fooled for a moment because I swear – for that split second – I saw love in his eyes.

**Nick.  
**I walked in with a sigh, shutting the door. That went so much better than I ever could have imagined. The way we acted it was as if things were the way they're supposed to be. It reminded me why I fell so hard – so fast... She was amazing. The way she stood up for Selena bu shooing away the waitress amazed me too. She didn't even care if she may come off as jealous or rude, she only cared about her friend.

It didn't matter if the last line she said to me was the same line she'd been repeating all night, 'We Aren't Friends'. what mattered was we were getting close enough for her to have to remind me. She was nervous, and in a way, I knew she was talking herself out of becoming friends. She wanted it as much as I did. She had reassured everything I had been doubting the past couple of weeks. This day really couldn't have been better.

"Nick!" I heard Demi scream, followed by a whine from Joe and running up the stairs. It took about three seconds for her to be in the chair next to me, her wide smile showing. I couldn't help but grin a little myself.

"Do you need something?"

"How was your _date_?" she leaned in, her eyes brightened.

"Good."

She leaned forward in the chair, anxious to hear more. "Good?"

"Yeah."

She sat looking at me for about a minute while I tried to hold in my laughter. This was killing her.

"Well, are you going to tell me why?" she snapped.

I tried to play it cool, shrugging a bit before finally looking up at her. Her eyes were burning with curiosity. "I dunno. Do you want to know?"

"Obviously! This is my best-friend we're talking about, Nick. I _need _to know."

"Well, if she's your best-friend, why don't you go ask her?" I pulled out my MacBook, barely opening it before she slammed it shut.

"Because, Nick," she put on that fake, too big smile and spoke the calmer way she did when she wanted something. "I want to hear it from you. I want to hear your story. I mean, what if she tells me she hated the date? Shouldn't I know the truth so I can call her out on lying?"

"Shouldn't you know if your best-friend is lying?" I challenged.

"Nick," she whined. "Please."

"Fine," I gave in. "She didn't seem to hate it. In fact, it seemed like she was enjoying herself sometimes."

"But did you enjoy yourself?"

I felt my cheeks start to change colors as I faced the floor. "Yeah."

"Tell me about it. You wanna talk about it, and I wanna listen," she nudged me. "We all know how Miley's storytelling skills are. I'm pretty much your version will be much easier to follow."

I chuckled. That part was true. I did wanna talk about it and I think I'm one of the few people who loves how Miley tells her stories. Slowly, I began to tell my own, starting from when I picked her up and ending at where I dropped her off. When I finally finished, I looked over to see Demi just sitting there, a playful look in her eyes with her head tilted to the side.

I winced. "Too much information?"

She shrugged. "Nah. You never know when I may need to know her _entire_ outfit." I blushed again, trying to laugh it off, but failing. "All the way down to the shoes, too. I'm impressed."

"Sorry."

"Really, it's okay. I'm glad it went good." She was so genuine about it. "And it sounded like Miley really enjoyed it."

"I hope so," I felt my heart pound. God, I'm such a wreck.

"You really like her, huh?"

"Demi," I warned.

"Nick," she threw back my name as if it was nothing.

"I have a girlfriend," I said matter-of-fact. "A girlfriend who's the both of yours friend."

She rolled her eyes. "Miley is different, though. I mean, the two of you just have so much..."

"History," I sighed. "I know. Trust me."

"Look, I gave up Selena when she told me to leave her alone, then I didn't fight for her at all. I know I'm not dating her, but it's kind of the same feeling. You never really get over it, you can't ever get over losing your best-friend."

"Yeah, no kidding," I muttered. "Try losing the person you've always been in-love with."

"We both know you aren't over her, Nick," she stood up, getting ready to leave. I should have known she'd be deep and make me feel guilty. This was Dem, the queen of over-thinkers. The only person who beats her at those touching moments was Miley. I almost chuckled. I would love to hear their conversations together.

"What I don't know, is why you aren't doing anything about it," she stared at me for awhile, but I couldn't even say anything considering I didn't know why either. Demi smiled once she saw she got me thinking. "Don't worry," she winked. "I won't tell Selena about this."

After just being reminded of how much I loved Miley, that name seemed foreign to me. Selena? But then, I gulped. _Selena_. My girlfriend who I still couldn't break up with. I pushed it to the back of my mind again. I would break up with her eventually. Just not right now. I had to wait until the perfect moment. Preferably until I knew Miley would forgive me.

If that moment ever came...

_We aren't friends_, she repeated in my mind. But instead of dwelling on it, I put on a smile, because for the first time, I knew we could be. Just a little more time, and we would be best-friends again. I could feel it.

**hah, sorry if this was bad... um, reviews are appreciated (;**

**twitter// iaskedtaylorx  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen.**

**Miley.**  
He was slowly breaking down my walls and we both knew it. After the first date that I talked to him came the bowling date where I actually was laughing along to his jokes. In fact, we even made a bet to see who would win. I'm positive he let me win it, however. Even with all this, I still kept reminding him that we weren't friends, because we couldn't be. I was trying to convince him that we just...

I looked up, hearing a knock on my door and almost jumped back at what I saw. He was there, in my room. And, I couldn't even lie, it wasn't possible to be happier. Because it didn't matter that it took him two weeks to realize that I was bluffing – I wanted him to be my best-friend and more, what mattered was that for once, he finally didn't listen to me and came back. He wasn't stupid, and for the first time, he was there.

He felt awkward. It was more than obvious. He put his hand on the back of his head, forcing a grin. We both knew he probably shouldn't be here, and neither knew where this was gonna go, but there was only one direction to go once we hit the bottom. Up. Things couldn't get any worse than we've already been through.

"Uh, hey."

I stood up from my bed, walking over closer to him. "Hi."

My heart was pounding. I was sure he could hear it – how could he not? But he just stood there as my palms continued to get sweaty and I avoided his eyes.

"How've you been?"

"I've, um," _Lie, _I commanded myself. I stood up straighter, crossing my arms tightly against my chest. "I've been alright. What's been going on with you?"

"I'm fine," he said softly. "I know you told me that we weren't friends – I know that, it-"

"It's okay."

"Okay."

We both fell back into silence, not knowing what to say. There was so much to talk about and no where to start. Should we start with Selena or Liam? Should we talk about the past or present? Should we pretend weren't publicity or not care? Should we act like everything is okay or face Reality?

But it didn't matter. I knew when I caught his eye, that it didn't matter. He looked a little happier and I was sure I did too. I took a step closer without even realizing it as he just smiled. Somehow, after that, it all happened. We both leaned in a little until we met by our lips. Until we fell in love all over again.

His kisses were just as I remembered them. Soft, sweet, endearing. He didn't push, but instead let me have the control. This was sweet. This was amazing. This was _perfect._ I decided that I never wanted to let go. I never wanted to leave this moment. I would just stay in his arms forever.

Then I woke up.

I looked around my room but nothing changed. It was still dark out and Nick was still nowhere to be seen.

"You okay?" Selena asked groggily. That's right, I reminded myself. She was sleeping over.

I sighed. _No, I just had the worst dream ever. It got all my hopes again. It was the most amazing dream though. I kissed your boyfriend and everything. _Yeah, that conversation wouldn't go over well.

"I'm fine," I said. It was easier than explaining. It wasn't like I could tell her anyways. She nodded, falling back to sleep in an instant.

That's when I finally broke down and realized how screwed up this all got. I loved him. It was that simple. Things weren't supposed to go out of control because of that. Things were supposed to be simple, and easy, and we were supposed to live happily ever after.

But it wasn't simple and we definitely weren't in happily ever after yet. Instead, my best-friend was going out with the guy while I was alone, and I had to pretend I was okay with that. When I wasn't...

I most definitely wasn't okay with any of this.

I mean, when I heard _Nick Jonas_, I didn't automatically think the love of my life. I thought so much more than that, because he meant so much more than just a first love. We've been through enough where I don't see how we could let it all go. I would never be able to forget about tour, or how he was my best-friend and always would be. I didn't care if he died, he'd still be the only person I could trust. I'd visit his grave everyday.

When I heard Nick Jonas, I thought of everything. A smile didn't appear on my face because I was in-love with him, it was caused by a lot more than that. That smile appeared because I thought of my best-friend, my first kiss, my first tour, my rock, my comforter, the one thing in life that could always make me happy – the one thing that would never change me for anything.

Then, as I opened my eyes again to see Selena in front of me, I realized that nothing could ever happen. It didn't matter how much I liked Nick, because he was in love with Selena. He could try to deny it all he wanted and feed me this bullshit of how he'd give her up, but I saw that look in his eyes. He did love her, and no matter how much he wanted to deny it, I think a part of him always would.

I felt the tears coming, quickly closing my eyes and doing the one thing I did best when I had thoughts like these (this definitely wasn't the first time, after all). I thought back to 2006 when the world was perfect for us, there was nothing in our way, and we could be in love without anyone caring.

Those were the days...

**Nick.  
**I went downstairs fully dressed, getting ready to pick up Miley. It was our last date before we went on our "vacation" together. I was pretending to dread it for Miley's sake – and I didn't want to sound anymore desperate than she already thought I was – but I couldn't be more excited. Me, Miley, our moms, and Noah, Braison, and Frankie. It couldn't get much better.

Best of all, we'd be on a beach. How could anyone get more romantic than that? Plus, for the very first time, we would finally get a chance to be alone. My mom couldn't stay there the entire time and Noah was a spitting image of Miley, she couldn't stay in one place longer than five minutes. That means we'd just have to get rid of Braison, but it's a beach. There were people in bikinis outside our window. Enough said.

Something had to happen.

I got in my car, taking the short drive to her house. I watched her stand up off of where she sitting on her porch, dressed down in jeans with a simple tank-top on. She looked... breathtaking. Her hair was pulled back, but it didn't matter. If anything it made her face stand out more, and oh, what those blue eyes could do to a person. I smiled, parking in her driveway and getting out of my car.

"You ready?" she smiled. Most of the time, I guessed what her emotions read, but the one thing I could read were those smiles, and I'm _positive _that's not the paparazzi smile, or the fake one she wore when she just wanted to get something over with. That smile was the one she saved for only her friends.

"Yeah. We walking or riding bikes?"

"Let's ride bikes," she opened her garage, pulling two out. "I want the pink one."

I nodded, hopping on the purple one.

"Fine with me."

"Thank God, you aren't a complainer. Liam seriously spent twenty minutes arguing when I gave him that bike."

I let out a laugh, grinning at her a little. "Purple's just a color."

"Exactly!" she laughed. "Okay, let's go. I want my ice-cream."

She started pedaling and I followed behind her, barely noticing the paparazzi that were following us.

"You aren't gonna sing?" She yelled back to me as I caught up and began to ride beside her.

"Why would I?"

"You're like a human radio. You're always singing some type of love song," she explained, turning the corner, expecting me to follow.

"I'm not _always_ singing," I protested. She looked over at me, giving me that look of disbelief. "I'm not!" I paused, remembering the part of last summer back in Georgia with her. "Oh, you mean me singing romantic songs that just happened to be stuck in my head?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Yeah, I think those were the ones."

"No need for your _sarcasm_," I smirked. "But, nah. I don't always sing. That was just around you."

"Oh, really?"

I looked around awkwardly. I really wasn't joking. "Really."

She grinned, pulling into the parking lot of the ice-cream place. "Not even for Selena?"

"No. That was a Miley Thing," I smiled at her as she suddenly glanced away.

"We aren't friends."

"I know."

She nodded, locking her bike to a pole and pulling out the extra lock she had, wrapping it around mine. "So, what are Selena Things?"

"Huh?"

"Well, if you have Miley Things you must have special Selena Things too. What are they?"

I froze for a minute. Selena Things.... There had to be some. I mean, for Miley there was Macaroni, singing, riding bikes, Pinkberry, kisses on the cheeks. I shut my eyes, trying to find a good thing for Selena.

"Golfing."

She giggled a little before slapping me on the arm. "We're never going on a date there. I don't care if it is just for publicity, I refuse to step foot on a golf course."

"Are you implying you want another date?"

She shook her head, looking at what she wanted to order before walking into the the line. "Don't be cocky. I'm saying if our Publicists decide to make another date before the whole beach-house vacation thing, I'm not going golfing."

"I know. That's a Selena Thing, remember?" I teased, not wanting to show how much it hurt seeing her not want to date me. We had so much together, and I know that somewhere deep down, she remembers it too. I just want to know how she can pretend not to.

"Well," she pursed her lips. "I think you need more Selena Things if that's the best you've got."

I rolled my eyes, stepping up to order. I watched the guy check her out, stopping at the first set of curves he saw. My fists automatically clenched and I now knew exactly how Miley felt at that restaurant. I could've punched him.

"Can I have a Cake-Batter cup with sprinkles and brownies?" she asked, acting as if she didn't notice the way he was looking at her. She had, though. It was impossible not to.

"And, I'll take a cone." I stepped in front of him. "Vanilla."

He looked down, typing in the orders. "Three dollars."

I gave him the five, mumbling to keep the change as we stepped to the side. A minute later he came back with our ice creams. Miley grabbed them both, leading me to a table in the corner.

"This isn't very publicity-like." It was secluded and probably the only table in the place where the cameras couldn't take pictures.

Miley shrugged. "Maybe I don't want the public to see you. Maybe I just wanna talk without the cameras."

"Like friends do?"

"No," she corrected. "Like co-workers do."

Most of the time co-workers _are _friends, I wanted to point out. However, I decided that this time, it was probably best to keep my mouth shut.

"So, how's your show?" she asked casually, taking the first bite of ice-cream.

"It's going good. It's definitely different, but I think it's a good different," I looked up at her as she nodded. "How's yours going?"

"Mine is over," she told me. I saw that look of fear spin through her face. "No more wig for me."

"Aren't you happy? I mean, you're finally free from Disney. You can go make a name for yourself and you've wanted that forever."

"I'm happy," she protested. "I'm... I'm really happy."

I sighed. She should know that I knew her better than this. "Then why are you so scared?"

"I'm not."

"Miley... Just tell me the truth for once," I grinned a bit, shrugging. "Who's it gonna hurt?"

"What if this is it?" She looked up at me and I saw how badly she was searching for reassurance. For some reason, she was insecure.

"What?"

"This. Hannah Montana, The Last Song, and LOL... What if, after this, that's it? What if that's the end of the road for me?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. What what she talking about? I couldn't think of one company that wouldn't want to work with her. "Well, do you want this to be it?"

"Sometimes," she admitted bashfully. "But, most of the time, being in front of all those cameras makes me wonder... Who would ever give it up?"

"The road is a long one," I told her, "and people will always be there to offer you a new role to play as long as you don't get lost while you're traveling."

She smiled a little. "Thanks, Nick. You always know exactly what to say."

"I'll always be here for you," I promised. "Even if we are just co-workers."

That twinkle she always used to have in her eye came back for a second as she really laughed. It was the first time that I noticed that the spark was gone. Something was tearing her apart, and she wasn't going to tell me what it was.

"C'mon, let's go." My confidence came back around her. She always brought out this side of me that no one else would ever imagine me having. The risk-taking side, the adventurous side, and the unpredictable side.

"Where are we going?" she jogged, catching up to me. "Let's just ride our bikes around. Play some lose the paparazzi, maybe."

"Fine," she hopped on her bike. "So, what are _you_ afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"Right."

"Spiders, cliffs, fights. They don't scare me. Nothing in the world can possibly scare you once you've seen it all."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking about physically, stupid. I'm talking about emotionally, mentally."

"Well then that's easy," I looked at her, debating if I should really tell her what I was about to say. Before I could think it over, it came out. "You."

"What?"

It was my turn for the eye roll. "You scare me."

"Why?"

"Because, I never want to look like an idiot in front you. Or hurt you – even though I somehow always do by accident. Even worse, I don't want you to hurt me, because you could. It's so easy for you to crush me, and sometimes I wonder if you even know it. I'm scared of you leaving, too. I don't know what I'd do without you."

It was silent for a few minutes.

"You have a girlfriend."

"I know. I said that as a concerned co-worker."

"Co-workers don't care that much."

"Well, co-workers don't tell each other what they're afraid of either," I shot back. "But we never were the type to play by the rules."

She was quiet for a minute before she shook her head. "I need to go," she whispered, turning her bike around, and all I could do was nod, knowing that once again, I pushed her too far.

**next chapter theyre going on vacation :) just so you know. ahahha. i hope you liked it :D **

**twitter // iaskedtaylor  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty.**

**Miley.  
**I sighed, packing my bags into the car. The next week was all with Nick. If it was with anyone else, it would be okay. Nothing that spectacular could happen in a week with any normal friend that I was kind of awkward with - especially not on a simple publicity thing. But with Nick, I knew by now that so much can happen in a week. A week was a year when it was spent with him. We always went so fast, and when it came to our relationship, anything could happen.

My mom came out with Noah following behind her as they both got in the car. Braison was already sitting in the front seat leaving me to sit with Noah for the ride. I internally groaned. I loved Noah, but next hour and a half of her never-ending questions I was dreading.

I took out my phone, plugged in my earphones and waited for my mom to begin driving.

"So, are you excited?" my mom asked, perky as could be about it all.

In a way, I kind of was. But, the nervousness overpowered my excitement without a doubt. "No."

"Don't be such a drama-queen, it'll be fun!"

"Yeah, Miley, don't be such a drama-queen," Braison imitated. "At least _you _have a friend there."

I sat up, glaring at him. "Nick is _not_ my friend."

He rolled his eyes. "You keep telling yourself that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I challenged.

"It means that when you tell someone as much as you tell him, you aren't not friends. It doesn't matter how many times you say you aren't. You still are," he shot back. All I could do was lean back into my seat and mutter a quiet Whatever.

"Is Frankie gonna be there?" Noah looked to me for the answer.

"Yeah."

"Is he bringing his Wii Game?"

"How would I know?"

She shrugged, sitting before turning to me again. "Will I get to go to the beach?"

"Yeah."

"Can Frankie go to the beach?"

"Yeah."

"Are you and-"

"Can I listen to my music?" I snapped.

"Okay," she sighed, leaning back and letting out her own eye-roll.

I felt my mom look over me, but she must have decided not to comment on my attitude towards both Braison and Noah. I bit my lip, looking out the window. I didn't mean to be harsh, there was just too much on my mind that the last thing I was going to worry about was how I treated them. They'd love me unconditionally.

The drive there was much too quick for my liking. I closed my eyes and began to think, then three minutes later and they were being opened again. I looked at the clock, seeing an hour had really passed.

"I'm gonna go see the beach!" Noah opened the door, only to have my mom stop her from already running off.

"No, let's go check out the house first, see if the Jonas' are here."

"Frankie might already be here? Let's go see," she ran to the door, flinging it open once she typed in the code that had been given to us.

"Spaz," I muttered.

My mom gave me another sharp look. "Miley..."

I ignored her, just continuing to walk. I didn't need a lecture right now. I could hardly handle my own thoughts nevermind somebody else's. I walked in, going up to what I picked out as my room.

I looked out the window for awhile. The beach did look really pretty and I knew I would like this trip, I was just afraid at what would happen. So much could happen. I mean, my brother was right. We were friends by now and everyone knew it. No matter how many words I may say to deny that fact didn't change the way we acted like friends.

Hell, we were best-friends. He knew too much about me – probably more than I knew about myself – and vise-versa. I knew more about him than Selena and he knew more about me than Demi. Sometimes that kind of scared me, but most of the time, it was just hard. It was hard not to go to him like I used to or not to make him feel better in the same ways I had always done before. It wasn't my job to make him feel on top of the world anymore as it wasn't his job to listen to my problems and make me feel like I was invincible.

He had a new girlfriend who would do all of that for him. The girlfriend who he listened to and helped. The girlfriend to replace me. Selena was there now, and there was a part of me that couldn't stop getting jealous.

I looked out the window, watching Denise pull her car up next to my mom's. Nick stepped out first, then Frankie. I stared at him as he stretched, his curls all messed up and over his eyes. I giggled a little at how young he looked.

He ruffled Frankie's hair, telling him something. I couldn't help but smile at that one. He was such a good brother and he didn't even know it. The way Frankie looked at him – so adoringly – gave it all away that Nick treated him well. I'd do anything for Noah to give me that look.

Finally, he brushed the curls out of his eye and looked up at the house. I knew he saw me in the window, making me pretend I wasn't just completely staring at him. Once I thought he'd stopped looking, I gazed back down to them. He still stood there though, his head held high to meet my eyes. He put on one of those big smiles and began to wave. I laughed a little bit, waving back until he nodded, going inside.

The minute he left I sighed, gently shaking my head and turning away from the window. This would be a long week if I had to keep reminding myself not to fall for him.

**Nick.  
**It took four hours until Miley and I were forced to start our publicity. Our parents were in the kitchen talking, and they needed their privacy. It wasn't hard to figure out they were talking about us, though. Hearing her mom say jet skis and my mom say Dallas... It was pretty easy to figure out.

Miley looked down, obviously understanding what they were talking about too. They just kept looking at us expectantly the same way they did when we were twelve and they wanted us out of their hair. Only we knew a little more now than we did then. Like we knew right now how they weren't only planning to talk about our past, but what they think our future would be.

Turning to Miley I watched. It seemed as if she was frozen in place. Something was definitely upsetting her. I pursed my lips, placing my hand on her back and leading her out the door as she looked up at me, grinning a little, before walking to the beach. There weren't any paparazzi there yet. I'd give it a half hour for them to appear because a "source" to call them.

I slipped my hand into hers as we began to walk down the beach, making sure that if anyone was taking a picture it'd be obvious we were a couple. It sounds cliche, but those tingles began to run up my arm immediately once her fingers grasped mine, causing a smile to spread across my face. I really missed the feeling of those.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, squeezing the hand that was finally intertwined with mine.

"Nothing," she shook her head. "I've just been thinking way too much about the past today."

"Yeah," I let out a deep breath. I've definitely been in the past before. All I would do is think about how perfect we were all day long. "Those days suck."

She giggled. "Yeah."

"Well, I really hope it's at least nice there, in the past."

She looked up at me, smiling. "It is, but the problem is I can't live there. Gotta face reality and when I do... it's just a disappointment."

"I'm sorry," I told her, continuing to walk.

She shook her head. "I'm fine. How are _you_, Nicky?"

I chuckled at her nickname. Normally, I'd yell at someone for calling me that, but with her I didn't even mind. When she said it, that name actually sounded alright. "I'm doing good. How's Demi?"

"Amazing. How's Selena?"

"She's great," I chuckled. "But I'm sure you already knew that since you two are suddenly best-friends now.'

She laughed for the first time. "Yeah, I did. Just thought I'd be polite."

"How'd you three all end up friends anyways?" I asked her. They were probably the only three people in the business who I would've placed a bet on that there wouldn't be any resolution to their fight.

Miley shrugged, looking away. "She apologized, I told her to fix things with Demi, they became best-friends again, then it didn't take long for Selena and I to become friends too."

"Does it ever get awkward between you guys?"

She slipped her hand out of mine, slipping off her sandals and stepping deeper into the water until it covered half her legs.

"Not yet," she yelled back, waiting for me to come in with her. "I hope it never will."

"It's good you guys could all be friends again," I told her, coming in.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I watched the famous grin cover her face and if I didn't know her better than anyone, I would've thought she was genuinely happy. But that grin was only when she was trying to hide something.

"Why don't you like Selena?"

Her eyes went wide as she turned around, meeting mine. "No! It's not that! Selena's so sweet, I love her to death." I rose my eyebrows at her, waiting for an explanation. "You need to pinky swear not to tell anyone."

I chuckled, linking on to her pinky. "Okay."

"So, I know Demi said she wouldn't push me away for Selena, but I still kind of think that..." She bit down on her lip, looking to the ground.

"You still worry she will?" I finished.

She nodded. "I mean, her and Selena just have such a past there, you know?"

I shrugged. "I guess they do."

Miley took a step closer, crossing her arms over her chest. "What do you find so funny?"

"I'm not laughing!"

"I know you; your holding it in." I shook my head, smirking a little, causing her her to playfully glare. "Tell me!"

"It's just, I can't believe you actually think Demi would push you aside. Her and Selena have a past, but have you even heard the way she talks about you?" I chuckled, thinking back to the many times she'd talk about her in front of me. "I honestly think she'd give up Selena before you."

"You're full of shit," Miley muttered, turning back away.

"No, really. She cares about you more than you know," I told her, beginning to lead us back to the beach house. In back of me, I heard a small click. I grinned, not waiting to go on OceanUp tomorrow just so I could see that picture that would surely be there of us holding hands._ Focus_, I coaxed. "If you saw her when she talks to me about you you'd understand."

She smiled, looking up at me. "It's fine. I don't care who she likes more. I have other friends," her eyes lit up, that spark going in them for a second before it left. "But it would be a plus if it was me."

"It is you," I promised.

"Can you not tell anyone about this conversation? I don't want to start anything," she fumbled with her fingers.

"Of course I won't."

"Thanks," she paused for a second before looking back up at me. "And, thank you for listening. It meant a lot."

"Hey, I'll always listen," I let out a little smile. I don't see why no one else would listen or see through that thick exterior that persisted she was okay all the time. It wasn't hard to do, Miley was simple. Just listening to her story would make her happier.

She stepped in, wrapping her arms around me. She stayed there for a few seconds and it was hard to pretend it was normal being wound together the way we were. I never knew it was possible to feel so much from one hug. It was amazing, but at the same time, it was more than awkward. Both of us forgot how it felt, and it was hard to feel the familiarity that was there before. Honestly, it felt like that first hug in December 2008 all over again.

After she was done, she pulled away, smiled a little, and walked inside.

"Hey," I called after her, deciding to clear up the awkward feeling in the air. "Not friends, right?"

She turned around, giving me the look she does when she's testing someone. "Why would I give you a hug if we aren't friends?"

She whipped herself back around after that, not even waiting for my response. I should've saw that witty comment coming. But, did this mean she finally forgave me? I laughed to myself at her antics. _And I thought this week would be predictable..._

Oh, God, was I wrong. This would be anything but predictable. A part of me felt it, but a part of me was trying to deny it; This vacation would change everything.

**they're getting closer...**

**sorry, long wait, bad chapter. hahah, its just the end of the year... super busy, you know? :/  
**

**twitter / iaskedtaylor  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One.**

**Miley.**  
I shook my head trying on another bikini. I didn't understand how it was possible that all of these looked so much better when I tried them on in the store. I didn't want to look bad in front of Nick, yet, I couldn't find the right bikini. This would be the first time he'd see me in a bathing-suit in a year, I had to at least look hot for it. But, of course, my swimsuits decide to ruin my day again.

"Miley, c'mon!"

"Coming!" I yelled back down, rolling my eyes at how much my mom was rushing me.

I glanced at the multiple bathing suits on my bed before finally choosing the baby blue one. It would at least bring out my eyes. I threw it on, grabbing shorts and slipping them on as well with a baggy T-Shirt. I ran downstairs, waving a little to them.

"I couldn't find my suit," I mumbled, grabbing a few random things I'd need, shoving it into Nick's bag.

"Just go before everyone starts calling about why you aren't in front of the cameras yet," My mom pushed taking steps closer to the door as a hint to leave.

Nick chuckled and grabbed onto my hand, once again leading me outside. These past two days, everything had changed between Nick and I. We were comfortable around each other again and the awkwardness was finally gone. We could finally talk about _everything_ again, not just the topics that were considered "safe".

I rubbed my thumb up and down Nick's forefinger, knowing it drove him crazy. The good type of crazy, though. The reassurance kind of crazy. Instantly he began to smile before raising his eyebrows at me. I met his eyes, making sure to pull off the innocent face. He smirked, taking his other hand and drawing circles on my stomach while we were walking.

"Nicholas," I warned.

He looked up at me, that same innocent reflection I just wore appearing on his face. I heard a click and grinned. Go ahead, I wanted to scream to the hidden camera, take your pictures. Looking at how it was turning out, I was beginning to think I'd want something to remember this vacation by.

"What?"

I shook my head, grabbing his hand to get it to stop moving.

"Is there a problem?"

Trying to hide my smile (and failing) I glared at him. "Not anymore."

"Good, I wouldn't want you to be upset."

I scoffed. "Am I ever upset when I'm with you?"

"All the time," he shot back.

"No I'm not," I protested. He gave me a look. "Only when you're lead me on," I clarified. "The rest of the time I'm faking it."

"Really?" He asked, playfully shoving me. "That's good to know."

I laid down my towel, taking off my clothes to leave me only in the swimsuit underneath. I grabbed the small backpack Nick carried, grabbing my tanning lotion out of it. I began to slather it on my skin before glancing up at him.

"Can you get my back?" I smiled cheekily.

He took the bottle from me, putting it on his hands, then rubbing it into my skin. The second his hands started running up and down my back I got those goosebumps. There was nothing better than the feeling of those, and nothing could convince me otherwise. _Stop it, Miley. He has a girlfriend, _I scolded myself.

"Here," he handed it back to me.

"Thanks," I sat on my towel, putting the lotion into the bag again.

Nick sat down while I laid on my back, letting my skin slowly become darker. It took about thirty seconds to feel like I was being watched by someone other than the paparazzi. At first I ignored it, but after awhile it creeped me out. I opened one eye, automatically meeting Nick's pupils.

"Why are you watching me?" I laughed. Actually, I was surprised. I think any other teenage boy would be looking much lower than my face when I was on my back in a bikini.

"I'm observing you."

I nodded, sitting up and resting my chin on the palm of my hand. "And what have you learned from you're observations?"

"That you're more beautiful than I thought."

Instantly I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "You aren't so bad yourself."

"No," he shook his head. "No one can compare to your beauty."

"You have a girlfriend."

"I have a best-friend, too," he smirked. That seemed to be our excuse for a lot of things recently. All of these sweet comments weren't because we liked each other. We were just best-friends. "Besides, I was worried that you might be forgetting how pretty you are."

I couldn't stop that smile from coming out this time. I stood up to give him a hug as he somehow pulled me onto his lap.

"How was I lucky enough to get you in my life?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're hardly lucky. You deserve way better than me."

My head snapped over to him as I suddenly turned serious. "Don't you _ever _think that. You're the best person I could ever ask for."

"You're so much better than I am," he protested as I stared at him incredulously. How can he even think that? "I don't know how you don't see how amazing you really are. The effect you have on the world."

I bit my lip as he brushed his thumb over my cheek. Then, I don't know how, but I subconsciously leaned in a little bit. He was so amazing, yet somehow, he didn't see that.

"You underestimate yourself, Nicky," I grinned at him. "You've changed people more than you know."

Nick leaned in too, leading me to the conclusion that he just gave me permission to do what I wanted so badly to do. And just like that, our lips connected. It wasn't like fireworks, at all. It was so much more than that. It was like being a little kid on Christmas day, seeing Santa came. I swear, there was no better present than his kisses.

We sat there for awhile, just kissing, nothing going through either of our minds until Selena flashed through my head. It was just for a split second, but it was all it took for me to pull away terrified, jumping off of his lap.

"I'm so sorry," I stuttered, tears instantly coming to my eyes. Did I really just _kiss _him? He was taken. Stupid, stupid, stupid move. "I didn't mean to do that. Oh my – Nick... Oh my God."

I didn't know what to do. Then, without thinking, I followed my instincts, running back to the house. It took five steps for the tears to start falling, and about ten steps to see that we could never – _ever –_ be just friends, then, fifteen to realize that I just ruined the one chance we had left. We were over, and it was time to finally let him go.

**Nick.**  
"Miley!" I called after her. But she didn't listen, just continuing to run. "Miley!" I yelled louder, pushing my hand through my hair. What did we just do? I mean, that felt amazing, but what was I thinking?

I groaned, sitting back down before grabbing her towel and slowly walking home. I definitely wasn't in a rush to get there, though, figuring our parents would ask all about why we were coming home separately or if Miley told her mom – which she most likely did considering Miley tells her mom _everything –_ they'd both sit there, looking at me disappointed when I walked in.

However, when I got in the house it there was nothing different. Our parent's didn't stop talking to one another and Braison didn't look up from his computer. I frowned at how wrong it felt acting as if nothing was wrong, walking into the kitchen. How did Miley pull off her brave face for months? I could barely do it for thirty seconds. I hugged my mom, nodding.

"Have fun?" she asked. And a part of me was shocked. Miley had ten minutes before I got home to talk shit about me, freak out, speak with her mom, yet she didn't. Where was she, anyways?

"Yeah," I put on a half smile. "It was definitely eventful."

Tish looked around the room. "Where's Miley?"

"Upstairs, I think. She seemed tired when she got in." The lie rolled off my tongue way too easily. Normally, I'd stutter, but when it came to protecting Miley it was so easy to think of a fib. It's as if it was a natural instinct.

My mom and Tish began talking again as I decided it was my time to leave. The news was blasting in the other room, but I passed it mindlessly, walking upstairs. Passing the rooms I sighed, thinking about how it was possible for a date that started so great could turn around and end so horrible. Couldn't just one thing go right for once?

I shook my head, just wanting to go to sleep. All this was doing was making me stressed and worried – I couldn't handle it. But then, I heard something, impulsively freezing as I peeked through the crack into Miley's room. She didn't hear me come down the hallway, I knew she didn't, but I couldn't move. She sat there, her entire body trembling.

I wanted to go over and hold her. I wanted to tell her that everything would be alright. I _wanted_ to tell her that it was okay – I loved her. But I couldn't. Because I'm the one that caused her to be like this. And if I was wondering about that before, the dog tag she was clutching as if it was her life gave it all away. This was my fault.

She kept crying, ignoring her phone. Someone tried to call her repeatedly, but she acted as if she didn't even hear it. I knew she did, though. I should have known she was playing her own character again, putting on an act that she was strong, okay, and happy. I should've seen that she was still fragile and one little thing would crush her. That we were still the same teenagers we were four years ago, and that she couldn't handle something like this.

I slowly backed out of the room again, going outside into the backyard. I couldn't keep doing this to either of them – Miley especially. She was hurting too much, and to know that all of that hurt was because of me was just too much. It was time to end this all. I couldn't keep pretending to love Selena this much. I did love her – I won't even try to deny it – but just one small glimpse of Miley and I knew I would give it all up for those blue eyes. I'd give it all away for her. I could be in love with a billion girls, but in the end, she'd be able to beat them all out just by standing in front of me.

I pulled out my phone, scrolling down until the name I wanted was highlighted. For a moment, I hesitated, but then I remembered the state I just saw Miley in. That was enough to have me pressed send.

"Hey, Baby," Selena cooed on the other end as I shut my eyes, knowing exactly what I was about to do to her.

"Sel," I took a deep breath, wondering how to do what I'd be doing next. "We need to talk."

**Happy Summer ;)  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Miley.  
**Finally, I pulled myself together, stopping the tears. I got in the shower, trying to erase any trace that I was previously crying before calling back Demi, seeing I had thirteen missed calls from her. I loved her and all, but she made it awfully hard to hide anything from her. Plus, other than Nick I've never seen anyone read me the way she can. Not letting her know I kissed Nick definitely wouldn't be too easy.

"Look who finally decided to call back," she laughed. "You okay, Love?"

"I'm fine." I held back, realizing I couldn't tell anyone what had happened. Nick and I were publicity – it would look like we were just kissing for the cameras. I couldn't ruin a relationship, though. No way I was telling anyone about what had happened.

"Get on your WebCam. Now. I need to see your smiling little face."

I didn't think I would be too smiley... I grabbed my laptop, bringing it down on my bed.

"Hi," She smiled once we were able to see eachother.

"Hello," I play-fully singsonged. "How was your amazing day today?"

"My amazing day was pretty amazing," she laughed. "Joe and I went on a date."

"That's great!" I giggled. "You two are so adorable. I love it-"

"What's wrong?" she interrupted. I was taken aback, just sitting there and staring confused. "You always act overly happy when something's wrong. What happened?"

Shaking my head I tried to lie to her. "Nothing."

"C'mon, Miley. I know you better than that," she pressed on. "You and Nick have another fight?"

"Uh," I stuttered. I guess it _could_ be considered a fight. "Mm, yeah. Yeah, something like that. It was stupid."

She sighed, looking at me. "I really do hope it gets better between you two, Mi. You guys had such a great relationship. I'd hate to see it all be gone."

I couldn't listen to this. I was about to cry all over again. We _had _a great relationship. That was over now. Luckily her phone started ringing and she looked at the caller.

"Hold on, it's Sel." I nodded, gazing down and wiping a tear while I could. I felt so guilty right now. If she knew...

Demi's eyes went wide as she looked at me skeptically. _Oh, God. _She knows. I saw it, Selena told her everything. "Okay, just get on and video chat right now with Miley and I, alright? We're gonna make this better."

So... Demi and Selena didn't know what went on with Nick. Or at least they better not, because there was no way I was ready to face Selena's hurt face yet. I didn't need to be yelled at right now, I felt bad enough about it all. God, what the hell possessed me to kiss him?

"What's going on?" I asked as Selena appeared in tears.

"Nick broke up with her," Demi said softly.

I almost choked, glancing at his old dog-tag that was still lying on my floor. This was definitely all my fault. "I'm so sorry, Selena! Did he say why?"

"He said that he loved me a lot, but that he wanted to break up. That he had to find out what he could do if he's single," she wiped her eyes. "Whatever that means."

"I'm gonna come over, Sel," Demi got up, walking across her room. "Be over in a few. Bye, Miles, love you."

Her screen disappeared, leaving only me and Selena. "So, I've never been with you when your sad. Do you prefer the trash-talking method, or the distract you method in order to cheer you up?"

"Either," she sighed. "I just really want to know how I could've changed in order for me to be enough. I would've for him."

"Nick is very selective with his girlfriends," I bit my lip. "Trust me. But, there are better guys than him out there, I found some. I promise."

"I hope so," she sighed. "Do you know why he'd do this?"

I shrugged. "I wish I could tell you, Lena."

Why would he possibly break-up with her, anyways? They were happy together! It's official, Nick is an idiot. I mean, breaking up with me is fine – I would too, I'm definitely a lot to handle. Selena... She's perfect. I don't get why anyone would decide to let her go. Inside I knew why he broke up with her though. Because of me. Because I'm the biggest idiot alive and just ripped out my best-friend's heart.

"You think you can figure it out?"

"I'll try. With Nick... No promises."

"Are you fighting with him or something? You seem to be a bit angry."

"Well, we are fighting," I admitted. "But I'm mostly pissed because he let you go. I mean, who the hell would do that? Idiot."

She shook her head. "I'm fine, Miley."

"I know you are."

"Do you think there's another girl?" she suddenly asked. "I mean, it would all make perfect sense! He wants to see what he can do while he's single – so he can get this girl!"

It was hard to tell if she knew or not. "I-" Maybe I should lie to her. Just this once. "I don't think so. I'd know if there was."

"Selena! Demi's here!"

"Tell me if you find out anything?" I nodded, feeling that guilt continue to grow. What was I doing? This had to be going against every single moral I had.

"Have fun with Demi," I smiled. "I'm gonna go beat up the moron for you."

"Thanks," she laughed. "I love you. I'll text you or something, later."

"You better. Love you too. Have fun with Demi."

I shut my computer, finally running a hand through my hair. What the hell was wrong with him? I got up, marching out of my room and across the hall to his. He thought he's seen me mad before, he better get ready to see me pissed. I didn't understand why he'd do this. Sure, we kissed, but he could've ignored it, or if he felt guilty, told her. There was no need to be dramatic about it all and break her heart. Oh, yeah. He better get ready to see me really pissed.

**Nick.**  
I fumbled with the picture in my hands. I knew everyone would say that I made a mistake by ending it with Selena, but I knew that I didn't. Looking at this picture of these two people from 2006, so in love, I knew I'd made the right choice. No matter how many people I had to deal with saying how stupid I was, I knew that I'd made the right decision.

"NICK!" Miley banged on the door repeatedly before she tried the handle, whipping it open. She didn't wait for me to say anything, barging in as I threw the picture of us under the bed.

I smiled at her, seeing she was obviously worked up over something. Might as well try to cheer her up. "Can I help you? Come back for another kiss?"

"Jackass," she spat. I stood up, raising my eyebrows. Why was she so angry with me? She kissed me, if anything, I had the right to be mad. "Why did you break up with her?"

Go figure she'd be the first to yell at me about Selena. That's what I loved about Miley. She could go seduce a guy then yell at him later for dumping his girlfriend. Most people would be happy, but her? No, of course it was a crime.

"Because it wasn't working out," I told her simply.

"Who do you think you are? Selena is-"

"I know, I know. Selena's great," I finished for her, staying calm. I knew by now that Miley didn't take it well when people yelled back at her. It just made her more furious and much louder. "It wasn't because of Selena."

"You hurt her so bad," she glared at me, refusing to let up.

I glared right back at her, only fiercer. I was beginning to lose that calmness a little more. "You think I wanted to? I didn't want to lead her on anymore, okay? I'm sick of lying to her. And, you know, I thought you'd be the one person who would understand and not yell at me."

"Sorry, you hurt my best-friend. Yeah, I'm gonna scream at you and I will be a bitch."

"It-" I tried to explain.

"I mean, do you even know how good she is? How much better she iis than you – than me? She's perfect and you being you decided to screw her over. You happy now?"

"N-"

"Of course you are," she rolled her eyes, malice expressed all through her body. "That's what you do in your spare time, right? Break hearts."

"Yo-"

"God, Nick! Then over the phone... I thought you were classier than that!" She looked at me desperately and for the first time since December 2007 I felt lower than ever. She'd only gave me that look once before, and it was when we both knew things had to change. That _I _had to change.

"Listen! I didn't have a choice-"

"Yes you did! Don't bullshit me, Nick. You could have waited three days and you'd be able to see her," She shook her head. She really had lost a lot of hope in me lately, but somehow, behind all of that pure hatred, I saw a small glimpse of what I used to see whenever she looked at me. She rolled her eyes. "But, then again, you probably learned from Joe, right?"

Did she just seriously insult Joe? She better not dare bring him into this. My brother had absolutely nothing to do with this. "Actually, I think I learned from you." I shot at her.

Her expression didn't even falter. "Don't even think of comparing her relationship with mine. It was different and you know it!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Not by much!" I shouted back, throwing my arms in the air.

"She deserves better than you."

"I kno-"

"No you don't!" She interrupted again. "God, you're an idiot. I need to ask – you know, since you're the master at it. Do you think of people's reactions before you break their heart, or do you like the surprise?"

"Miley, if you're gonna yell, leave!" I bursted, motioning to the door. "But if you want to listen, and not put in your smart-ass comments-"

"You just broke her heart, you deserve all the fucking smart-ass comments and more!" she yelled once again.

"Maybe if you'd just shut up you can learn why!" I tilted my head. "I mean, it probably didn't even cross your mind as you were bitching about me, but there actually_ is _a reason."

She laughed bitterly. "There is no damn good enough reason for _why_ you did it other than you're an idiot_."_

"Really? Because I consider mine pretty good," I told her.

"Let's hear it," she crossed her arms, testing me. "Let's hear this magical reason that can possibly be good enough for your shitty move."

I pursed my lips, looking directly in her eyes for the first time since last summer. Miley had to be the only person who could get me so angry that I'd tell her what I didn't want to tell anyone.

"I broke up with her for _you,_" I watched her eyes soften for a split second. "Because I'm still in love with _you _and I didn't want to lead her on."

She shook her head in disbelief, but her hands came down from her chest, showing she was slowly giving in. She was obviously shocked, but at least the truth got her to stop shouting for a few seconds. I turned around, sitting back on my bed.

"How's that for a damn good reason?"

**i wanna go give Nick a big hug :D what did you think? :)**

**twitter/iaskedtaylorx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Miley.**

I stared at him for a few seconds before shaking my head. It hurt to say it, but I had to. Nick couldn't just be forgiven, not to mention what Selena would think...

"Not a good enough reason," I whispered gently.

His face fell and I knew he expected me to understand. I gulped, facing the wall. I couldn't look at him when he's like that, I'd cave in a second, running straight back to him. Instead of testing my limits, I turned around, walking out and back into my room. I knew exactly what I was doing, and I knew how he'd feel once I walked out, but I couldn't do this. It hurt me just as much, but Selena was my friend.

"Miley!"

"Not now, Noah," I grumbled, shutting my door.

It took about two seconds for the tears to start coming again. That was probably the sweetest, most honest thing he's ever done for me – the one thing I had wanted from him for the past six months, and now that he did it I walked away. I didn't think it'd be this complicated, though. I mean, now it wasn't just me and Nick. Now it was Selena, then if I dated him, Demi's reaction, not to mention the rest of the worlds lecture on how on-again-off-again my relationship with him was.

Glancing at my laptop I opened it. I didn't want to, but I had to at least see how perfect we once were. Opening the internet I searched pictures of us. Every real picture I saw brought back memories and every PhotoShopped one made me see how amazing we could be if we just had one more chance. As much as I didn't want to admit it, me and him made a pretty good team.

_Video Chat request from Demi Lovato._

I sighed, wiping my last tears before hitting Accept.

"How is she?" I asked, avoiding the attention from me first thing.

"Pretty bad, Miles," Demi sighed. "She'll be fine, though. She isn't nearly as broken up as you were last summer."

I put on a small smile. "Let's not relive that. I hope she's okay. I wish I could be there, it's just-"

"We know, Miley," she reassured before letting out a breath. "What's wrong with you? And don't say nothing or pretend you're happy, because it's killing me seeing you like this."

"It's nothing."

"Nothing meaning Nick?"

I laughed. "No, nothing meaning nothing."

She leaned her head on her hand. "So, what happened?"

"We just got into a slight argument."

"How slight?"

I leaned my head back against the wall, feeling the dogtag that was still out from before. "Well, I'm pretty much sure we ruined any chance we had to be friends again."

"You've thought that before."

I knew she was trying to help, but it wasn't helping at all.

"It was never like this before, Dem."

She crunched her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Just a lot of yelling," I shook my head. _And a kiss._ "Then, when I went to go talk to him about Selena, it just caused more problems. I'm done with him. I can't take it."

She shook her head, almost begging me. "You guys have too much to throw it all away. At least be friends."

"I," I licked my dried out lips, wiping the tears that were gathering in my eyes. "I can't. It's so broken now and we never could be just friends. We always had to be more – always."

I thought back to today, how well the beach went, how quickly it all went downhill. It took sixty seconds for a great, fabulous mood to transform into a terrible one. Nothing ever went right.

"So? He's single now, Mi. If you like him, you should go get him," she warned. "I mean, he could've broke up with Selena for-"

"No, it wasn't for me," I snapped, automatically lying. It was practically instinct by now. "Besides, Selena just dated him."

Demi stayed silent a few seconds before she let out a sigh. "Me and Selena think he broke up with her for you. And she's the one who said that if you like him you should go out with him."

"Well, I don't like him."

"Okay," Demi nodded, but I could tell that there was a part of her that still didn't believe me. A small sliver wondered if I had lied to her. "But if you do, you can tell me."

"I know," I forced a smile. I couldn't tell her. I mean, I could barely face it myself, it'd kill Selena if she found out – I don't care if she said it wouldn't. "It's been a long day, Dragon. I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okay," she smiled a little. "Love you."

"Love you too," I grinned a bit before exiting and shutting off my computer for good.

I laid down, really trying to get to sleep. For once, I was ready for the day to be over. I didn't even want to think about anything that happened or over-analyze or think of solutions. There was no solution, Nick and I were going nowhere, and I'd have to deal with it.

I had no idea how long it took me to finally get to sleep, but I know that when I woke up from the yelling between floors of the house I was much too tired. There was no way I'd gotten even five hours of sleep. I laid there, waiting until everything seemed quiet enough to get up. I rolled to my side, looking at the time.

8:59. I instantly closed my eyes, moaning but sitting up. I shouldn't be up before nine while I was on vacation. I walked to the kitchen, deciding that I needed caffeine then make-up. My eyes probably looked beyond baggy right now. I froze when I saw Nick sitting at the table though, debating whether or not I really wanted to go in. Internally I scowled as I decided I had to. If I didn't need the damn coffee so bad I swear to God I wouldn't.

I pulled out a mug from the cabinet, going to fill it before walking over and putting in a ton of sugar. Silently I sat down at the table, mixing it well.

"So," I started after a few minutes once I was done with most of my coffee. "where is everyone?"

"They all went to the beach."

I nodded, drinking more of my coffee. It didn't take much longer to finish as I walked out without a word to go get ready for whatever my the world decided they wanted to see of me and Nick. I didn't even feel like blow-drying my hair today, instead just throwing it up in a sloppy bun. No one would care anyways. I moved on to my make-up next, working miracles with it. Suddenly, it looked as if I was okay again instead of as heartbroken as Selena was.

"Hey," I turned around quickly, wondering why he was in my room. I'd just figured he hated me by now. "You wanna take a walk?"

_Hell, no. Not in a trillion years after yesterday._

"Sure," I forced a grin. "Just, give me five minutes."

"I'll be downstairs."

I nodded, watching him turn around before putting my head in my hands. I'm so screwed. This is like walking on broken glass barefoot. I would go, and we would talk, then we would end up fighting and hate each other and I'd end up more hurt. Yet, I put on perfume and pulled my hair down to actually make it look nice for him.

Nothing's gonna happen, I promised my self. Nothing can happen, nothing should happen, and nothing would happen. Nothing's gonna happen, I repeated.

_Nothing's gonna happen._

**Nick.**

I bit my lip, waiting for Miley to come down. We could fix this, I knew we could. I just hope she believed we could too. Somewhere deep down – even if she wasn't showing it on the surface – I was pretty sure she knew we could fix it too.

"I'm, um, ready," she spoke so softly and it killed me to see her so feeling so uncomfortable around me. I wasn't an obsessed fan, I was her best-friend – the guy that knew her more than she probably knew herself. She shouldn't be this uncomfortable.

I turned around, seeing her forced smile again. "Okay."

I opened the back door for us, letting her go out first. We weren't going out the front for the cameras and we weren't going to let the cameras see us talking. This was a private walk, for once.

"Where are we going?"

"There's a pathway back here away from the beach and paparazzi."

She nodded, not saying anything more, instead just following a few steps behind me.

"So, how's Selena?"

Miley looked at me as if I was stupid before scoffing. "Oh, she's great. I mean, you know, people just seem to love getting their heart broken now adays. She wouldn't be devastated or even crying. Nah." She rolled her eyes, turning away. "How do you think she is?"

If there was one word to describe Miley, I definitely think sarcastic would cover her. It was practically natural to hear her speaking it. But, most of the time when she used that type of sarcasm I knew she was pissed off. I bit my lip.

"Bad?"

"Good guess."

"Look, I'm sorry that Selena is so... hurt," I searched for exactly the right words, knowing that she was listening for once. "But I'm not going to apologize for breaking up with her."

"Why not? You should be begging for her back," she told me, and if I didn't know Miley the way I did, inside and out, I would've believed that she thought that too. But I did know her, and I knew she was trying to convince herself of that I should be trying to get her back too, because I saw that small glimpse of hope in her eyes. It was hidden, but it was still there.

"No I shouldn't," I shook my head. "I know that I love you, okay? No matter how many times you want to tell yourself I don't, it isn't gonna change, and I'm not going to lead her on anymore. It's wrong."

"Us going out would be wrong!" She threw her hands up in desperation.

I finally lost my patience. "Why? Why would it be so wrong?"

"You dated my best-friend," she plead, almost begging me to understand. There was something more to it, because the Miley I knew wouldn't let anything stop her from chasing after what she wanted. And I knew she had wanted this just as much as I had.

"Is this because of Selena or you?" I suddenly asked, snapping what I'd been thinking and grabbing onto her shoulders to make her look me in the eye. "Because you know that we can solve the Selena problem. But I don't think that's it. I think you're scared."

I watched her suddenly look down, biting her lip while confirming that's exactly what it was. She was _scared_ and too brave to admit it.

"Why are you so afraid?"

"_You _scare me," she laughed a little. "You know so much, and those past two times you hurt me so bad. I don't know what I would do if I had to go through all of that again."

"Give us a chance, Miley. We're grown up now-"

"That's what you said last time, Nicholas. What makes us so much more grown up than we were last summer, huh? Because last summer, I believed you. I'd changed a lot over the year without you and I felt so much more mature than we were when we were fifteen! This year, though, I don't see a change. I see the same people standing in front of each other saying the same words as we did before."

"We changed because we're ready this time," I shrugged. "Last summer, both of us were just so in-love and we didn't know what to do or how to handle it – right now, you can't tell me you don't feel prepared for this."

"Nick-"

"Tell me that. If you honestly believe you aren't ready this time with all your heart, just tell me, and I swear to you, I will walk away from our relationship and finally leave you alone," I grabbed her arm softly, making her face me again. "Just tell me that, and I promise to walk away."

"There's more to it than just us, Nick," I saw the tears in her eyes. She was so worried, but I didn't see what was upsetting her so much. If this was what we both wanted why was she so hesitant to do something about it?

"Why? The rest of the world doesn't matter-"

"Selena."

"She _doesn't_ matter," I repeated firmly. "The only two people that matter is me and you. Do you want-"

"Yes!" she finally let go, brushing the hair out of her face. "Yes, Nick. Of course I want this to happen – you don't even know how much I've missed you! But we can't just hide from the rest of the world!"

"We can do anything," I whispered.

She looked up, wrapping her arms around me, clinging on, and as her body started shaking and the tears began to fall, I knew that was her way of agreeing. It was her way of saying that this would work out. It would take some effort, but we could work out. We just had to finally talk.

**mostly a filler. next chapter is the last one! might do a sequel, might not. what do you think?**

**twitter/iaskedtaylorx  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMILY! :)**

**Chapter Twenty-Four.**

**Miley.  
**"So, say I was even considering this... relationship thing again," I took a deep breath, staring at him when I had calmed down and pulled out of his arms, all of my confidence regained as if I had never broken down to begin with. He definitely didn't hate me, and that alone gave me more confidence with him than I'd had in awhile. "We'd need conditions. We're gonna work out, right? You're _determined_ to make this work?"

"I'd do anything."

"First condition is that nothing can happen here. No more kissing until we're back to LA."

I watched Nick's face drop. "Fine, but the minute we get back home, I plan to kiss you."

"We aren't going out yet," I put my hand on my hip, beginning to pace. "Now, second condition; this would be a complete secret. We couldn't tell anyone. Not our family, not our friends, and especially, not our siblings."

"Okay," he agreed at once. That was much quicker than I expected him to. I expected him to put up a fight on how he had to tell Joe and Kevin and how bad he'd feel if he didn't. "Just me and you is fine with me."

"Good," I grinned a little bit, not able to hide my surprise. "Now, the third condition," I took a step closer, poking him in the chest. "_You _need to text or call me every single day. No excuses. Because if we're gonna be sneaking out 'cause of the whole secret thing, it means I won't get to see you as much, and I'm gonna need to talk to you."

"I dunno," he sighed, that slight glint of playfulness in his eyes. "You really are a handful sometimes. _Every_day?"

"Nah, you're right," I turned around. "We don't need to go out again. It'd be way too much work."

"Hey!" he hopped up, grabbing my waist and pulling me closer. Well, look who finally decided to chase me. "What I meant was I'll be texting you _all _day."

I giggled, turning around in his grip. "Good."

"So, are we dating?" he put on that shy, hopeful grin that I hadn't seen since we first met. I kinda missed his shy side, but, then again, his confidence was so much better. The confidence he began to suddenly display had something different in it, but damn, was it something I liked.

"I don't recall you asking?" I tilted my head, faking confusion.

His jaw dropped as he stared in disbelief. "Are you seriously gonna make me? Please, Miley. Please."

"Ask away, _Prince Charming_," I mocked.

He bit his tongue as he gazed at me. I rose my eyebrows, waiting for him to speak. "Miley, will you please be my girlfriend... again."

"Aw, yes, Nicky, I would love to. But only since you asked," I winked, wrapping my arms around him.

"Can we kiss to seal the conditions?"

"You want to break the conditions to seal the conditions?" I rose an eyebrow. "That sounds smart."

"Conditions aren't conditions until they're sealed," he defended.

I shook my head at his antics. "And, why can't we just shake hands? You know, the normal way people seal conditions?"

"Miley," he said in a deep voice. Did he not know how much that turned me on? He glanced around. "You don't know where my hands have been. But my mouth... well, not much I can do with that."

"Did-" I looked away, not quite believing what I just heard. "That has to be the dirtiest thing to ever come out of your mouth."

"But, hey," he shrugged, sticking out his hand. "You can take your chances."

I laughed, grabbing onto his hand and beginning to shake it until I pulled on it, leaning up, pressing my lips to his for a few seconds before pulling away.

"There. It's sealed," I smiled, grabbing his hand. "Now, let's go in front of cameras before we get in trouble."

"Fine," he whined, squeezing my hand. "So, we aren't telling our parents?"

I stayed silent, looking down and feeling guilty.

"Hey," he pulled me back. "I don't want you to feel guilty. I don't want to tell anyone, either. This is my choice too."

"Really?"

"Do you remember how much drama there was last summer when they found out?" he shook his head. "Trust me, I don't mind not going through that all again."

"I hope we can pull it off," I sighed, looking up at him. The way he looked down at me was pretty reassuring. He wasn't kidding, and he really was going to try this time. So was I.

"I'm an actor who's naturally quiet. It's you who would give it all away," he smirked, shyly grabbing my hand. "C'mon. Let's go back."

I nodded, letting my hair go in front of my face as I wrapped my fingers around his as well. For the first time in forever, it felt like life was finally how it was supposed to be. It felt like I was in the right place, and somehow things would work out for me. I looked up at Nick, watching him dart his eyes away from me as we made eye contact.

Things would definitely work out.

**Nick.  
**"Would you look at that?" I slowed down, turning the car into an abandoned gas station. Somehow, a miracle happened and Miley ended up getting to drive home with me alone. I stopped, looking at her. "We seem to be out of gas."

"Really?" Miley fake gasped, leaning over. She caught on too quickly. I leaned forward, connecting my lips to hers, my heart racing even more as I felt her smile in the kiss.

"No, but we are in LA again, and damn - you're a good kisser," I pulled her back to me.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling away. "You're not too bad yourself, Nicholas. Now, my mom will figure it out if we aren't home within five minutes after them. And we're ten minutes behind. Let's go."

Tish... That woman had the eyes of a hawk and the brains of Einstein. I didn't know why Miley was even trying to slide this one by her. It was really going to effect the amount of time we'd have to make-out. I sighed in defeat, speeding out of the parking lot and onto the highway again.

"Don't act so disappointed. You _are _gonna come visit me tonight, right?"

I shook my head. "See, I would, but _someone_ invited her best-friend over. I'm pretty sure if Demi saw us even hugging she'd spazz."

"I could always bail."

"You haven't seen her in a week, I don't think she'll let you," I chuckled, taking one hand off the wheel to hold hers. I gently ran circles over her thumb. "We'll see each other soon, though, okay? I promise."

"Alright," she smiled. "But we are so gonna do better at keeping it a secret than Joe and Demi did! I'm determined."

I laughed, going into the same argument we'd been having the past few days. "Well, I know I will. But you talk a lot."

"No! If they do ever find out on their own, it'll be from you." She played with my fingers. "You don't lie – ever. You're the good boy who never breaks the rules."

"I do for you," I shot. "All the time."

"Like?"

"Georgia. Dallas. Best of Both Worlds Tour. June eleventh. Lunch Date. Inaugural. The list goes on and on," I grinned. "Now, you, never take risks. So you'll be the suspicious one."

She whipped her head toward me, her jaw dropped. "I don't take risks? _I_ don't take risks? Are you kidding me?"

I chuckled at her outburst, watching how skeptic her face was.

"I'm the one Disney hates because I take too many risks."

"You don't take many risks with me."

"That's because you mean a lot to me. I don't want to risk anything when it comes to you," she turned to look out the window. "I have before, and, I know what it feels like when that risk turns the wrong way."

"We're gonna be fine."

"I know we are."

I turned onto her street, slowing down. I didn't want her to leave. It was hard not knowing when the next time we'd be able to see each other was. I liked it better when we were on vacation living together. I always knew where she was and if she was busy.

"Don't plan anything for Thursday. We're going on a date."

"You didn't ask me," she tilted her head to the side again, giving me that challenging look.

"I know. I'm demanding you to go."

"Demanding, huh?"

I smiled, pulling to a stop in her driveway. "Demanding." I opened my door, letting her get out on her own once I saw our parents were watching. My mom nodded to the paparazzi, showing we had to act like best-friends instead of two people that were awkward acquaintances.

Miley walked over, obviously noticing the cameras too, pulling me into a hug.

"I'll miss you, boyfriend," she murmured, clinging to me. I loved how she wasn't afraid to hold back anything. This week had been the best of my life.

"I'll miss you more, Princess. See you soon?"

She pulled away, nodding. "Yeah... Soon." she put on a smile, walking away.

A few seconds later I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out of my pocket.

**_I love you. -Miley._**

My head snapped up just in time to make eye contact before she turned around. Her mom was looking at us and gave a sigh, seemingly disappointed that the car ride hadn't fixed anything. We didn't want to be by each other longer than necessary, and I guess we pulled the whole acting thing off so far. Two days gone, a lifetime to go.

Our relationship might have been a secret, but we were going to make it farther than ever. I could tell, it was in my heart that we'd finally worked it all out. The question was, how long would we be able keep this a secret?

After all, everything is found out in Hollywood.

**hmmm. i really dont know if ill do a sequel. i kinda like this ending as it is... & i dont want to be one of those stories that wears our it's welcome. lol. but what did YOU think! :)**

**twitter/iaskedtaylorx**


	25. Chapter 25

**i posted the sequel. read it if you want? :)**


End file.
